Caso abierto
by fanclere
Summary: <html><head></head>AU Regina es una agente federal que por un error cometido es destinada a los casos sin resolver, ahí encuentra el caso de Emma Swan, una niña rica que lleva 5 años desaparecida y se propone encontrarla como sea, sin saber las consecuencias que esto traerá a su vida.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a Natalia, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado como todos mis fics a la razón de mis sonrisas y alegrías, a esthefybautisat, mi impulsiva y adorable novia a la que cada día amo más y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar de esta nueva historia y espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos mensajitos. **

**Recordad que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 NOSTALGIA Y ALCOHOL EN SUS VENAS.**

Eran más de las once de la noche, las llaves luchando contra la cerradura huidiza, intentando entrar en una casa vacía y silenciosa, solitaria y demasiado grande para ella.

Como cada noche retrasaba cuanto podía el hecho de llegar a su apartamento, de bar en bar, buscando apagar la nostalgia que sentía su alma, acallarla con bebidas que embotaban sus sentidos.

Tres largos años habían pasado y ella no podía olvidar ninguno de los momentos vividos a su lado, recordaba cuando compraron ese pequeño ático para las dos, ático que se le antojaba inmenso sin su presencia. Se quitó tambaleándose los zapatos y tiró sus cosas de cualquier manera en la entrada, dirigiéndose con paso inseguro a su pequeño minibar.

Amargas lágrimas por sus mejillas, igual que cada noche, mientras tumbada en su pequeño sillón contemplaba durante horas ese marco, esa foto de ese momento inmortalizado para la eternidad, el momento en el que se dio el sí quiero con el amor de su vida, recordando cómo se habían conocido trabajando juntas en comisaría, recordando los primeros y tímidos gestos que se regalaron, como poco a poco fueron construyendo una sólida historia, basada en el amor y la comprensión, compañeras, amigas, amantes, esposas…

Dos mujeres en un mundo de hombres, dos luchadoras que se encontraron y se atrevieron a amarse, una historia que había terminado demasiado pronto y ella no podía asimilarlo. Hacía tres años que toda su vida se había marchado por el desagüe y no había ni una sola noche que no se sentara frente a su vaso de whiskey sin hielo, a contemplar su fotografía, mientras apretaba con fuerza esa alianza que no era capaz de quitarse.

Tenía que haber sido una operación sencilla, una misión sin riesgos, tenían todas las de ganar para atrapar al dirigente de la mafia japonesa en Boston. Todo calculado al milímetro, sin margen de error, sin posibilidad de fallar y aun así, la vida le dio un giro inesperado a los acontecimientos, un fallo milimétrico, una estupidez… y seguidamente el sonido de un arma descargando su munición y su mujer cubierta de sangre entre sus brazos, mirándola a los ojos mientras los suyos se iban apagando. Se había ido para siempre, se había marchado su sonrisa de niña, su risa tan característica, se habían marchado sus besos llenos de cariño, sus palabras comprensivas cuando había tenido un mal día, sus noches amándose cuando nada más que ellas existía en el mundo, todo se había marchado en un segundo y, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dejarlo atrás. La devoraba por dentro, le quitaba poco a poco la vida. Aunque el resto del mundo al mirarla solo viese una máscara de fortaleza inquebrantable, Regina sabía que poco a poco estaba sumiendo su alma en el vacío, la necesitaba con una fuerza agónica, se precipitaba al abismo cuando llegaba a casa y se encontraba sola sin ella, sola con sus recuerdos y una botella prácticamente vacía, sola con sus lágrimas y su alma hecha girones, simplemente sola.

Esa noche era distinta a las demás, un acontecimiento, un pequeño regalo del destino la había llevado a encontrarse con el hombre responsable de la muerte de su esposa. Sus órdenes eran claras, reducirlo y apresarlo pues su testimonio era muy valioso para detener al resto de la banda.

Lo tenía enfrente, mirándola con ojos victoriosos, creyéndose Dios por tener información privilegiada que lo mantendría vivo. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos una vez más y, sin poder razonar, con la mente nublada por el odio y el dolor, levantó su arma y disparó, vació todo el cargador sobre ese asesino sin escuchar las órdenes de sus superiores, los gritos que le pedían que se detuviese, ella no podía escuchar nada más que la dulce voz de su esposa susurrándole te quiero, aunque fuese un eco de su mente, un recuerdo lejano que la mantenía con vida y la ataba a la cordura. Simplemente hizo lo que le parecía correcto, vengar la muerte de su amor, intentando sentirse menos vacía, menos muerta por dentro.

Su compañero se la llevó de la escena, pues como una estatua contemplaba su obra, contemplaba a ese hombre muerto en el asfalto, ajusticiado por una mujer enamorada y dolida. Se la llevaron a la central, directamente al despacho de su superior, pues sus actos tendrían consecuencias. Había desobedecido expresamente las órdenes y se había tomado la justicia por su mano, demostrando que no estaba del todo en sus cabales, que no podía seguir así.

El director del FBI se la quedó mirando, con una mezcla de compasión y reproche, ella era su mejor agente, siempre lo había sido, pero perder a su compañera la había cambiado y no sabía cómo devolverla a su estado anterior.

-**Regina…Creí haberte dicho que era importante cogerlo con vida.**

-"Lo sé señor, mas no pude hacerlo, su cara, merecía morir."

-**No eres tú quien decide eso Regina, no puedes ajusticiar a los malhechores así como así, traerá consecuencias.**

-"No me importa, merecía morir por lo que le hizo"

-**¿No crees que después de tres años debería dejar atrás el pasado? Sigues llevando su apellido, sigues llevando la alianza, Regina no puedes seguir así.**

**-**"Con el debido respeto señor, no fue su esposa la que murió en sus brazos aquella noche, no me diga cómo debo vivir mi vida sin ella, no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando"

-**Tienes razón, no sé por lo que estás pasando, pero sí sé que eres peligrosa para ti misma y para el resto del equipo, no me queda más remedio que transferirte a los archivos, revisarás los casos abiertos y no participarás en operaciones hasta que crea que estás en tus cabales. Y si me permites un consejo, entierra el pasado, déjalo atrás Regina, o te perderás el futuro.**

Relegada a tareas muy inferiores a las que solía ostentar en su puesto, se sintió humillada y hundida mas no lo mostró, su rostro seguía siendo la máscara impasible, fría y dura como el hielo, se marchó sin decir una sola palabra del despacho de su superior y se dirigió a los archivos para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar, no sentir, no llorar una vez más.

El sótano con los casos abiertos parecía un laberinto, era increíble la cantidad de crímenes que se podían perpetuar sin ser resueltos jamás, la capacidad de hacer el mal que tenía la raza humana lograba sobre cogerla y le daba escalofríos, había visto cosas horribles a lo largo de su carrera, cosas que podían quitar el sueño al más valiente de los hombres.

En ese sótano encontró al típico listillo, ratón de biblioteca, que parecía no haber visto la luz en toda su vida y tampoco a seres humanos a su alrededor.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar, sobresaltando al sujeto que ordenaba las cajas por fechas, sujeto que le la quedó mirando embobado pues no todos los días se encontraba a una mujer tan increíblemente hermosa como ella. Sus ojos color chocolate, su pelo oscuro y su piel tan tersa, sus labios rojo intenso, la majestuosidad de sus gestos, el becario creyó haberse dormido y estar soñando con una diosa, no pudo apartar su mirada de ella ni evitar quedarse embobado ante semejante imagen.

Regina odiaba que la mirasen intensamente y resopló molesta, decidida a acabar con ese estupidez cuanto antes.

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nunca en tu patética vida has visto a una mujer?"

-**Pe…perdón, no esperaba a nadie aquí abajo, ¿Usted es?**

-"Agente White para usted, me han destinado al archivo y a los casos abiertos, supongo que puedo campar por mis anchas"

-**Claro agente, eche un vistazo a lo que quiera.**

Regina fue dando vueltas por ese laberíntico lugar, sintiendo la mirada babosa de ese chico y aumentando su enfado, cuando vio un nombre que llamó su atención. Se acercó a la caja y la sustrajo, abriéndola y echando un vistazo en su interior.

La voz del becario la sobresaltó cuando sin avisar apareció a sus espaldas.

-**Emma Swan, tenía 15 años cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro, un caso peliagudo.**

-"Me suena el nombre Swan"

-**Los Swan son dueños de prácticamente toda la ciudad, por eso este caso ha sido tan difícil, niña rica desaparece y no se recibe petición de rescate, solo puede estar muerta pero nunca se halló el cuerpo.**

La agente se quedó mirando la fotografía de esa niña quinceañera, sus ojos aguamarina, su sonrisa plasmada y capturada eternamente en ese pequeño papel, se le encogió el estómago al pensar que nadie la estuviera buscando, que a pesar de que habían pasado cinco años nadie se esforzaba por comprender qué le había pasado a esa pequeña, por responder a la angustia de sus padres. Siguiendo su intuición cogió los archivos del caso y se los guardó.

-**Entonces… ¿Va a investigar el caso de Emma Swan?**

-"Eso voy a hacer, encontraré a esa niña, pase lo que pase"

Y ahí se encontraba, bebiendo por enésima vez de su vaso, tirada en su sofá, llorando y derribando sus murallas al encontrarse sola y hundida hasta que, secando sus lágrimas, dejó su vaso, se enderezó y serenó y se dirigió hacia su carpeta donde había dejado el archivo. Lo sustrajo con cuidado y se dispuso a estudiarlo, mirando de vez en cuando la fotografía, los rubios cabellos, la carita pecosa y los ojos verdeazulados.

-"Estés donde estés, prometo que voy a encontrarte, viva o muerta, pequeña, yo voy a encontrarte."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas de los grupos de whatsapp swanqueen y evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la loca de los ascensores y por supuesto a mi querida manager.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque aunque hablemos poco o casi nunca coincidamos ya sea por estudios, trabajo o cualquier cosa de nuestro día a día, yo siempre estoy contigo y tú conmigo, te amo bebé (sé que amas que te diga así)**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo, no sin anter recordaros que debéis leer a Franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el fic totalmente genial en el que salgo como protagonista llamado Paris Land de amandalaroca y por supuesto a mí amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: COMO CENIZAS AL VIENTO**

Abre los ojos, pesadamente, intentando permanecer unos segundos más en la inconsciencia, a pesar de que los rayos del sol queman su rostro, recordándole que amaneció, que un nuevo día despunta lleno de sueños rotos y olvidados, un nuevo día sola en su lecho, con un vacío imposible de llenar, con el alma congelada en un pasado inolvidable, un pasado al que solo puede acceder en sueños, aunque sean pesadillas.

Cierra los ojos intentando organizar las imágenes que desfilan por su mente, Jenn robándole un beso, sus ojos grises brillando de inocencia y ternura, Jenn… se había marchado y no iba a volver, se fue para siempre llevándose junto a su eterna sonrisa, el corazón de aquella a quien dejó atrás.

Mas la noche anterior sus sueños se tiñeron de algo nuevo, la noche anterior su subconsciente fue invadido por la intensidad de unos ojos verdeazulados que le suplicaban ayuda, una niña desaparecida, una niña olvidada por todos, una niña a quien debía encontrar.

Se levantó pesadamente, sin ganas, sin fuerzas, motivada por la sola idea de que tenía un caso que resolver, sin saber qué excusa pondría en la central para ir indagando sobre Emma Swan, en realidad poco le importaba. Lo único que quería era apagar el grito ahogado de su alma que la empujaba a terminar con todo y reunirse con Jenn, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar amanecer sin sus ojos grises amándola.

Una ducha siempre es buena para aclarar un poco las ideas, las imágenes de tu mente, más para Regina era una lluvia de recuerdos que la anclaban a un pasado idílico y le recordaban un presente semejante a una tumba, a una cárcel en la que se asfixiaba. Se vistió, elegante y femenina, como siempre solía hacer, con el maquillaje impecable y la sonrisa forzada solo sus ojos revelaban que estaba muerta por dentro, que murió el día que su esposa había exhalado su último aliento.

Llegó a la oficina central y todo el mundo se la quedó mirando, los rumores como pólvora se extienden y basta una pequeña mecha encendida para provocar una explosión. El comportamiento de Regina los últimos años había suscitado toda clase de habladurías mas hasta el momento en el que descargó su arma contra un testigo valioso no explotó la situación. Ahora todos la miraban con temor, como si estuviesen ante una mujer desequilibrada, enferma, una mujer peligrosa y en cierto modo no estaban muy equivocados. El dolor la había convertido en una bomba de relojería y nadie quería estar cerca para presenciar el estallido de ira de la joven morena.

Sin reparar en nadie en especial, sin saludar a nadie, con la mirada altiva y el rostro desafiante, con paso decidido y el archivo de Emma Swan bajo su brazo, dándole una fuerza especial, animándola a seguir adelante con su proyecto, como si ese pequeño archivo supiera que su destino se estaba forjando, que su vida iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, que su infierno interior quedaría relegado a un segundo plano. Como si su corazón supiera antes que ella, que no fue coincidencia haberse encontrado con esos ojos aguamarina en sueños, sus pasos la llevaban al despacho del director, el mismo que la había reprendido duramente y le había encargado revisar los casos abiertos, al mismo a quien iba a solicitar permiso para seguir con esa investigación olvidada y relegada a una estantería en un sótano infecto.

Se anunció y entró al despacho sin esperar respuesta, clavando su oscura mirada en los cansados ojos de su jefe, un hombre que había visto demasiado y que le tenía estima, a pesar de todas las locuras que la morena había cometido seguía siendo la mejor de sus agente y su intuición nunca había fallado.

-**Dime Regina ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

La joven agente tiró sobre la mesa la carpeta con los archivos del caso, abriéndolo y mostrando la fotografía que tanto la había perturbado la noche anterior.

-"Emma Swan, desapareció sin dejar rastro hace cinco años saliendo de su escuela, nadie vio nada, nadie escuchó nada, simplemente se esfumó y cinco años después sigue sin haber respuestas sobre su paradero, nunca se halló un cuerpo, no hubo petición de rescate a pesar de que los Swan son una de las familias más influyentes de la ciudad"

-**Conozco bien el caso Swan, su padre es amigo mío, por desgracia es un callejón sin salida, no hay prueba alguna de lo que sucedió y demasiadas hipótesis de lo que pudo suceder, es un quebradero de cabeza ¿Por qué lo has recuperado?**

-"Quiero resolverlo, quiero encargarme de este caso, encontrar a esa niña, ya es hora de dar respuestas"

-**No creo que sea buena idea, ya te he dicho que es un quebradero de cabeza, no hay por dónde cogerlo.**

-"Tengo una corazonada, creo que con el tiempo cosas que en su momento no tenían importancia pueden volverse una pista, creo que puedo resolverlo"

El director miró a su agente, su tenacidad era admirable y, si estaba ocupada en ese caso, no se metería en problemas ni arriesgaría operaciones de mayor calibre, quizás buscar a Emma Swan la ayudaría a reencontrarse consigo misma y dejar atrás el pasado que la estaba destrozando.

-**Está bien Regina, tienes carta blanca, investiga el caso de Emma Swan y mantenme informado. ¿Necesitas que te asigne a alguien para ayudarte?**

-"Sola estoy bien, además siempre puedo contar con el friky del archivo"

-**Entonces de corazón, espero que tengas suerte donde otros fracasaron.**

Con el consentimiento de su jefe para seguir su intuición, Regina bajó a los archivos para recoger toda la información posible sobre Emma y su desaparición. Pronto se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no había mucho que recoger, algunas transcripciones de interrogatorios, algunas actitudes sospechosas pero en general nada sólido, nada que le guiara por dónde empezar a buscar.

Se marchó a su casa para leer todo lo que había recogido, por primera vez en tres años no paraba en un bar para beber hasta perder el sentido de la realidad, puesto que necesitaba estar despejada y despierta, cualquier detalle pequeño que se escapase hacia cinco años ella debería encontrarlo y así estar más cerca de descubrir qué había pasado con Emma Swan.

Sin darse cuenta se le hicieron las tres de la mañana, escrutando minuciosamente todos los escritos sin tener nada claro, sin saber cómo continuar la investigación.

Se acostó completamente agotada, decidiendo antes de dormirse que repetiría los interrogatorios, buscaría a los pocos testigos que conocían a Emma y esperaba que, cinco años más tarde, pudiesen dar un poco de luz a ese caso infernal, sin pies ni cabeza, una niña desaparece y se convierte en ceniza al viento, se esfuma sin más, sin dejar rastro.

Se quedó dormida sin pensar en nada, por primera vez en años no lloró hasta desvanecerse pues el agotamiento de la investigación no le permitió pararse a recordar el pasado que tanto le dolía. Durmió sin sueños, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos, durmió profundamente por primera vez en tres largos años.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó descansada y de un extraño buen humor, la ausencia de resaca al no haber bebido por estar trabajando la ayudó a incorporarse rápidamente y meterse en la ducha con celeridad, tenía trabajo que hacer, tenía a una niña desaparecida que encontrar.

Se adecentó rápidamente y se dirigió a la oficina, necesitaba encontrar a una persona, la compañera de clase y amiga de Emma, Ruby Lucas. La única a la que se interrogó con más ahínco pues fue ella la última en ver a la muchacha antes de desaparecer.

Buscó en los archivos federales para ver qué había sido de la señorita Lucas cinco años más tarde, dónde podía encontrarla. Tras varias horas sin dar con nada, finalmente la encontró. Al parecer estaba estudiando y trabajaba para costearse la carrera en una pequeña cafetería. Apuntó la dirección y cogió su coche, pues estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y tenía prisa por dar un poco de luz al amasijo de datos inconexos que componían ese caso.

Unas horas más tarde, debido al tráfico infernal, por fin llegó al establecimiento donde trabajaba Ruby. Al entrar, el olor a café recién hecho le recordó que no había tomado nada sólido en horas y sintió bastante apetito. Se sentó en la barra, escrutando el rostro de las personas que trabajaban en el local con disimulo, intentando adivinar cuál de ellas era la muchacha a la que debía interrogar.

Una muchacha joven, de no más de veinte años, con el cabello rojo y bastante bonita se acercó a ella para tomarle el pedido.

-**¿Qué desea tomar?**

**-**"Café solo y un par de tostadas"

-**Estupendo ¿Desea algo más?**

-"Ahora que lo menciona sí, estoy buscando a Ruby Lucas"

**-Yo soy Ruby, ¿Nos conocemos? Porque usted no me suena de nada.**

Regina sacó su placa identificativa como agente federal y la puso sobre la barra, mirando a Ruby directamente a los ojos. La muchacha palideció pues no podía entender qué quería el fbi de ella, no había hecho nada malo.

-**Qué es lo que quiere agente White**

-"Primero mi desayuno, después hablar con usted"

La camarera desapareció el tiempo necesario para preparar lo que Regina le había pedido, preguntándose qué podía querer de ella un agente federal, no se había metido nunca en problemas que ella supiera.

Le sirvió el café y se sentó frente a ella, esperando que iniciase la conversación, completamente intrigada.

-"Señorita Lucas, se estará preguntando qué hago aquí, verá ayer me topé por casualidad con el caso de Emma Swan y he decidido investigarlo, ¿Se acuerda de Emma Swan?"

- **Cómo olvidarla, ella era mi mejor amiga, su desaparición puso el barrio patas arriba, no nos dejaban salir a ninguna parte sin estricta vigilancia.**

-"¿Qué recuerda del día que desapareció?"

-**Fue hace mucho tiempo… en su momento ya me hicieron muchas preguntas, cinco años más tarde no sé qué quiere sacar en claro.**

-"Quizás algún detalle se les haya escapado, algo que en ese momento no parecía importante puede ser la clave para encontrarla, solo dígame qué recuerda"

-**Yo… tiene usted razón, yo mentí en mi declaración hace cinco años.**

-"¿Mintió? Entonces no es cierto que fueron juntas a casa y se separaron en la esquina que cortaba la calle, como cada día habían hecho desde que empezaron a ir juntas a la escuela"

-**Mentí porque me moría de miedo, ese día tenía que ir con Emma como cada día, pero me fui con un amigo al parque. No quería que mis padres supieran lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento porque se habrían vuelto locos y no quería que se supiera que había dejado sola a Emma, que desapareció por mi culpa.**

-"Entonces pudo haber sido secuestrada en cualquier punto del camino de la escuela a su casa, eso complica mucho más la investigación"

-**Siento no haberlo dicho en su momento, yo era una niña, una niña asustada porque su mejor amiga se había esfumado. Han pasado cinco años y sigo pensando que debí haberla acompañado, quizás si no hubiese sido tan estúpida ella estaría bien.**

-"Como bien ha dicho, era una niña y los niños no actúan con maldad, no se preocupe señorita Lucas, la encontraré"

-**Espero que sirva de algo lo que le he contado y por favor, si sabe algo de ella, hágamelo saber.**

Regina le regaló un gesto con la cabeza, dejando el importe de su desayuno sobre la barra y marchándose de ahí sin haber probado el café.

En su mente bailaba la idea de que, por momentos, ese caso se iba complicando pues en lugar de estrechar el círculo para dar con el objetivo, este se iba agrandando y haciendo cada vez más oscuro.

Emma Swan se había desvanecido como ceniza al viento y, cuanto más se complicaba, más ganas tenía de encontrarla, de demostrar que a pesar de su alma herida ella seguía siendo la mejor en su trabajo, de demostrarse a sí misma que valía la pena seguir estando viva. Iba a encontrar a Emma o iba a perderse para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena a Natalia, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada, mi celosita y completamente adorable esthefybautista, la mujer a la que amo y la única con la que deseo compartir mi vida, te quiero bebé.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me mensajean ya sea por aquí o por whatsapp, anima mucho saber vuestra opinión. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el fic genial de amandalaroca y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ**

Pasaban los días, lentos, agónicos, sin resultados, sin pistas, sin nada a lo que aferrarse para seguir esa investigación sin sentido. Todo apuntaba a que la muchacha se había esfumado como el humo, sin dejar un solo rastro, ni una huella a seguir. Todo cuanto tenía eran migas de pan esparcidas al viento y poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla, a pesar de su furiosa tenacidad y su cabezonería.

Cuanto más difícil se ponía el caso, con más ahínco se aferraba a él, como si al resolverlo pudiese vencer el volcán que llevaba en su interior y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, amenazaba con enloquecerla y llevarla hacia un bucle de autodestrucción y dolor irremediable.

Investigando minuciosamente cada resquicio escondido, cada punto de esos archivos buscando encontrar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, cualquier mota de polvo que pudiese dar luz a las sombras, pasaban los días, las horas y ella se olvidaba del mundo, se olvidaba de recordar, de llorar, vivía y respiraba buscando a Emma Swan.

Tras hablar con Ruby y descubrir que la joven podía haber sido secuestrada en un radio más amplio, sus pasos la llevaron a interrogar a cada vecino una vez más, ampliando su investigación y visitando no solo a los habitantes del barrio donde Emma vivía, sino a todos los que llevaban más de cinco años viviendo en el camino que había de la escuela a la residencia Swan.

Tras cinco años poca cosa sacó en claro, algunos la recordaban otros solo habían oído hablar de ella en las noticias, nadie pudo aportar más información sino que añadieron más incógnitas a un caso que cada vez se hacía más amargo y difícil de llevar. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña se desvaneciese de la noche a la mañana y nadie hubiese visto nada?

Habló con antiguos compañeros de Emma, intentando conocerla a través de las palabras de aquellos que compartían con ella su día a día. Todos coincidían en que era una chica agradable, bastante habladora y alegre, amable y buena con la gente de su alrededor, una chica sensata que no se habría ido nunca con un desconocido, no por propia voluntad. Habló con aquellos que fueron sus profesores, había sido una alumna brillante, con mucho futuro, extremadamente inteligente.

Cuanto más sabía de Emma, más deseaba encontrarla, descubrir qué le había pasado, ayudarla si estaba en peligro o, en el peor de los casos, poder dar alivio a sus padres que, tras cinco años buscándola, habían perdido toda esperanza y solo deseaban poder tener paz, respuestas, entender por qué su única hija había sido arrebatada de su lado de esa manera.

Visitar a los Swan fue el momento más duro de haber abierto una vez más esa investigación. La señora Swan la había recibido con el cansancio latente en su mirada, sus ojos expresaban las noches sin dormir, el dolor y las lágrimas derramadas. Un dolor que Regina conocía bien pues ella había perdido también a quién más amaba. Apenas le habló, resignada, su hija no volvería a pesar de las promesas sinceras de la agente, la promesa de que haría todo lo posible por encontrarla y devolverla a su hogar. Creía en la buena voluntad de la morena, pero tras cinco años no podía permitirse el lujo de tener esperanza, su pequeña estaba muerta, estaba segura.

EL señor Swan, más fuerte que su mujer pero igualmente destrozado, compartió con Regina lo mismo que había declarado cinco años atrás, él estaba en un viaje de negocios y al volver a casa encontró la situación desbordada, su hija no había vuelto a casa y, lo que en un primer momento pensaron que era una rabieta de adolescente, se convirtió en cinco años esperando a que su pequeña apareciese por la puerta en cualquier momento. Su voz, aunque segura, dejaba ver el ahogo que sentía, la culpa, el dolor. Si no hubiese sido tan sobre protector con su única hija quizás no habría desaparecido.

Al marcharse del caserón donde Emma había crecido tenía un nudo en el estómago, tanto dolor, una familia destrozada sin motivo y sin un por qué. A pesar de que cada vez que daba con algo solo suscitaba más preguntas, cada vez estaba más convencida de que debía resolverlo.

Enfrascada en su trabajo, obsesionada, prácticamente enferma, sin pensar en nada más que en encontrar a Emma, fue pasando el tiempo y sin darse cuenta llegó el día de su cumpleaños.

Habría sido como un día cualquiera, hacía años que ni pensaba en su cumpleaños como un día especial, y ni siquiera se acordó al levantarse y ponerse directamente a trabajar, no lo recordó hasta que al medio día recibió una llamada de su mejor y única amiga, la única que la soportaba desde que había enviudado de forma tan violenta y repentina, la única que soportaba sus cambios de humor constantes, sus rabietas, sus noches de alcoholismo en las que tenía que llevarla a su casa porque no podía ni andar. Kathryn había sido su amiga desde niñas, habían crecido juntas, eran como hermanas aunque en ese momento Regina quería matarla por haberla interrumpido en medio de su meticuloso trabajo. Cogió el teléfono dispuesta a soltarle todo tipo de insultos, pues estaba realmente enfadada. -"Maldita seas Kath, ¿Qué quieres?" -Feliz cumpleaños Gina, ¿Cómo te sientes con 35 años, vieja? -"Si estuvieses aquí ahora mismo te disparaba" -Déjame adivinar, no te acordabas de tu propio cumpleaños, que suerte tienes de que tu mejor amiga sí que se haya acordado y tenga un plan magnífico para celebrarlo. -"Celébralo tú solita, yo tengo trabajo" -Regina, voy a pasar a recogerte a las diez y espero que estés preparada, no puedes seguir encerrada en ti misma o en tu trabajo, no es sano. -"No tengo ganas de celebrar nada, otro año quizás" -Ya hace tres años, Gina. Yo también la echo de menos pero créeme no le gustaría verte así, tú no eres así, esta noche vamos a divertirnos quieras o no. Regina suspiró, su amiga tenía razón, Jenn habría odiado verla así, tras unos minutos en silencio en los cuales Kathryn creyó oír los engranajes de su mente funcionando a toda prisa finalmente contestó. -"Está bien, a las diez te espero, ¿Dónde vamos?" -No te lo voy a decir, solo te adelanto que habrás alcohol y mujeres. Antes de que pudiese replicar, su amiga colgó el teléfono, dejando a Regina con la palabra en la boca. No le había gustado su respuesta, seguramente la llevaría a cualquier antro donde bailaban mujeres, asegurándole que debía dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y conocer a un nuevo amor, rehacer su vida. Como si ella fuese a fijarse en una chica que se desnuda por dinero. Odiaba esos sitios y odiaba haberle dicho que sí a kath, era una noche perdida, una noche sin investigar. Refunfuñando y pensando en todos los reproches que le haría a su amiga se dejó llevar por el trabajo, intentando no pensar que había pasado un años más en su vida, sin que Jenn le regalase una sonrisa. Sin darse apenas cuenta pasó el tiempo, y se encontró a sí misma volando para estar lista cuando Kath fuese a buscarla, si algo odiaba era no ser puntual. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió lo más discreta que pudo, no sabía dónde la iba a llevar su amiga y no quería llamar la atención. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje para disimular sus noches de desvelo y a las diez en punto estaba lista en la puerta, esperando ver llegar el coche de Kath en cualquier momento. Unos minutos después estaba dentro del pequeño BMW de su amiga, intentando sonsacarle dónde iban. -"En serio, sabes que odio las sorpresas, dónde vamos" -A un sitio en el que vas a poder deleitarte viendo chicas. -"No quiero ver chicas" -Llevas tres años encerrada, tu mal humor es casi inaguantable, como tu mejor amiga tengo que remediar eso. -"Y según tú si me llevas a ver chicas voy a ser feliz de pronto" -No, pero es un principio, además quizás si te dan amor te cambie un poco la cara. -"Espero que no sea cierto lo que estoy pensando Kath, porque si es lo que creo voy a matarte" -¿Qué estás pensando? -"Dime que no me llevas de putas" -Queda mejor prostíbulo, o club de alterne. Además no tienes por qué hacer nada, tomamos unas copas, ves el show y te llevo a casa sana y salva. -"Cuando nos bajemos del coche voy a matarte, soy agente federal, no puedo irme de putas" -Primero, no tienen por qué enterarse, y segundo, seguro que tu jefe me lo agradece, estás inaguantable, necesitas relajarte. Regina fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, la idea de bajarse del coche en marcha le pareció demasiado dramática, mas cuando parasen iba a matar a Kath. Quería mucho a su amiga pero tenía ideas demasiado alocadas para ella, el día no podía ir mejor, cumplía años, Jenn no estaba a su lado y su mejor amiga la llevaba forzada a un prostíbulo asegurándole que era lo que necesitaba. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, solo quería que se terminase esa noche nefasta y volver a su casa, meterse en la cama y dormir sin soñar. Por fin llegaron a ese antro en las afueras, entraron y Kath la condujo a una mesa desde donde se podía ver el escenario. Prácticamente todos los clientes de ese sitio eran hombres y por como vestían tenían dinero pues, a pesar de las dimensiones ridículas del local, era uno de los clubs de alterne más caros del lugar. Se pidió un whiskey doble sin hielo, necesitaba beber bastante para soportar el bochorno de estar ahí. Tras cuatro whiskeys más, ya no le importó dónde estaba ni con quién, miraba realmente sin ver el escenario donde algunas chicas bailaban caldeando el ambiente, mientras ella solo quería marcharse a casa. No se dio cuenta de que Kath se había marchado y estaba hablando con un hombre, al parecer el que regentaba el lugar. El plan de su amiga desde el primer momento fue que Regina se marchara a casa acompañada, completamente convencida de que una noche loca y desenfrenada la sacaría de la depresión en la que se había sumido su vida. Cuando volvió a la mesa vio los ojos acristalados de la morena, claro síntoma de que estaba bastante ebria, y se atrevió a decirle que le había conseguido "diversión" para esa noche. -Gina, no vas a pasar la noche de tu cumpleaños sola. -"¿Te quedas a dormir en casa?" -No, yo no, te va a acompañar una señorita de aquí, es muy guapa, muy de tu estilo. -"Ni borracha Kath" -Regina, ya lo he pagado y no ha sido barato, es mi regalo de cumpleaños y navidad de los próximos diez años, así que no oses decir que no. -"Te odio Kathryn, te odio con toda mi alma" -Se llama Jennyfer, así no te equivocarás diciendo su nombre, y así te darás cuenta Regina que es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, es hora de dejar a Jenn atrás. -"Te odio…" -Venga vamos, que está esperando fuera Si no hubiese bebido tanto seguramente habría salido corriendo a cualquier sitio, Kath era una buena chica pero a veces demasiado idiota, solo a ella se le ocurría pagarle una prostituta por su cumpleaños, iba a matarla. No reparó en la muchacha que se subió al coche con ellas, no se fijó, ni se inmutó, perdida en sus propias divagaciones y en sus planes de venganza contra la loca de su amiga que la había metido en esa locura. Kath había tirado el dinero porque en cuanto llegaran echaría a la chica y se iría a dormir, le daba igual que después la loca de su amiga se enfadara con ella, no estaba tan loca como para arriesgar su trabajo y su integridad acostándose con una prostituta. Sus pensamientos desvariaban por culpa del alcohol, a medida que se iban acercando a su casa estaba más mareada, más cansada y odiaba ese maldito cumpleaños, el peor de toda su vida, peor incluso que los anteriores en los que Jenn tampoco estaba. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kath no se bajó del coche, dejándole el marrón de cargar con Regina a la pobre chica que había contratado para hacerle compañía esa noche y marchándose de ahí, sabiendo que su amiga podía estallar contra ella en cualquier momento. Regina se dirigió a su casa, medio tambaleándose y medio sujeta por la prostituta que temía por la integridad de su cliente al verla en ese estado. Abrió la puerta como pudo agradeciendo interiormente el haber dejado todo arreglado a pesar de que no esperaba volver acompañada a casa. Una vez en su hogar se dignó a mirar por primera vez a la muchacha, que no había dicho aún ni una sola palabra. Era muy bonita, más de lo que se imaginaba. Bonita e intrigante, su rostro reflejaba timidez y desconcierto, quizás era la primera vez que se iba con una mujer, era joven, debía tener 21 años no más, su cabello rubio le caía en cascada sobre la espalda descubierta, un vestido rojo fuego que dejaba ver sus piernas era la prenda que vestía, haciéndola ver completamente hermosa y deseable, pero lo que convertía a esa chica en un misterio intrigante eran sus ojos, Regina estaba convencida de que no la conocía de nada, no la había visto nunca antes y aun así sus ojos le resultaban demasiado familiares, como un recuerdo lejano. Atribuyendo ese sentimiento de familiaridad que sintió al mirar a la prostituta al alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, se decidió a echarla de ahí, mas se mareó y corrió a tumbarse, mientras bajo sus pies el suelo se movía demasiado. La voz dulce y suave de la muchacha la sacó de sí misma cuando amablemente se dirigió a ella. -¿Necesitas ayuda? -"No, necesito que te vayas de aquí, mi ex amiga mañana va a morir por esta encerrona" -No puedo irme a ninguna parte, se supone que tengo que quedarme contigo unas horas y que luego me devolverás al club -"¿Me ves a mí en condiciones de llevarte a alguna parte?" -…No, ¿Por qué me habéis hecho venir entonces? -"Porque mi amiga es idiota, pero me las va a pagar" -Entonces no quieres que yo… -"No, no quiero nada de ti, si no quieres o no puedes irte quédate en el sillón, yo me voy a dormir" Se levantó pesadamente para meterse en la cama y terminar con ese día horrible, para despertarse de esa pesadilla cuando nuevamente la voz dulce de la chiquilla que estaba en su salón la dejó sin aliento. -Regina…Feliz cumpleaños. La miró profundamente, suponiendo que Kath le había explicado el motivo por el cual la contrataban, le pareció que sus palabras eran sinceras, a pesar de que con esa gente nunca puedes estar seguro de nada. Miró nuevamente sus ojos, y esa sensación de haberlos visto antes volvió a su pecho con más fuerza. Le hizo un gesto para demostrarle que la había escuchado pero que no obtendría más respuesta que esa y se marchó a su cama, dejando a la muchacha bastante angustiada pues no iba a volver al club y eso podía traerle problemas. Se acostó y no tardó en dormirse, sin poder sacar de su cabeza los ojos de esa prostituta, esos ojos verdeazulados, ojos tristes y cansados. ¿Dónde había visto antes esos ojos?  
> <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Va especialmente dedicado como todo lo que hago a mi amada esthefybautista, mi increíble novia a la que amo con toda mi alma.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es realmente preciada. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 UN SÓTANO OSCURO**

La joven prostituta observó con una mezcla de asombro y temor como aquella extraña mujer caía completamente ebria en su cama y se quedaba dormida. Sin medios para volver al club en esos momentos y convencida de que estaba en un buen lío por perder tantas horas de trabajo, finalmente se dejó caer resignada, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Poco acostumbrada a dormir y sin nada de sueño, se paseó por el apartamento curiosa, observando todos los detalles, desde la exquisita decoración hasta la fina capa de polvo que cubría los muebles, dándole a entender que esa mujer no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Algunos cuadros bastante curiosos y bonitos adornaban las paredes, contrarrestando la ausencia de fotografías, ni de amigos ni de familia. La dueña de casa era solitaria, o al menos eso entendía ella, finalmente sus ojos encontraron el único marco que contenía una foto, sobre la mesita del salón y, movida por su curiosidad incesante, agarro dicha fotografía y la estudió con cuidado.

Dos mujeres, en una reconoció a su extraña cliente de esa noche, sin duda algunos años atrás, su rostro en esa foto era muy distinto al que ella había visto, en esa imagen la morena resplandecía, en sus ojos se podía leer la felicidad. La otra mujer debía ser su esposa, también era bonita y también reflejaba amor y felicidad, de ojos grises y cabello castaño claro, atrapadas en un marco eternamente, reflejando emociones extintas. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de la otra mujer, quizás se hubiesen divorciado y por eso la morena tenía ese carácter tan agrio, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si alguna vez sus ojos aguamarina habrían brillado como brillaban los de esa fotografía, si alguna vez había conocido la felicidad, si era así había sido hacía tanto tiempo que no lo recordaba.

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon por sus mejillas, recordando el infierno que era su vida, completamente consciente de que jamás podría escapar, de que sus ojos jamás brillarían de amor y paz, estaba condenada, llevaba demasiado tiempo condenada. Volvió a dejar el marco donde lo encontró, intentando calmar el fuego abrasante que ahogaba su alma y amenazaba su integridad mental. Se sentó en el sillón, donde la morena le había indicado, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, recitando en su mente canciones para niños, canciones de cuna, eso siempre la había calmado cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir, mas esa noche tenía miedo y el terror que había aprisionado su alma no le dejaba pensar en nada más que en el inicio de todo, en cómo dejó de vivir, en cómo había acabado ahí, llorando sin poder controlar sus lágrimas en el sillón de una extraña mujer que apenas la había mirado, siendo participe muda de un recuerdo feliz atrapado en un insignificante trozo de papel.

Cerró sus ojos suspirando y evocando una vez más un sótano oscuro, como había salido del colegio sola, por primera vez en años, como andaba tranquila y perdida en sus propios pensamientos sobre el amor juvenil y las hormonas alborotadas, como escuchó un coche frenar secamente y todo se volvió oscuro.

No supo cuánto había dormido, cuando despertó le dolía la cabeza y creyó haber tenido un accidente, mas al abrir los ojos todo seguía oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba solo que no estaba sola, en ese sótano había muchas niñas como ella, asustadas y tristes, algunas lloraban, otras se resignaban a un destino evidente. Si en un principio la idea de que sus padres pagaran un rescate por ella, pronto descartó esa idea al ver que muchas de las niñas ahí encerradas no provenían de familias adineradas y todas tenían los rasgos físicos parecidos a los suyos, ese secuestro no tenía nada que ver con su apellido y el patrimonio de su familia, ella no era nada tonta, todo lo contrario, en seguida comprendió que había ido a parar a manos de traficantes de personas, que su destino iba a ser demasiado horrible como para imaginarlo sin temblar.

No pudo evitarlo y se unió a sus compañeras que lloraban aterradas y sobre todo derrotadas, al fin y al cabo era solo una niña, no podía defenderse, no podía tratar de escapar, solo le quedaba rezar para que toda la policía de la ciudad la estuviese buscando, que la encontrasen pronto y la devolviesen con su familia, pensar en sus padres ahogó su corazón y las lágrimas se congelaron en sus ojos, debía ser fuerte y luchar, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Ella era una chica muy inteligente, escuchaba y analizaba todo cuanto se decía, así supo que había caído en manos de la mafia japonesa y que movían mucho dinero con la prostitución infantil, sus averiguaciones no hicieron más que acrecentar su miedo, ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? Recordó con nauseas la primera vez, cuando solo era una niña. Recordó aquel local clandestino donde millonarios de todo el mundo se reunían para comprar el derecho a pasar la primera noche con una de esas niñas, recordaba con odio y asco la subasta, como iba subiendo la cifra y a la vez su miedo, seguidamente el dolor lacerante, las lágrimas y el asco que sintió aquella primera vez, el principio de ese infierno, como mataron su inocencia, le quitaron su humanidad transformándola en un objeto de hombres, en nadie, en nada, le quitaron su nombre, su juventud, le robaron su vida.

Durante cinco años había pertenecido a demasiada gente, había cambiado de dueño demasiadas veces, siempre encerrada en un sótano oscuro, siempre odiando la noche y todo lo que traía, hombres hambrientos, babosos y crueles que disfrutaban viéndola llorar. Hasta que llegó el momento que no quedaron lágrimas, que la idea de libertad quedó extirpada de su mente para siempre. Neal era el último que se había adueñado de ella, cuando solo tenía diecisiete años, de todos el más cruel, al que más temía. Recordaba cuando intentó escapar una vez, el castigo no fue físico, no podía dañar a su pequeña obra de arte, pero la marcó para siempre. A Neal le gustaba recordarle que ella era suya, obligándola muchas noches a compartir con él su lecho, obligándola a amarle cuando ella no lo quería. Odiaba a Neal y le temía, cuando volviese al club iba a enfadarse muchísimo con ella porque había perdido toda la noche, tenía tanto miedo a las consecuencia de haberse quedado en ese apartamento atrapada, sin dinero para al menos poder intentar volver, solo de imaginar lo que le venía encima le entraron escalofríos y nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. El cansancio la atrapó sin avisar y empezaron a cerrársele los ojos, miró el sillón intentando averiguar como acostarse para estar cómoda cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y una sensación de vacío en el pecho la aterrorizó. Por mucho tiempo que pasase, ella seguía siendo una niña asustada encerrada en un sótano oscuro. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía buscó a la morena, creía recordar que se llamaba Regina. Seguramente al despertar se iba a enfadar con ella pero en ese momento no le importó, no quería estar sola, no quería seguir en ese sótano de sus recuerdos. Cuando la encontró ella estaba profundamente dormida, aunque parecía tener un sueño agitado. Se descalzó y se acostó a su lado intentando no despertarla, sentir su presencia cerca la reconfortaba, escuchar el latido de su corazón poco a poco la fue sumiendo en la inconsciencia y así, prácticamente dormida, le pareció escuchar su nombre en los labios de Regina, el nombre de Emma a lo lejos, seguramente ya en sus propios sueños. Si ella hubiese sabido que la morena dormida a su lado soñaba con ella desde hacía semanas seguramente se habría conmovido. En su mente recogió ese hecho insólito como un sueño, era imposible que Regina susurrase el nombre en sueños. Cayó profundamente dormida, con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, dormía lejos de ese sótano oscuro por primera vez en cinco años.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque la amo cada día más y, aunque me aterra lo que siento porque es intenso y fuerte, me da igual y voy a luchar por un nosotras eterno. **

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es realmente preciada. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 INDUSTRIAS MILLS**

Amanecía un nuevo día, el sol regaba el rostro de Regina, devolviéndole la consciencia poco a poco, con la cabeza pesada y adormecida debido al exceso de alcohol de la noche anterior. Con los ojos aun cerrados recordó la nefasta noche de su cumpleaños y las inmensas ganas que tenía de matar lentamente a su amiga por la encerrona que le hizo. Pensó en la prostituta, había sido desagradable con ella pero en su estado no había podido razonar, la muchacha solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, recordó su mirada, profunda y triste, sus ojos la habían perturbado demasiado ya que no se quitaba de la cabeza la sensación de haberlos visto antes y no era capaz de recordar dónde, por mucho que lo pensara. Debía sacarse a esa niña de la cabeza, al fin y al cabo no volvería a verla más, no volvería a acercarse ni a un kilómetro de un prostíbulo ni aunque le pagaran, el bochorno que sintió había sido excesivo junto al sentimiento de culpa, sintió que había traicionado a Jenn de alguna manera, se sintió sucia y vacía. Dispuesta a olvidar lo acontecido, se estiró suavemente y abrió los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz y dispuesta a levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama.

Junto a ella estaba aún esa chica, no se había marchado como ella pensaba. Su primera reacción fue constatar que estaba vestida y suspiró de alivió al descubrir que aun llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, no se había acostado con ella, eso habría sido nefasto para su carrera y para ella como persona, no podía caer tan bajo como para recurrir a ese tipo de servicios.

Tras el alivio de saber que no había cometido una locura, vino la ira y el enfado. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para meterse en su cama? ¿Quién era ella para ocupar el espacio de Jenn? Sin ser consciente de que su mal humor era una bomba de relojería, despertó con brusquedad a la muchacha para echarla de su casa.

Emma abrió los ojos asustada, y saltó mirando a su alrededor intentando averiguar dónde estaba pues no se parecía en nada a su pequeña habitación en el club. Finalmente clavó su mirada en los oscuros ojos encendidos de ira de Regina y sintió un escalofrío al verla, su rostro frío e impasible, su gesto de desprecio en su rostro y sus ojos que reflejaban odio, era una imagen realmente aterradora que consiguió avergonzarla y ponerla nerviosa. ¿Cómo explicarle qué motivos la llevaron a meterse en su cama? La tomaría por loca. No pudo evitar comparar el rostro que tenía delante con el rostro de la fotografía, tan distinto. Una sola persona podía expresar emociones tan distintas con solo una mirada, daba realmente pavor.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama pues le temblaban las piernas, y no solo porque Regina la miraba como si fuese a matarla en cualquier momento, sino porque había pasado toda la noche fuera del club y Neal le pediría la retribución, una noche fuera era mucho dinero perdido, dinero que ella no tenía y no podía pagar.

Volvió a mirar a Regina a los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que su mirada la perturbaba, durante unos segundos ninguna dijo nada, mirándose. Tan distintas, de mundos tan opuestos y aun así sin saberlo tan parecidas en su interior, ambas sufrían, ambas lloraban de dolor por las noches. En ese momento, Emma decidió que no podía volver al club, no sin dinero y, sin duda ella no tenía la culpa de haber pasado la noche fuera, la culpable era esa mujer morena que se había dormido cuando tenía que devolverla a su puesto de trabajo, como era su culpa, sería ella quién pagase el precio.

Si Regina no hubiese estado tan sumida en su idea obsesiva de haber perturbado a Jenn metiendo a otra mujer en su cama, quizás habría comprendido que esos ojos aguamarina que la miraban con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad eran los ojos de Emma Swan. Finalmente fue la morena quien rompió ese incómodo silencio, dispuesta a echar a esa mujer que se había atrevido a meterse con ella en la cama sin su permiso.

**-**"No creo haberla invitado a quedarse, y mucho menos en mi cama, ahora márchese de aquí, no quiero verla nunca más ¿Quedó claro?"

-**Yo me iré, pero antes dos cosas. La primera es que no puedo irme sola, yo no tengo coche y como ves vine con lo puesto, no puedo coger un taxi para volver, sino me habría ido anoche.**

**-**"Te pagaré el taxi, ahora lárgate"

-**La segunda cuestión a tratar son mis honorarios.**

-"Kath te pagó anoche, yo no tengo que darte nada"

-**Tu amiga pagó por dos horas, asegurando que luego me devolvería al club para seguir con mi trabajo. Como puedes observar he perdido toda la noche y culpa mía no es. Debes pagarme las horas restantes.**

-"No pienso darte nada, yo no te quería aquí, ya le diré a kath que se pase por ahí y pague el resto"

-**Parece que no lo entiendes, no puedo presentarme ante mi jefe sin el resto del dinero, eso sería un problema.**

Regina miró a la muchacha, pensativa, sabía que tenía razón, el mundo en el que se movía no entendía de excusas sino de dinero en efectivo. La mirada cargada de miedo de la joven le dio a entender que si se presentaba sin su paga podía meterse en problemas y, en cierto modo se sentía culpable pues de haber estado serena ella misma la habría devuelto mucho antes y no habría perdido toda la noche.

-"¿Cuánto es lo que falta?"

**-Son 500 dólares por hora, haz las cuentas.**

-"Estás loca si crees que te voy a dar tanto dinero"

-**Entonces ves y le explicas tú a mi jefe porqué estuve fuera toda la noche y porqué vuelvo sin un solo céntimo.**

-"No tengo tanto dinero, no encima"

-**Pues piensa algo, tú eres el cliente, es tu problema.**

Cruzando los brazos y desafiándola con la mirada, a Regina se le puso un nudo en el estómago, hizo mentalmente las cuentas, pues la chica tenía razón, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo y tenía que dar cuentas a sus superiores, calculó que había estado en su casa unas siete horas, quizás menos y quitando las dos que pagó Kath debía darle 2.500 dólares, una cantidad que no llevaba encima. Empezó a pensar con celeridad pues tenía miedo de sacar tanto dinero de su cuenta y después tener que dar explicaciones en el fbi. Una idea loca se le vino a la mente y corrió a vestirse, dejando a la muchacha esperándola impaciente, esperando que le diera el dinero y poder irse pues imaginaba que Neal estaría furioso con ella y sintió escalofríos. No le daba miedo lo que pudiese hacerle a ella, tenía métodos más inhumanos de someterla y mantenerla dócil, solo de pensarlo le entraron ganas de llorar y aguantó como pudo las lágrimas.

Cuando Regina apareció vestida impecable y perfectamente maquillada, cogió las llaves de su mercedes y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Sin pronunciar palabra salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al parquin, ninguna de las dos hablo cuando entraron al coche y salieron del edificio, mientras Emma esperaba ser pagada y poder olvidarse de ese asunto, poder alejarse de esa mujer tan misteriosa, le ponía nerviosa su mirada oscura, la intimidaba. Al cabo de unos minutos de viaje sin lograr descifrar dónde se dirigían, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

-**¿Dónde vamos?**

**-**"A buscar tu paga, ¿Tu jefe acepta cheques?"

-**Creo que sí, no lo sé. ¿Está muy lejos el banco al que vamos?**

**-**"No vamos a ningún banco, vamos a ver a mi padre"

Emma se mantuvo en silencio el resto del trayecto, intentando entender a esa mujer tan extraña y complicada. Finalmente se quedó boquiabierta ante la blanca mansión a la que se dirigían. Ni la casa de sus padres era tan ostentosa como esa vivienda. Regina era una niña rica, tenía que haberlo sabido, mas no se le notaba nada, era bastante sencilla en su forma de comportarse, algo malhumorada pero sencilla. Aparcó y llamó a la puerta, con la rubia pegada a sus espaldas todo el rato. Suspiró cuando la doncella abrió la puerta y las condujo directamente al despacho del señor Mills, padre de Regina. Cuando Henry vio a su hija sonrió y se le acercó, abrazándola con fuerza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que su hija venía acompañada, quizás por fin había salido del agujero y había decidido enamorarse otra vez.

-**Regina, no te esperaba hasta el mediodía, estoy ocupado pero si quieres puedes esperarme. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías con una amiga?**

-"Papá, no es lo que crees. Necesito que me des un cheque de 2500 dólares"

-**Pero, hace años que no me pides dinero hija, ¿Estás en algún tipo de problema?**

**-**"Algo así, Kath y sus ideas, me ha metido en un lío, ahora le tengo que pagar a esta chica y no tengo dinero, no encima"

-**Y acudes a mí, en lugar de ir al banco. ¿En qué estás metida Regina?**

-"Yo en nada, ¿me vas a dejar el dinero por favor?"

Henry miró a la muchacha que tímidamente miraba la escena con miedo a intervenir, no quería imaginarse en qué tipo de lío se había metido su hija y tampoco le importó mucho. Regina era su única hija y, tras la muerte de su esposa, lo único que le quedaba y la adoraba, a pesar de su humor insufrible y sus líos cada vez más extraños.

Cogió su libro de cheques y extendió uno para la muchacha rubia. Sin darse cuenta puso un cero de más, entregándole 25.000 dólares en lugar de los 2.500 que le había pedido, cuando se fijó en ese pequeño detalle se encogió de hombros y sonriendo a la muchacha le extendió el papel.

-**Puse un cero de más, no importa, un pequeño regalo por haber soportado a la tozuda de mi hija.**

-"Pero… es muchísimo dinero"

**-Lo bueno de ser el dueño de industrias Mills es que puedo despilfarrar, además cuando Regina herede mi imperio ya se encargará ella de mantenerlo.**

Emma se quedó embobada viendo ese cheque, sin duda Neal iba a dar saltos de alegría, quizás iba a salir algo positivo de toda la situación. Le dio las gracias una vez más a ese hombre mientras Regina la apremiaba para marcharse cuanto antes y terminar con esa historia. Durante todo el trayecto hacia el club ninguna dijo una palabra, al llegar Emma se bajó del coche tras un tímido adiós y corrió hacia la entrada, mientras el mercedes se alejaba rápidamente del lugar. Rápidamente apareció Neal hecho una furia.

-¿**Se puede saber dónde coño estabas? dos horas tenías que estar fuera no toda la noche, ¿sabes la cantidad de clientes que he perdido por tu culpa?**

-"Lo sé, todo se complicó, pero mira me han dado esto, toma"

Emma le entregó el cheque, y al ver el importe los ojos de su jefe se agrandaron por la sorpresa, era mucho más dinero del que habría conseguido con su prostituta estrella trabajando toda la noche. Miró una vez más a Emma y le preguntó.

-**¿Quién era ella?**

-"Regina Mills, la heredera de industrias Mills, tiene muchísima pasta"

-**Has hecho un trabajo excelente pequeñaja, estoy contento contigo.**

-"Eso quiere decir… ¿vas a dejar que lo vea?"

-**una hora, te dejaré verlo una hora.**

-Dos horas, son 25.000 dólares, merezco verlo más tiempo.

**-Una hora y medias, es mi última oferta. Consígueme más cheques como estos y me pensaré dejarte que lo veas más.**

Emma guardó silencio, en su rostro una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de esperanza. Iba a poder ver a su hijo mucho más de lo que normalmente le permitían.

El motivo por el que no huía, por el que no se rebelaba, el motivo por el que había aceptado su destino. Su hijo, aquel que le arrebataron siendo bebé, aquel pequeñin al que Neal tenía retenido y usaba para premiar a Emma o para castigarla cuando desobedecía. La rubia sonreía feliz con el corazón hinchado de alegría mientras Neal la llevaba a ver a su hijo, hacía semanas que no le dejaba verlo y lo echaba de menos.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la ciudad, Regina no dejaba de pensar en los ojos aguamarina de la prostituta, no podía concentrase en nada, daba vueltas por la calle sin rumbo fijo, sumida en sus pensamientos. Creía que al dejarla en el club y dejar atrás toda esa locura la sensación que llevaba perturbándola desde la noche anterior desaparecería mas solo se acrecentó.

Finalmente volvió a su apartamento, dándose cuenta de que el perfume de la rubia residía en el aire como intentando burlarse de su mente completamente confundida. Se acostó en su cama, sintiendo como el aroma dulzón de esa muchacha invadía sus sentidos y finalmente se durmió tras decidir que volvería al club, volvería a ver a esa mujer, averiguaría quién era y porqué sus ojos la perturbaban de esa forma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi princesa esthefybautista, porque la amo con locura, es mi luz mi vida y mi todo. Te amo mi bebé.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es realmente preciada. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 EMMA SWAN**

Emma sonreía feliz mientras entraba tras Neal a aquella casa donde tenía retenido a su pequeño. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que supo que estaba embarazada, hacía ya dos años. Como lloró amargamente al imaginar el terrible destino de su bebé al que no conocía pero ya amaba con fuerza. En contra de lo que había creído, Neal no se enfadó por su embarazo, le dejó continuarlo sin ponerle pegas, aunque tanta amabilidad escondía un fin maquiavélico, le dejo amar a ese niño con toda su alma para arrebatárselo nada más nacer, llevándoselo y reteniéndolo. Solo si obedecía ciegamente todas sus órdenes sin chistar, podría ver al niño. Una manera cruel e inhumana para tenerla dominada y sometida, usando su amor por ese pequeño para sus fines egoístas y mezquinos.

Entró en la habitación de su chiquitín, una habitación que en realidad era su jaula y se maravilló como siempre al verlo, cada día estaba más grande, jugando solito en un rincón. El pequeño levantó la mirada al escuchar que alguien entraba, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Emma y su cara se tiñó de pura felicidad. Se levantó torpemente y corrió con los brazos alzados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Mami, mami, aupa mami.**

Emma alzó a su hijo y le llenó su carita de besos, abrazándolo y empapándose de su aroma infantil, de su tierna inocencia, de su creciente alegría, su pequeño era inmensamente feliz únicamente teniéndola a su lado. El pequeño reía feliz, mientras su madre le hacía cosquillas en la barriga, jugando con su pelo o llenándole la cara de besos de niño, cargados de saliva. Sus ojitos brillaban cuando Emma estaba con él, pues el resto del tiempo solía estar solo y triste, la echaba de menos. La cogió de las manos y la llevó a su rincón donde había estado pintando y orgulloso le enseñó a su madre sus obras.

-**Mami mira, tú.**

Emma no podía dejar de sonreír, esos momentos junto a su hijo eran su tesoro más preciado, él era lo que más amaba en el mundo y por él era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pasó rápido el tiempo, entre juegos, risas y compartir momentos juntos, hasta que finalmente Neal entró, rompiendo el ambiente de alegría y amor que reinaba en esa habitación.

-**Emma, se acabó el tiempo, despídete.**

La rubia miró a su hijo, acarició suavemente su carita y besó su frente con amor, preparándose a despedirse de él una vez más, a romper su corazón una vez más.

-"Mami se tiene que ir ahora, James, pero volverá pronto"

-**No…Mami queda, no se va.**

-"Volveré pronto chiquitin, volveré y jugaremos a ser astronautas ¿Sí?"

-**No se va.**

Cansado de esperar, Neal agarró a Emma por el brazo y la sacó a la fuerza de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para ahogar el llanto desesperado del pequeño, siempre que se la llevaba pasaba lo mismo, el niño lloraba histérico y destrozaba el corazón de su madre.

-**Volverás a verlo pronto, siempre que te comportes como debes.**

No dijo nada, no habló, no lloró, no dejó que se notara como su corazón dejaba de latir al despedirse de su pequeño. El trayecto al club fue en completo silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, la rubia miraba el horizonte soñando con ser libre, coger a su hijo y marcharse lejos, quizás a algún lugar con playa, solo ellos dos, felices y juntos, un sueño idílico y utópico que jamás se cumpliría pues la cruda realidad la golpeaba en la cara con fuerza, era presa eterna, esclava eterna y no podía escapar.

Al llegar se arregló, se maquilló, se transformó en Jennifer, esa mujer que divertía a los hombres, un objeto, alguien a quién odiaba y de quién no podía escapar. Alguien que se había adueñado de su identidad pues hacía demasiados años que había dejado de ser Emma Swan. Una vez lista, se dispuso a trabajar, como cada noche, sin cambiar un ápice su rutina, sin saber que el destino ya había puesto en juego sus cartas y que todo estaba a punto de desmoronarse, su destino estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre aunque no lo sabía.

Para Regina había sido un día de locos, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente, sentía como esta se cortocircuitaba y dejaba de funcionar por momentos. Sentía ganas de llorar pues echaba terriblemente de menos a Jenn, se sentía sucia por haber metido a otra mujer en su cama y más sucia aun por no poder sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza y no entender por qué.

Siempre que no entendía algo se ponía nerviosa, se bloqueaba, se encerraba en sí misma y no sabía cómo salir de la situación, se sentía por un momento como una liebre deslumbrada por los faros de los coches, aterrada y paralizada, sin poder tomar una decisión acertada.

Ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, no se había fijado en él, solo recordaba que llevaba una capa de maquillaje excesiva y que sus ojos le eran familiares, sin saber dónde los había visto antes y sin entender por qué la perturbaban tanto.

Su estado era de histeria total, dando vueltas por su apartamento como un león enjaulado, dando vueltas por la calle sin rumbo fijo, su mente parecía haberse estropeado, los recuerdos de Jenn se mezclaban con recuerdos banales de la noche anterior, del día de locos que había tenido.

Finalmente, temiendo por su salud mental, tomó la decisión de volver a ver a la prostituta, necesitaba entender por qué sus ojos le resultaban familiares, por qué se sentía tan extraña desde que había aparecido en su vida. Necesitaba entender o su mente colapsaría.

Miró una vez más la fotografía, los ojos grises de Jenn, llenos de vida y amor mirándola desde un trozo de papel.

-"Perdóname Jenn, pero necesito hacer esto, necesito volver a verla"

Se vistió y cogió las llaves de su coche, necesitaba aclararse o se volvería loca, completamente loca, ya había empezado a hablar sola, a hablar con una fotografía, empezaba a darle miedo su estado, necesitaba retomar el control de su mente y de su vida. Prácticamente había olvidado que estaba enfrascada en un caso importante para ella, llevaba dos días sin poder pensar en Emma Swan, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada.

Llegó al club sintiéndose completamente estúpida. Si su jefe la viera podía perder su trabajo. Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre el volante, intentando decidirse a bajar del coche o arrancar y alejarse de ahí para siempre.

Finalmente bajó pues necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba atar los cabos sueltos, poner en orden su mente. Entró en el local que aún no había abierto y se encontró de frente con un hombre grande e imponente, que debía ser el dueño.

Neal miró a la morena, haciendo memoria de dónde la había visto antes, hasta que recordó quién era y sonrió complacido. Se acercó a ella mostrando toda la amabilidad que conocía y se presentó.

-**Se supone que está cerrado, pero para usted estará siempre abierto señorita Mills.**

Regina se lo quedó mirando, imaginando que la prostituta le había contado de dónde salió el cheque y por eso la había llamado con el apellido de su padre. Iba a replicarle y a decirle que se apellidaba White pero se lo pensó mejor, prefería que no la conocieran por su nombre, así podía pasar desapercibida. Simplemente le sonrió de forma cínica y se dispuso a interpretar, no quería enfadar a ese tipo, solo quería hablar con la puta y largarse.

-"Veo que su muchacha le contó nuestra pequeña aventura"

-**Lo hizo, es una lástima que se quedara dormida, Jennifer es la mejor que tenemos en el club**

-"Bueno, a eso vine, quiero pasar un rato con ella"

**-Con el cheque que le extendió puede pasar toda la noche con ella si así lo quiere, la mandaré llamar, usted póngase cómoda.**

Ese tipo con pinta de gorila le daba mala espina, pero dejó de lado sus cavilaciones y se concentró en su misión, en el motivo por el cual estaba nuevamente en un prostíbulo. Se dejó guiar por Neal a lo que él llamaba la suite imperial. La dejó ahí y se marchó a buscar a Jennifer, que ironía, la prostituta se llamaba igual que su esposa, sin duda Kath se había lucido.

Mientras esperaba curioseó por la estancia, bastante hortera para su gusto, todo de color rojo y rosado, con una gran cama en medio y muchos espejos por todos lados, una habitación odiosa que le causaba claustrofobia. Paseó curiosa, mirando los adornos horteras y subidos de tono del lugar, demasiado asombrada al imaginar que los hombres pagaban por estar ahí, cuando notó un leve carraspeo a sus espaldas y se giró sobresaltada.

Ahí estaba una vez más, sus ojos azules bajo una capa de maquillaje mirándola, escrutándola, los ojos que la habían traído nuevamente a ella. Por un momento se quedó en blanco sin saber qué decir, mas cuando iba a hablar no pudo hacerlo pues la muchacha había sido más rápida que ella y la tumbó sobre la cama mientras devoraba sus labios, mientras la besaba de forma experta, dejándola completamente confundida, congelada y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Cuando notó que la rubia exploraba su cuerpo con sus manos, sintió una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo y el pánico la invadió. Como pudo la empujó y la separó de ella.

-"¿Qué coño estás haciendo?"

-**Mi trabajo, has venido a eso ¿No? A terminar lo que la otra noche no hicimos.**

-"No, no he venido a eso, podrías haber preguntado antes de saltarme encima"

-**Si no has venido a follarme entonces a qué has venido.**

-"Ni yo misma lo sé, necesitaba hablar contigo"

-**¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**-**"Siento que te conozco, pero no sé de qué"

**-No me conoces, te lo puedo asegurar.**

**-**"Te he visto en alguna parte, pero no puedo acordarme dónde"

**-Pues ayer, en tu casa, casi me matas por dormir en tu cama, me paseaste por media ciudad en tu coche, ¿No te acuerdas?**

-"No iba a matarte es solo que…"

De pronto, como una iluminación Regina comprendió por qué no podía recordar dónde había visto antes a esa chica. El odio, la rabia, el dolor por la ausencia de Jenn, y la rabia de ver a otra mujer ocupando su lugar la habían cegado por completo, igual que el odio y la ira contra Kath por su encerrona, como una venda en sus ojos que distorsionaban la realidad y no le dejaban comprender qué tenía delante, o mejor dicho, a quién. De pronto se puso pálida y le empezaron a temblar las manos.

-**Regina ¿Estás bien?**

La morena miró una vez más esos ojos aguamarina, esos malditos ojos y pudo asegurar con bastante certeza que ya sabía a quién pertenecían.

-"Sí estoy bien, lo siento me puse nerviosa"

-**Tranquila, mi jefe me ha dicho que te quedas toda la noche, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, si solo quieres hablar pues hablaremos.**

-"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-**Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.**

-"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes?"

- **Eso son dos preguntas, mi nombre es Jennifer Scarlet, tengo 21 años ¿Quieres saber algo más?**

**-**"Jennifer Scarlet es tu nombre artístico, ¿Me equivoco?"

-**¿Por qué te interesa saber mi nombre? No volverás a verme y lo sabes.**

-"Porque quiero conocer a la mujer debajo del maquillaje, quiero conocer a la chica no a la puta, por eso quiero saber tu nombre"

Regina miró nuevamente los ojos de esa muchacha, pudo leer en su mirada la profunda conmoción que había provocado con sus palabras. No podía decirle quién era ella, no podía decirle la verdad pero necesitaba saber si ella era quién estaba pensando.

-**Si te digo mi nombre, el de verdad, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.**

-"Lo prometo, para el resto del mundo seguirás siendo Jennifer"

-**Me llamo Emma Swan y tengo veinte años, no veintiuno.**

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse en ese mismo momento. Sus ojos negros clavados en las pupilas aguamarina de la muchacha a la que había estado buscando y había encontrado por culpa de los caprichos del destino. Por un lado quería saltar de euforia mas por otro lado la realidad le recordaba que, por mucho que hubiese encontrado a Emma, el caso no estaba cerrado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de explicar cómo la había encontrado, y tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarla de ese mundo en el que estaba metida pues ahora estaba segura de que no estaba ahí por propia voluntad.

Una idea, una locura se le vino a la mente, al parecer tendría que interpretar el papel de Regina Mills al menos durante un tiempo. Como niña rica y futura heredera de una de las empresas más ricas del país podía estar cerca de Emma, descubrir cómo había llegado hasta ahí y sobre todo, descubrir cómo sacarla de ahí.

-"Encantada Emma, yo soy Regina Mills, aunque eso tú ya lo sabías"

Le regaló una sonrisa, intentando hacerle ver que estaba bien, y se quedó con ella toda la noche hablando de cosas banales, mientras mentalmente Regina montaba toda la operación Swan, una operación en la que estaba sola, y en la que arriesgaba mucho más que su trabajo, estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida y, sin saberlo, estaba arriesgando también su roto y maltrecho corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen****, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Este capítulo hoy en especial se lo quiero dedicar a mi amada esthefybautista porque hace un mes que estamos juntas y soy inmensamente feliz por ello, te amo bebé, te amo con locura.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es realmente preciada. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 INFILTRADA EN EL INFIERNO**

La había encontrado, sin querer, de repente y sin estar preparada para las consecuencias de ese hecho, el destino había jugado sus cartas y una infinita casualidad la llevó hasta su objetivo mientras ella no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?

No podía decirle a su superior que había encontrado a Emma Swan pues tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, y sobre todo tenía que decirle que había estado en un prostíbulo arriesgando su puesto de trabajo, tenía que encontrar la forma de "encontrar" a Emma obviando ese hecho, tenía que seguir la investigación pues había dado con el final del camino sin saber todo lo que había en él, sabía que Emma era prostituta pero no como había llegado a serlo, ese como era la clave para resolver el caso.

Sumida en sus pensamientos sin apenas prestarle atención a la joven rubia que, sentad a su lado, no dejaba de resoplar aburrida y moverse inquieta. Esa mujer morena de ojos oscuros la desconcertaba demasiado, había dejado bien claro que no quería acostarse con ella, dos veces en dos días, y aun así ahí estaba, sentada a su lado perdida a saber dónde. El silencio se le hizo pesado y, a pesar de que le aterraba enfadar o molestar a la morena pues su temperamento era como una bomba de relojería, se decidió a hablarle, esperando que al menos así las horas pasasen menos lentas ya que tenía que estar hasta el alba encerrada en esa habitación por orden de Neal y Regina no parecía querer irse y tampoco parecía querer tocarla o tomarla, sin duda era una mujer muy extraña.

-**Entonces vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche sin mirarme, sin tocarme y sin que hagamos nada. Eres muy extraña ¿Sabes?**

-"¿Crees que soy extraña? ¿Por qué?"

-**Porque te vas de putas, gastas una pasta y no haces nada. Créeme nadie entra en esta habitación si no es con la intención de tener sexo.**

**-**"Yo no tengo Sexo con desconocidos"

-**Entonces a qué has vuelto.**

**-**"Ya te lo dije, me resultabas familiar y quería saber por qué, pero ya está, ya averigüé que no te conozco de nada"

En cierto modo no le estaba mintiendo, Regina no la conocía, no había visto de ella más que una fotografía y estaba segura que la niña de esa foto había dejado de existir, no era la misma chica que tenía delante, sus ojos jamás volverían a brillar como antes, de eso estaba segura.

Emma la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, había algo en esa mujer que la incitaba a conocerla un poco mejor, a averiguar por qué era tan extraña, por qué estaba tan triste.

-**Si no vamos a hacer nada ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Sin duda ahí dormirás más cómoda que aquí.**

**-**"No quiero irme a casa, está muy vacía, no me gusta estar ahí"

Emma miró a la morena, sabiendo que estaba compartiendo con ella algo íntimo, quizás por primera vez en años se estaba abriendo a alguien y la escuchó con atención. Vio como sus ojos se tornaron acuosos ante la afirmación de que se sentía sola y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué una mujer tan bonita y magnífica como ella no tenía a nadie a su lado. La imagen de aquella mujer de ojos grises que sonreía desde la única fotografía del apartamento de Regina se le vino a la mente y la imperiosa necesidad de saber quién era ella se apoderó de la rubia sin poder remediarlo, debía ser importante pues en esa fotografía Regina era feliz.

-**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sin que te enfades conmigo.**

-"Pregúntame lo que quieras"

-**Promete que no te vas a molestar conmigo.**

-"Lo prometo, pregunta lo que quieras, te contestaré lo más sinceramente que pueda"

-**En tu apartamento solo hay una fotografía, una en la que sales tú con otra chica, ¿Quién es ella?**

Regina estaba preparada para cualquier cosa menos para eso, para que precisamente la curiosidad de la muchacha fuese sobre Jenn. Suspiró y miró su alianza, la misma que llevaba desde hacía ya tres largos años sin desprenderse de ella, a pesar de que ya no representaba nada pues su esposa ya no existía.

Miró los ojos aguamarina de Emma, le debía una respuesta, se lo había prometido. Reunió el valor para hablar apretando con fuerza la mano donde yacía ese símbolo de amor sin sentido y habló.

-"Jenn, ella se llamaba Jennifer, era mi mujer, hace tres años que murió de forma violenta"

Emma se conmovió al ver así a la morena cuya apariencia de fortaleza indestructible era solo eso, una simple máscara. Su dolor era palpable al recordar a su amada y las lágrimas empezaron a desfilar por sus mejillas mientras ella en vano intentaba mantener el control.

La rubia atrajo a Regina a sus brazos, sin pensar muy bien qué estaba haciendo, la abrazó pues imagino que necesitaba calor humano y llorar su penas junto a un desconocido, en lugar de ahogarlas en soledad. Recordó que a ella cuando algo le dolía en exceso solía calmarse cantando canciones de cuna, y sin pensarlo empezó a canturrear, tararear melodías con efecto calmante inmediato. La morena se relajó y dejó de llorar, separándose de ella tímidamente intentando recuperar la compostura y dejando atrás ese momento de debilidad.

-**¿Estás mejor? Lo siento si te herí, a veces mi curiosidad es un problema.**

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, cuando se trata de ella esto suele pasarme con frecuencia"

-**¿Sabes? Yo no sé lo que es perder a alguien a quién amas tanto, supongo que es duro saber que no vas a verlo nunca más, pero creo que cuando has amado tanto a alguien no lo pierdes, no del todo. Una parte de ella siempre estará en ti aunque no te des cuenta, siempre velará por ti y por tú felicidad.**

Ante la tímida sonrisa de la rubia, intentando consolarla de la mejor manera posible y asegurándole que sería feliz, Regina se conmovió demasiado, y más sabiendo el cruel destino de esa pequeña que tenía delante. Debía liberarla como sea, ayudarla a salir de ahí, devolverle su vida y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Al poco Emma finalmente se durmió, mientras Regina no podía hacer más que contemplarla, memorizar sus facciones, sintiéndose una idiota al no haberla reconocido de inmediato, tan cegada por el pasado, tan dolida… Era una chica muy bonita y no era de extrañar que fuese la estrella en ese club de mala muerte, imaginarla manoseada por hombres sin escrúpulos le dieron ganas de vomitar, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que le hicieran más daño. Estuvo cavilando toda la noche hasta que, despuntando el alba, por fin tenía un plan bastante sólido y, de salir bien, iba a convertirse en la mejor agente federal del país.

Antes de que la joven se despertara, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, con una muda promesa de cuidar de ella hasta el día en que la liberase y se marchó de esa habitación claustrofóbica, buscando al dueño del club, al dueño de Emma, necesitaba ganárselo para poner en marcha su plan y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, con dinero.

Encontró al gorila con cara de simio contando la recaudación de la noche anterior con una codiciosa sonrisa en los sabios, era completamente repugnante que hubiese hombres como él, hombres que explotaban a mujeres solo por obtener un beneficio, le daban asco.

Sacó todas sus dotes de actriz y, a pesar de que quería salir de ahí huyendo y vomitar, se acercó a ese hombre pues lo necesitaba para desmantelar todo ese montaje, lo necesitaba para liberar a Emma. Se hizo notar con un carraspeo y posteriormente dibujo la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas, haciéndole creer a Neal que era un cliente completamente satisfecho.

-**Buenos días señorita Mills, por la cara que tiene parece que no ha dormido en toda la noche.**

-"Tiene razón, no lo hice pero valió la pena"

-¿**Entonces Jennifer fue de su agrado?**

-"Muy de mi agrado, lamento habérmela perdido la primera vez, pero no vengo a hablar de eso sino de negocios señor…"

-**Cassidy, Neal Cassidy.**

-"Señor Cassidy, verá, como supongo que ya sabe soy la única heredera de industrias Mills"

-**Lo sé, algo he oído, al parecer es una empresa multimillonaria.**

-"Lo es, pero aun así mis expectativas son ambiciosas, quiero incrementar la fortuna que voy a heredar y para eso quiero invertir en un negocio rentable, un negocio como el suyo. No soy tonta, sé dónde está el dinero y sé cómo conseguirlo. El sexo y las drogas mueven mucho capital en negro, solo habría que encontrar la forma de blanquear ese dinero pasando desapercibidos, una empresa como industrias Mills puede encargarse de ello y todos salimos ganando"

El rostro de Neal se iluminó y la sonrisa en su cara se agrandó, nunca se hubiese imagina de su puta estrella le acabaría haciendo realmente rico, blanqueando el dinero podían hacerse millonarios en muy poco tiempo, sin duda la mujer que tenía delante sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-**Es un trato interesante, me encantará hacer negocios con usted.**

-"A cambio solo pido dos cosas"

-**¿Qué quiere para que nos asociemos señorita Mills?**

-"El 10% de las ganancias del dinero blanqueado y la exclusividad sobre Jennifer"

-**¿Exclusividad? No quiere que nadie más que usted la toque, eso me hará perder muchos clientes.**

**-**"Verá señor Cassidy, seré franca con usted, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío y me he encaprichado con esa niña, así que usted verá, me entrega la exclusividad sobre ella o no hay trato, me marcharé y buscaré a otro que realmente aprecie la oportunidad de pactar con Regina Mills"

-**Trato hecho, ella es suya.**

-"Perfecto, el viernes la quiero en mi casa, mandaré un taxi a buscarla, usted vaya preparándose señor Cassidy, pronto seremos muy ricos"

Regina se marchó con una sonrisa, había estado radiante, completamente convincente y tenía al menos unos meses de campar a sus anchas por el prostíbulo sin llamar la atención y, sobre todo, había conseguido liberar a Emma de tener que entregarse a cualquiera y sacarla de ese sitio al menos los viernes, no es que realmente quisiera poseerla, nada más alejado de la realidad, quería hacerle vivir, enseñarle que no está sola, devolverle la esperanza.

Recordó las tiernas palabras que le dio la muchacha al verla destrozada al hablar de Jenn, recordó su tímido abrazo y como la había calmado tarareándole. Conseguía conmoverla y llegar al fondo de su alma con solo una mirada y ella iba a salvarla, aunque le costara la vida. Se subió en su coche y se marchó, tenía trabajo que hacer, tenía que descubrir toda la red que componía la desaparición de Emma hacía cinco años con la red de prostitución ilegal y seguramente infantil que se movía por los suburbios, tenía que llegar al fondo del caso para tener pruebas sólidas y montar una operación a gran escala. De momento estaba sola, infiltrada en el infierno, completamente convencida de que podía lidiar con esa situación.

Neal observó a su nueva socia marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios, su ambición no tenía límites y gracias a Emma iba a hacerse muy rico. Fue a buscarla y la despertó bruscamente, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella pues Regina había dejado claro que estaba interesada en su prostituta estrella, si esta la cagaba su plan de hacerse rico se iría por el retrete.

-**Escúchame rubita, acabo de tener una conversación la mar de interesante con la señorita Mills.**

-"¿Qué te ha dicho?"

-**Has debido de impresionarla mucho pues me ha ofrecido un trato bastante jugoso, un trato que me va a hacer millonario.**

-"Entonces estarás feliz, pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo"

-**Ella ha pedido tu exclusividad, te quiere para ella, los viernes los pasarás con ella y, si te portas bien y la mantienes contenta, los sábados verás a tu hijo, todos los sábados, ¿Entendido?**

-"No te decepcionaré, lo haré lo mejor que pueda"

Emma vio a Neal alejarse, y asombrada se preguntó qué diablos pretendía Regina, le había dejado claro que no quería acostarse con ella y aun así gracias a esa extraña mujer era libre, pasaría los viernes fuera del club y además podría ver a su hijo una vez a la semana, mucho más de lo que le permitían verlo.

No sabía quién demonios era Regina ni porqué el azahar la había conducido a su vida, pero estaba completamente agradecida. Las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar para bien aunque la rubia no era consciente de que el mayor cambio estaba por llegar. No era consciente de que solo era el principio, de que su historia la estaba escribiendo el destino, sonrió ante la expectativa de un futuro mejor, sin poder imaginar que se avecinaban duras pruebas pero también se avecinaba una historia de amor tan intensa y hermosa de la que ninguna de las dos podía escapar pues el destino ya había echado sus cartas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen****, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque cada día que pasa estoy más convencida de que es el amor de mi vida.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es realmente preciada. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 VIERNES**

Antes de que pudiese tan siquiera asimilar el lío en el que se había metido por intentar hacer las cosas sin ayuda y a su manera, llegó el viernes y con él el pánico se apoderó de Regina.

No sabía en qué momento de locura transitoria se le había ocurrido semejante plan, pasar los viernes con Emma, intentando no desvelar su identidad puesto que un paso en falso lo mandaría todo por el retrete, pasar todos los viernes con una niña a la que se suponía que debía salvar y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer con ella. No tenía ningún interés sexual en la joven, solo pidió su presencia en su casa para evitar sospechas sobre ella, para encajar en el mundo donde se había infiltrado mas eso no quería decir que no estuviera aterrada. Acostumbrada a la eterna soledad y a la compañía de su minibar no sabía cómo entretener a la rubia toda la noche sin que esta le saltara encima como ya había hecho en una ocasión.

Completamente perdida y aturdida, se paseaba por los pasillos de un pequeño supermercado sin saber realmente qué había ido a buscar, metiendo en la cesta productos que ni miraba, llenándola de golosinas que ella jamás tomaría, suponiendo que serían del agrado de Emma.

De pronto tuvo una iluminación, a ella de joven le gustaba pasar la noche de los viernes mirando películas, quizás había dado con la solución. Con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro pagó el importe de su compra sin sentido y se marchó a su casa. Aun le quedaban unas horas para que Emma llegara a su apartamento, tenía tiempo para preparar algo de cena y alquilar algunas películas, quizás de terror, esas son las que más gustan entre los jóvenes.

Con todo preparado, la cena lista en la mesa y el salón dispuesto para una sesión de cine con palomitas completamente inocente, Regina se puso cómoda y se sentó a esperar pues la joven rubia no tardaría en llamar a su puerta.

Para Emma ese día había sido raro, lleno de sentimientos mezclados. Por un lado se sentía agradecida por no tener que atender a más clientes que Regina, era un descanso para ella y, si todo salía bien, vería a su hijo semanalmente lo que era un auténtico lujo y le llenaba de pura felicidad. Por otro estaba completamente desconcertada pues la morena había dejado claro que no quería acostarse con ella, parecía odiar su mundo y eso era lo más extraño de todo, ¿Por qué una mujer que odiaba su mundo iba a asociarse con su jefe? No tenía ningún sentido, a no ser que se hubiese equivocado y Regina realmente no fuese lo que aparentaba ser, y si era peor que los hombres, y si le hacía daño… No sabía nada de esa mujer y eso la tenía aterrorizada. A parte de todos esos temores, una angustia enorme se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en acostarse con una mujer, lo había hecho antes, siempre que se lo había impuesto su trabajo, pero nunca sabía cómo reaccionar con ellas, eran tan distintas y, en cierto modo, mucho más exigentes que los hombres. Pasar todos los viernes con la morena era una experiencia que le daba bastante miedo.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones y sentimientos confusos y aterradores la encontró Neal, que la apremió a prepararse pues no iba a tardar el taxi que mandaría Regina a buscarla.

-**Te quiero impecable, Rubita, no quiero ni un solo error, me juego mucho dinero en este negocio.**

-"Tranquilo, seré la mejor, como siempre, ella estará completamente satisfecha y seguirá haciendo negocios contigo"

-**Más te vale que así sea, si quieres ver a tu hijo. Si me haces perder esta oportunidad, me vas a tener que devolver todo el dinero que habré perdido y créeme que no te va a gustar como.**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sin Regina le daba miedo no era nada comprado al terror que le provocaba Neal con sus amenazas porque sabía que implicaban a su pequeño y eso era algo que ella no podía consentir, haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de James.

Se vistió lo más provocadora que pudo, estaba hermosa, el vestido demasiado corto no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, de color azul intenso que hacían juego con sus ojos, zapatos de tacón que estilizaban aún más su figura y una fina capa de maquillaje para embellecer sus rasgos. Una vez lista esperó a que llegara el vehículo que mandaría Regina, con el nerviosismo reflejado en su mirada, nerviosismo mezclado con una inmensa curiosidad ¿Qué querría hacer la morena con ella?

Subió al taxi y se perdió en sus pensamientos, imaginando el día siguiente, ir a ver a su pequeño y jugar con él a los astronautas como le había prometido, con esa imagen en la mente se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios mientras recorrían las calles velozmente de camino al ático de la morena.

Regina miraba las agujas del reloj pasar lentamente con claros síntomas de nerviosismo, no estaba segura de que hubiese sido una buena idea pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se abrió la segunda cerveza pues no quería perder el control de sus actos así que se negó a beber algo más fuerte, jugueteando con la lata dio mil vueltas a su apartamento, pensando en mil cosas y en nada a la vez, hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre, anunciándole la llegada de su joven invitada y sobresaltándola. Dejó la cerveza y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sin echar un vistazo a su aspecto que debía ser ridículo. Cuando abrió se quedó sin aliento unos segundos ante Emma, su corazón se aceleró y se le secó la boca sin poder apartar su mirada del hermoso cuerpo de la rubia, demasiado sugerido por el corto vestido que llevaba puesto. El maquillaje embellecía enormemente sus gestos y resaltaba su mirada, sin duda la mirada más hermosa que Regina había visto nunca, aparte de los ojos de Jenn.

La rubia la miraba con una mezcla de timidez y algo de miedo, insegura, sin saber si entrar o esperar a ser invitada. Se fijó en el atuendo de la morena, parecía que iba en pijama, completamente de andar por casa, completamente opuesta a su propio atuendo y por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar, como si ambas viviesen en planetas distintos. Finalmente la imagen de su hijo y las expectativas de jugar con él a los astronautas le dieron valor para carraspear y llamar la atención de su cliente, que se había quedado completamente perdida.

-**¿Puedo pasar?**

-"Claro, adelante pasa, si no te importa te voy a dar algo de ropa para que te cambies, me sentiré muy violenta toda la noche si vas tan elegante y yo tan pordiosera"

Estupefacción fue lo que se dibujó en el rostro de Emma, pues cada día que pasaba, cada rato que compartía con esa morena extraña, la confundía aún más. Sin decir palabra aceptó una especie de chándal viejo que Regina le tendió y se cambió, sintiéndose infinitamente más cómoda y completamente curiosa, necesitaba ardientemente saber más de su extraña anfitriona.

Cuando salió del lavabo donde se había cambiado de ropa, un agradable aroma a comida casera la inundó y sus tripas empezaron a sonar, provocando que la rubia enrojeciera en el acto y que Regina sonriese sin quererlo.

-"Ven, veo que tienes hambre, vamos a cenar, ¿Quieres cerveza?"

-**Sí, por favor.**

Se sentó en la mesa, donde Regina le había indicado y esperó a que esta le sirviera un plato y le diese una cerveza. Esa noche estaba siendo la noche más extraña de su vida. Se había esperado cualquier cosa de la morena, orgías, cosas extrañas, incluso había llegado a imaginar que le gustaría el rollo sadomasoquista, pero en lugar de eso estaba en chándal sentada a su mesa compartiendo la cena y una cerveza, si lo llega a contar en el club la iban a tratar de loca.

Literalmente devoró la comida que tenía en el plato, hacía años que no probaba algo tan delicioso como ese plato de pasta casera, disfrutó muchísimo a pesar de que Regina no era muy elocuente.

Regina retiró los platos una vez estuvieron vacíos y se puso a limpiarlos bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, sus ojos azules la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder el control y no echarla de su casa para estar sola. Ensimismada en limpiar por enésima vez el mismo plato, la dulce voz de Emma la hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Por qué demonios todo lo que venía de esa niña le parecía dulce?

-**Estaba rica la cena, ¿Me dices ahora a qué he venido?**

-"A pasar la noche conmigo, como acordé con tu jefe"

-**Ya… Pero no quieres que me acueste contigo.**

-"Estás un poco obsesionada con el tema de que se acuesten contigo"

-**Será porque soy puta y normalmente cuando pagan por mi compañía eso es lo que buscan.**

-"Bueno, yo no busco eso, ahora mismo termino de limpiar esto ¿Por qué no me esperas en el salón? Iré haciendo palomitas"

-**¿Palomitas? ¿En serio? ¿Palomitas para qué?**

-"Para ver una película, ¿Para qué iban a ser sino?"

Emma estaba completamente en shock, de todos los escenarios posibles ese era sin duda el más surrealista que podía haber imaginado, es más, jamás lo habría imaginado. Pasar la noche con esa mujer viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, se pellizcó de camino al salón para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño extraño mas era real, la noche más extraña de su vida era completamente real.

Se sentó en el sillón y sin querer posó su mirada sobre la foto de Regina y Jenn, mientras un pinchazo de dolor atravesaba su pecho brevemente. Sin duda la morena estaba radiante en esa foto, había sufrido mucho al perder a su amor. Por un momento se imaginó cómo hubiese sido conocer a Regina en sus buenos momentos, cuando desbordaba alegría y paz como en esa fotografía, seguramente habría sido fascinante. No reparó en que su rostro se había teñido de tristeza, al imaginar momentos mejores y, inconscientemente, recordar aquella época pasada en la que ella no era presa y era feliz. Regina, que la estaba mirando desde el umbral de la puerta desde hacía unos minutos, sí que reparó en que sus ojos se tiñeron de dolor y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de consolarla, rompiendo el silencio y asustando a la joven que no se esperaba ser sorprendida con las defensas bajas.

-"Precisamente es por ella por lo que te he hecho venir, desde que se fue estoy sola y en un bucle de autodestrucción. Quizás no sea la mejor compañía del mundo pero créeme, agradezco muchísimo no pasar sola esta noche"

-**Está siendo la noche más rara de mi vida, si te digo la verdad, pero también la agradezco, es muy agradable que quieran hacer cosas contigo que no tengan que ver con sexo, ver una película es una idea genial.**

Ante la sonrisa tímida y en cierto modo llena de agradecimiento de Emma, Regina se acercó para sentarse a su lado con un enorme bol de palomitas saladas recién hechas, cuyo olor le recordó a Emma que hacía siglos que no probaba esa delicia. Miró nuevamente a su cliente, si es que podía seguir llamando así a Regina pues no lo tenía del todo claro, no tenía nada claro con ella y eso la desquiciaba, quería saber más de ella, de su personalidad, cómo era, cómo había sido, qué la hacía sonreír, qué la hacía llorar, quería saberlo todo y sin pensar preguntó.

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

-"Acabas de hacerme una pregunta"

-**Otra pregunta**

-"Está bien, pregúntame lo que quieras"

-**¿Siempre has sido lesbiana? ¿Cómo supiste que lo eras? **

-"Técnicamente eso son dos preguntas, sí siempre lo he sido, al menos que yo recuerde y cómo lo supe, pues supongo que cuando entré en el instituto y no podía fijarme en los jugadores de fútbol como todas las chicas. Yo perdía los ojos con las animadoras, aunque luego hablaban y se me iban las ganas de acercarme"

Emma estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que la morena sonriese discretamente. No había sido del todo sincera con ella, pero ese pequeño chiste había servido para hacerla reír y que perdiese un poco de esa tensión que llevaba encima. Mientras la rubia se acomodaba en el sillón ella puso la película y apagó las luces para darle más ambiente, es un pecado mortal mirar cine de terror con la luz encendida.

A medida que iba pasando la cinta, más se reía la morena pues Emma era una auténtica niña asustada. Gritaba predeciblemente en todas las escenas de sustos, llenando su salón de palomitas y aun así no apartaba la mirada del televisor, completamente fascinada. Ese hecho llevó a la morena a preguntarse cuánto tiempo hacía que la joven muchacha no pasaba un momento así, tranquilo y sin tener que vender su cuerpo, la sola idea consiguió marearla. En ese mismo momento decidió que todos los viernes serían especiales, que buscaría siempre algo diferente para hacer con Emma, para devolverle la alegría de vivir, o simplemente para volver a escuchar esa risa cristalina que aún resonaba en su mente.

Encendió la luz justo cuando empezaron los créditos finales y divisó por primera vez el desastre campal que era su salón en esos momentos. Mirases donde mirases había palomitas por el suelo, papeles de golosinas y porquerías varias, parecía que un tornado de golosinas había pasado por el lugar. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse completamente histérica y gritar. Se levantó con calma y se dispuso a limpiarlo todo pues una cosa era no volverse una bruja ante semejante desastre y otra distinta permitir que siguiese sucio más tiempo. Tenía que reconocer que era una maníaca del orden.

-"Ahora vengo Emma, voy a recoger este desastre que hemos organizado"

Salió hacia la cocina a buscar el recogedor, con la rubia detrás pues no quería quedarse sola, completamente aterrada, con miedo a que saliera algún fantasma de cualquier rincón. Regina fue a girarse para volver al salón cuando se dio de bruces con Emma, pues no se había dado cuenta de que la tenía en la espalda.

-"Te dije que me esperases ahí… ¿Te he hecho daño?"

**-No… estoy bien, es solo que…**

-"¿Qué pasa?"

**-No quiero que me dejes sola, tengo miedo ¿Y si hay fantasmas?**

Fue el turno de Regina de estallar en carcajadas, y sorprendió muchísimo a la rubia pues esta pensaba que la morena era de hielo y no expresaba más emociones que la ira.

-"Tú sí que eres un fantasma, boba. Anda ven conmigo, no te dejaré sola"

-**¿Lo prometes?**

-"Te lo prometo, estas a salvo aquí, los fantasmas me tienen miedo, cuando me enfado los espanto a todos"

Regalándole una sonrisa, Regina cogió su mano y la condujo al salón nuevamente, conmovida ante la actitud infantil de la joven, al fin y al cabo era una niña a la que habían obligado a crecer demasiado pronto.

Limpió rápidamente el salón, recogió todo lo que estaba por en medio y al terminar se dio cuenta de que Emma hacía rato que se había dormido, agotada por ese día intenso y extraño.

Verla dormir la llenó de ternura, era una imagen muy bella, su rostro reflejaba paz y serenidad. Apartó el pelo de su rostro y dulcemente la despertó, no podía dejarla dormir en el sillón, amanecería con un dolor de espalda horrible. La condujo a la cama donde se dejó caer torpemente y con voz soñolienta y medio dormida alcanzó a decir.

-**¿Te quedas conmigo? Me lo prometiste.**

Ante esa exigencia, la morena se echó a su lado, sin poder evitar que Emma, medio dormida, se aferrase a su cintura para definitivamente caer en sueño profundo, mientras Regina intentaba normalizar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía calor humano? ¿Qué no se dejaba abrazar ni tan siquiera por su padre?

La rubia durmió profundamente mientras Regina no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, mirando al techo, jugando con la alianza que aun portaba en su dedo, mirando de vez en cuando las tiernas facciones del rostro de Emma y sonriendo sin entender qué le estaba pasando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen****, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Como siempre va dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, mujer de mi vida a la que amo con todo mi ser y a quien deseo abrazar y besar con fuerza, me haces tanta falta amor, te quiero.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es realmente preciada. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 PISTAS**

¿Cuánto había dormido? Quizás una o dos horas no más, su mente había estado trabajando toda la noche intentando que su corazón no se disparase y no aumentase su temperatura corporal drásticamente ante la cercanía de una mujer tan bella como Emma, que sin enterarse de su debate interno, dormía apaciblemente apoyada en su pecho.

Tenía que repetirse mentalmente que estaba en pleno caso, que estaba infiltrada, que no debía cagarla. Abofetearse en su mente cada vez que un pensamiento sobre Emma que no fuese liberarla de su horrible destino acudía a ella. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Debía ser fría, no perder el control, mientras tuviese la sartén por el mango todo saldría bien. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza de la rubia, conseguir la valiosa información que la llevaría a solucionar ese caso, cuanto antes mejor pues no sabía cuánto aguantaría junto a la joven sin perder la cabeza o peor, sin poder seguir ocultando su identidad. Un paso en falso y todo se habría acabado pues se jugaba la vida y su carrera en esa misión, en esa locura que se había impuesto por actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si Jenn estuviese con ella no le habría permitido meterse en semejante berenjenal pero ella ya no estaba para guiarle y eso le estaba pasando factura.

Se levantó intentando no despertar a Emma, pues necesitaba estar sola y poner en orden sus ideas, con esa intención se marchó a la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno con lo que tenía en casa. Cocinar siempre le había ayudado a despejar la mente y concentrarse mejor en sus proyectos, en su trabajo e incluso en sí misma cuando se hundía en la desesperación.

Perdida estaba entre sartenes, cazos y sus propios pensamientos, cuando la dulce voz de Emma la sobresaltó.

-**Buenos días…**

Una melena rubia completamente alborotada, ojos somnolientos mirándola con una mezcla de bochorno y ternura, una sonrisa a medias, Emma estaba en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar y sin saber cómo entablar conversación con esa extraña mujer con la que había compartido una velada atípica en su vida.

Regina no respondió, su mente se había congelado en la última idea que cruzó sus neuronas. ¿Cómo es posible que incluso recién levantada esté hermosa? La rubia se sintió observada y se puso nerviosa, miró a su alrededor para ver cómo podía romper el ambiente cargado que se había formado en la cocina, cuando reparó en que Regina había hecho desayuno para un regimiento, lo que la llevó a preguntarse cuánto hacía que la morena estaba en pie.

-**Veo que tienes hambre, ¿Siempre desayunas tanto?**

-"El desayuno es la comida más importante del día y no sabía qué te gustaba así que hice de todo, ¿Café?"

-**Me gusta más el chocolate, ¿Tienes chocolate?**

-"Claro, ahora te lo preparo"

Mientras la morena hurgaba en sus armarios buscando lo que Emma le había pedido, esta recorrió la estancia con la mirada de forma curiosa, ya que Regina había montado un auténtico bufet libre, huevos, tostadas, bacón, y muchas otras cosas que no lograba descifrar qué eran. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Regina era extraña pero era divertida y no parecía tener maldad ninguna. Eso la desconcertaba pues no entendía como alguien así se asocia con Neal para hacer daño a mujeres como ella, estaba fuera de su comprensión.

Se sentaron a desayunar mientras Regina hacía gala de su gran elocuencia, es decir, ni miraba a la rubia ni le dirigía la palabra y eso la incomodaba en exceso. Para romper ese turbio silencio que se había instalado entre ambas, Emma miró por la estancia buscando algún tema de conversación que no molestase a la morena, hasta que finalmente vio una cámara fotográfica, completamente nueva, aún dentro de su caja.

-**¿Te gusta la fotografía?**

-"¿Perdón?"

-**Que si te gusta la fotografía, he visto tu cámara, es nueva.**

-"Ahh, ese aparato, no sé usarlo mucho, me lo regaló mi padre por mi cumpleaños, ¿A ti te gusta?"

-**No lo sé, nunca he probado a hacer fotografía, tampoco tengo muchas cosas a las que hacer fotos.**

-"Si quieres te la puedes llevar, yo no voy a usarla"

-**Bueno, pero si me das tu cámara tendrás que ser mi modelo, al fin y al cabo eres lo único interesante que puedo ver.**

-"Ya buscaremos algún paisaje para que le hagas fotos si quieres, pero a mí no me hagas, no me gustan"

Emma se puso a reír, sin disimular su carcajada cristalina, provocando que Regina se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-"¿De qué te ríes? ¿He dicho algo malo?"

-**No, es solo que la forma en la que me has contestado, parecía que me ibas a llevar a una cita o algo así, eres una persona rara Regina, pero me gusta.**

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, mas ya no era pesado o tenso, era agradable, familiar, se sentían bien en ese momento, compartiendo juntas la paz de la mañana sin perturbarla.

Llegó el momento en el que Emma tuvo que marcharse y la morena la observó dejar su casa por el balcón, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, sintiendo por primera vez en años el peso de la soledad sobre sus hombros y deseando interiormente con todas sus fuerzas que pasara la semana rápido y que Emma volviese a ella una vez más.

La rubia llegó al club, donde Neal la esperaba para llevarla junto a James, como le había prometido. El día había empezado bien, la noche anterior había sido extraña pero feliz y ahora iba a ver a su hijo y no solo eso, Neal no lo sabía pero ella tenía una cámara y pensaba usarla, iba a hacer mil fotos de su pequeño que la ayudaran a pasar la semana sin él, sin duda estaba completamente feliz.

Ver a James fue maravilloso, el niño no la esperaba pues no solía ir tan a menudo y su carita de sorpresa y felicidad extrema enternecieron su corazón y la llenaron de amor. Ese pequeño era el motivo de todas sus sonrisas y lo amaba con toda su alma, con sus tiernos gestos, con su carita, con sus ojitos llenos de alegría cada vez que ella entraba por la puerta, su hijo era el motivo por el cual seguía viva y luchando, su hijo era su fuerza.

Como tenía en mente, lanzó mil fotos del pequeño, fotos bastante graciosas pues este no podía estarse quieto ante la expectativa de hacer sonreír a su madre y hacía muecas y piruetas, lanzó algunas fotos de ambos juntos, fotos que reflejaban para la eternidad el amor y la felicidad que desprendían en ese momento, juntos.

Jugó con él hasta cansarse a todo tipo de juegos que al pequeño se le ocurrían, estuvieron en la luna, en marte, en el antiguo oeste e incluso con los dinosaurios, hasta que su universo mágico de amor y aventuras fue destruido al entrar Neal y llevársela a la fuerza, una vez más destrozando dos corazones que no debían estar separados.

Esta vez Emma no se dejó derribar, lo vería el sábado siguiente, seguiría jugando y amando a su pequeño, y algún día, cuando tuviese el valor suficiente, huiría con él lejos y nunca volverían a separarlos.

La semana pasó, lentamente, desquiciando a Regina que no sabía con qué sorprender a Emma el viernes. Quedarse en casa una vez más sería aburrido y además peligroso pues sus hormonas parecían haberse vuelto locas y no se veía capaz de estar con la rubia en un espacio cerrado, y mucho menos si esta se le insinuaba como solía hacer cada vez que se veían. Daba vueltas por su salón, pensando y meditando, dándole vueltas a mil cosas e incluso hablando con la foto de Jenn, como solía hacer cuando estaba cerca de perder el juicio hasta que se detuvo de pronto y miró una vez más la foto sonriendo.

-"Jenn, eres un génio"

Corrió a prepararlo todo, tenía la solución perfecta aunque eso significaba pasar más tiempo con la rubia. Le mandó un mensaje a Neal con un teléfono desechable que había conseguido diciéndole que al día siguiente pasaría ella misma a recoger a Emma y que sería al medio día y no por la noche. El simio gorila, como lo llamaba interiormente, le contestó en el acto que no había problemas y ella dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, lo tenía todo listo para pasar el día con Emma, cuando llegó la hora subió al coche y partió a buscarla, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, a pesar de que interiormente se sentía feliz pues su soledad quedaría relegada durante ese día a un segundo plano, volvería a tener a alguien a su lado. Llegó y bajó del coche para interpretar su papel, fría como el hielo saludó al simio con cortesía.

-"Buenos días señor Cassidy, ¿Está ella lista?"

-**Ahora mismo baja, me sorprendió que la quisiera tan pronto.**

-"La última vez no me bastó la noche, supongo que usted me entiende"

**-Sí, la entiendo, con Jennifer nunca es suficiente.**

Con esas palabras, como invocada, apareció Emma en la puerta y, con un gesto de la cabeza, se despidió de su jefe y se metió en el coche, seguida de cerca por Regina, que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no saltarle encima a ese mono asqueroso y regalarle una nueva cara a base de puñetazos. Ese cerdo se había atrevido a tocar a Emma, incluso a hacer burla con ello, se las iba a pagar muy caras. Estaba tan rabiosa que no se dio cuenta de que esa sensación lacerante que le quemaba en el pecho tenía nombre, eran celos.

Al cabo de una hora de viaje en el que ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, Emma porque estaba intentando descifrar dónde iban y Regina intentaba calmarse y dejar atrás su rabia para no dañar a la rubia, finalmente llegaron a su destino y Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida y completamente fascinada.

-**Regina, ¿me has traído a la playa?**

-"Sí, para que estrenes la cámara ¿Te gusta?"

-**¿Bromeas? Esto es magnífico, yo adoro el mar, hacía años que no me acercaba a la playa, gracias.**

Regina dejó que la rubia saltara de alegría, que corriese por la arena todo cuanto le apeteciese, que soltara fotos a todo lo que veía, rocas, olas, gaviotas… incluso fingió que no se daba cuenta cada vez que la rubia la fotografiaba a ella, en cierto modo le parecía tierno que quisiera recordarla de alguna manera, aunque fuese en una fotografía. Comieron tranquilamente lo que la morena había preparado, mientras Emma no dejaba de parlotear sobre todo, maravillada con todo y sus ojos brillaban de emoción contenida, haciendo sonreír a Regina, feliz de que algo tan simple como un día en la playa pudiese haber alegrado tanto el rostro de esa niña.

La dejó pasear, meter los pies en el agua para que saliese gritando que estaba helada, la dejó ser niña, ser inocente y ser feliz, incluso le dejó fotografiarse junto a ella, poniendo la mejor cara posible pues ese era el día de Emma y no el suyo, ella estaba ahí para hacerla feliz aunque fuese durante un corto período de tiempo.

Finalmente las atrapó la tarde y decidió que era hora de ir a casa pues pronto refrescaría, agarró a la rubia de la mano y la condujo al coche, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Emma estaba confundida, miraba a la morena por el rabillo del ojo, aguantándose las ganas de hacer preguntas por su hijo, no quería cagarla, enfadar a Regina y que Neal le prohibiese ver a su hijo. Su mente era un avispero pues no podía entender por qué alguien como Regina se asociaría con Neal, quizás no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, lo que ese hombre les hacía a las mujeres, quizás no sabía lo que le habían hecho a ella, sino no podía entenderlo pues la morena era una buena persona, o al menos eso parecía.

Se mordió la lengua y se aguantó sus ganas de preguntar hasta que estuvieron en el apartamento de la morena y esta se fue a preparar algo de cena. No la entendía, no la buscaba sexualmente, le regalaba momentos increíbles como ese día en la playa y se asociaba con el diablo para destruir vidas, no tenía sentido.

-**Regina, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta delicada?**

-"No sé por qué pero me da miedo cuando me dices eso"

**-Me mata la curiosidad, no puedo aguantármelo más.**

Regina empezó a sentir miedo antes eso, quizás la había descubierto y todo se iría por el retrete.

-"Pregúntame lo que quieras Emma"

-**¿Por qué alguien como tú se asociaría con alguien como Neal? No puedo entenderlo, tu eres buena persona, él un monstruo, creo que no sabes lo que realmente hace, sino no te asociarías con él.**

-"Sé exactamente lo que hace, Emma, por eso mismo me interesa asociarme con él, porque tiene muchos beneficios. El dinero mueve el mundo pequeña"

-¿**Entonces te da igual que chicas como yo sufran si eso te da dinero? ¿Te da igual que las separen de sus familias, que las encierren, que las vendan al mejor postor, solo porque así tú serás un poco más rica?**

**-**"Exacto, te lo he dicho, el dinero mueve el mundo"

No quería mirarla, no quería que notase como le temblaban las manos, como estaba a punto de explotar, de sucumbir, de revelarle su identidad, no podía soportar que la mirase como la estaba mirando, le dolía que la mirase como la estaba mirando.

**-Eres un monstruo, Regina, no tienes alma. ¿Tan vacía está tu vida que tienes que llenarla de dinero? ¿Te da igual lo que me pase, lo que nos pase a todas las chicas que fuimos encerradas en ese sótano?**

Alzó su mirada oscura con sorpresa, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había más chicas en el caso de Emma? Quizás sin saberlo la muchacha le había dado la primera pista sólida para tirar de la investigación. Iba a responderle algo pero se congeló en su sitio al ver que Emma estaba llorando. Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando una mujer estaba llorando, ni qué decir. Por un momento su mente se sobrecargó y cortocircuitó, fue acercándose lentamente a ella, como movida en sueños, sin ser consciente de sus actos, o demasiado consciente pero no había marcha atrás. Emma estaba herida y ella debía curarla. Se acercó a ella, la agarró por la cintura, la atrajo suavemente como si fuese a fundirse con ella en un abrazo, le secó las lágrimas con ternura y cuidado para finalmente atrapar sus labios en un casto beso, un beso que dejó a Emma sin respiración.

Durante unos segundos ambas estaban estáticas, congeladas, con los labios unidos torpemente, hasta que Emma reaccionó profundizando ese beso con hambre infinita. Regina era un monstruo sin alma pero la tenía atrapada, tenía un magnetismo único que la había atrapado desde la primera vez que la vio y, inconscientemente, llevaba esperando ese beso demasiado tiempo.

No pudo descifrar cuánto tiempo estuvo besándola, en que momento sus manos tomaron vida propia y recorrieron sus curvas con veneración, se perdieron entre su pelo. No pudo descifrar en qué momento se había vuelto adicta al aroma de esa extraña mujer morena, su sabor la estaba matando, una dulce agonía pues no quería despegar sus labios de ese beso, quizás el primero que había acelerado su corazón hasta el borde del abismo.

Mil incógnitas en su cabeza, mas cuando Regina separó sus labios para tomar aliento se sintió desnuda, vacía, sintió como se desvanecía, como su alma caía por el barranco.

-"Escúchame Emma, soy un monstruo como bien has dicho, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a cuidar de ti. Ahora hazme un favor y cuéntame con detalles cómo llegaste a manos de Neal, necesito saberlo"

Emma miró sus ojos, oscuros como la noche, llenos de demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y sin saber por qué supo que podía confiar en ella, que no iba a hacerle daño, que quizás Regina estaba tan perdida como ella en esos instantes.

Suspirando le contó su historia, viendo como el rostro de la morena se volvía una máscara impenetrable, no se dio cuenta de que evitaba las lágrimas para no asustarla, de que tenía el corazón encogido y ganas de asesinar lentamente a Neal por todo lo que le había hecho. Lo único que omitió era el tema de James, quizás no estuviera preparada para hablar de él, o simplemente le dolía recordar que no podía tenerlo siempre a su lado.

Cuando terminó de narrarle su historia, el cansancio del día y la tensión acumulada las últimas horas la hicieron caer rendida y se durmió rápidamente, mientras Regina la contemplaba con lágrimas en los ojos y la certeza de que esa noche tampoco iba a dormir. Mas tenía esperanza, el caso estaba encaminado a resolverse, Emma le había dado la clave, chicas con sus mismos rasgos físicos, solo tenía que investigar las otras desapariciones, en alguna habría pistas, habría algo que destapara toda la trata de blancas y le permitiera cerrar ese horrible capítulo y poder liberar a Emma de ese infierno.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había besado a Emma, no podía pensar en ese beso porque se iba a volver loca. Al día siguiente la dejó en el club fingiendo que nada había pasado mas su alma sabía que algo había cambiado entre ambas, que no volvería a mirarla con los mismos ojos.

Para evitar volverse loca investigó, trabajó duro, día y noche hasta que por fin dio con una pista sólida, empezó a tirar del hilo y, poco a poco, ese tapiz que era el caso se iba deshilachando para gran alegría de la morena. No había pasado ni una semana desde que Emma le contó su historia, dándole las pistas para desenredar esa trama y ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, ya tenía resuelto el caso, solo le faltaba una confesión de Neal para detenerlo y se habría acabado. Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que su jefe hacía rato que había entrado en la oficina y la estaba llamando.

-**Regina… Baja de las nubes, te estoy hablando.**

-"Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa ¿Qué necesitas?"

-**Llevas cuatro días sin pisar tu casa, vete o tendré que obligarte.**

-"Lo tengo, jefe, lo he conseguido"

-**¿Qué has conseguido?**

Regina tiró la carpeta con todo lo que había recogido sobre la mesa y su jefe le echó un vistazo antes de abrir los ojos como platos y mirar a la agente con infinita sorpresa.

-**Pero… ¿Cómo?**

-"Se me ocurrió que Emma no podía haber sido la única, investigué desapariciones de chicas en los alrededores, misma edad, mismos rasgos… Hasta que encontré el hilo adecuado del que tiras, después todo vino solo"

-**Brillante, eres sencillamente brillante Regina.**

**-**"Eso no es todo, tengo algo más"

-**¿Qué más has conseguido?**

Regina miró a su jefe con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que iba a soltar la bomba y sabía que seguramente le caería una buena por todo lo que había hecho, pero ya era hora de informar.

-"Emma Swan está viva, la he encontrado, sé dónde está"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen****, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a Natalia, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Está especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, esthefybautista. Sabes que te amo, que te extraño a rabiar, que cada segundo a tu lado compone mi vida y mi felicidad. Te amo bebé.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es realmente preciada. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 LOS PEDAZOS DE MI CORAZÓN.**

La semana pasaba lenta y tediosa, sin poder salir de esas cuatro paredes que la mantenían presa, sin poder dejar de moverse de un lado a otro, dando vueltas, rumiando pensamientos que escapaban a su control.

Regina era un monstruo, un titán de los negocios que no titubeaba ante la idea de destruir vidas ajenas a cambio de unos cuantos millones, dinero que por otro lado no necesitaba ya que disponía de un gran capital, una mujer sin alma y sin corazón, debía odiarla pues gente como ella la habían llevado a ese infierno que era su vida, la habían llevado a pasar meses en un sótano oscuro, un lugar que aún visitaba en sus pesadillas.

Y aun sabiendo lo que era Regina, su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella, en sus ojos oscuros, en el olor que desprendía, en su mirada cargada de incógnitas y sobre todo en sus labios, esos labios perfectamente coronados por una enigmática cicatriz, esos labios del color de las llamas, esos labios de los que no se pudo despegar.

Ese beso robado ocupaba cada rincón de su mente, el sabor completamente adictivo de esa boca. Solo con recordar un fragmento de ese beso su alma se partía en dos y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Regina era un monstruo sin alma pero ella estaba completamente enganchada a la morena, como una droga la absorbía, la envolvía con ese magnetismo inexplicable que tenían sus ojos.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ella por un momento, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, se colaba en su mente, en sus sueños, en cada rincón de su cerebro. Desesperada se hundió en su cama, intentando no derramar lágrimas de frustración y sus ojos se toparon con la cámara de fotos, la cámara de Regina. Todo lo recordaba a la morena de manera alarmante. De pronto recordó a su hijo y las mil fotos que le sacó, cogió la cámara para verlas y pensar en él, para quitarse a Regina de la cabeza.

Encendió la cámara y nada más entrar en la galería de las fotos, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su pequeño, inmortalizado en una imagen. Fue pasando las fotos sin dejar de sonreír, maravillándose de lo grande que estaba James, de sus ojos cada vez más grandes y esmeralda, de lo mucho que se parecía a ella en sus facciones, excepto en sus cabellos, oscuros como la noche, oscuros como los de Regina.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, no podía volver a caer en lo mismo, debía dejar a la morena atrás, ella era solo un cliente, parte de su trabajo, no podía tenerla en la mente todo el tiempo. Contó hasta diez, se relajó y volvió a mirar las fotos de su pequeño, volvió a sonreír tiernamente, llena de amor y afecto por su hijo, hasta que se acabaron esas fotos y la imagen de Regina sentada sobre la arena en su tarde de playa apareció en el aparato cortando su aliento. Su mente racional le decía que apagara la cámara, que no se torturase con eso, mas su corazón enloquecido fue pasando una a una las fotografías, recreándose en las facciones hermosas de Regina, en sus ojos oscuros, en sus gestos, fingiendo que no la veía, que no se daba cuenta de que le estaba haciendo fotos y, finalmente, ambas juntas en la misma imagen. Se vio a sí misma al lado de la morena, sus ojos aguamarina estaban resplandecientes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, teñidas de rubor ante el suave contacto de la morena, miraba a la cámara fijamente y su sonrisa brillaba, emocionada y feliz, ¿Realmente había sido un momento tan dichoso? Sin duda no recordaba uno mejor en todos esos años, exceptuando el momento en el que James nació, su hijo y Regina eran lo mejor que le había pasado. Fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la morena, no miraba a la cámara como ella, sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro y en sus labios había dibujada media sonrisa, no era forzada, era natural, era la sonrisa de alguien que había olvidado como hacerlo. La estaba mirando y sus ojos seguían siendo una incógnita. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué la había besado? Era tan dulce, tan magnífica y a la vez un monstruo.

Amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Emma, contemplando esa fotografía y descubriendo con dolor y asombro por qué no podía quitarse a Regina de la cabeza. Estaba completamente enamorada de la morena. Se había colado en su interior con gestos amables, con momentos felices, la había enamorada con su mirada oscura y su sonrisa, se había enamorado de un monstruo y eso la llenaba de miedo.

Regina no había pasado mejor semana que la rubia, había estado trabajando en el caso día y noche sin descansar. A los dos días había dado con una testigo valiosa, una de las chicas que había logrado eludir el secuestro, gracias a su testimonio desenredo todos los hilos y pudo poner fin a ese caso maldito, mas ahora, ante su jefe, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Debía explicarse y no sabía cómo empezar.

**-¿Qué has hecho qué? Regina podría despedirte.**

-"Deja que me explique, por favor, antes de que montes en cólera"

-**Explícate, rápido, pero sabes que has quebrantado las normas, que te has expuesto y que podrían haberte matado.**

-"Cuando encontré a Emma quise asegurarme de que estaba bien, y quise asegurarme de que el cerdo que la tiene retenida no se salía con la suya, así que me infiltré en su organización, fingí ser una mujer de negocios y me dieron carta blanca, confían en mí, solo necesito tiempo para hacerle confesar y todo habrá terminado"

-**Eres brillante Regina, ingenua y alocada pero brillante. Mantenme informado, cuando me digas desplegaremos a los hombres y atraparemos a ese cerdo.**

Por el momento se había librado de la regañina, pero tenía otros problemas con los de lidiar. Emma Swan y sus ojos aguamarina, Emma y ese beso que le había robado, Emma y todo lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca.

Había estado ocupando su mente en el caso las veinticuatro horas del día, para no pensar en los labios de Emma y en lo mucho que había disfrutado besándolos, en las mil emociones que despertaron en su estómago con ese dulce contacto. Se moría de miedo, se acercaba el viernes y estaba aterrorizada. Seguramente Emma se habría tomado ese beso como una parte de su trabajo pero para ella había significado demasiado. Era la primera vez en tres años que no había pensado en Jenn, la primera vez desde que enviudó que su corazón latía desenfrenado, no sabía si era amor, o no quería saberlo, pero la rubia tenía en ella un efecto devastador y eso la mantenía aterrada. Tenía que volver a verla, ese viernes tenía que lidiar con su presencia sin parecer una idiota, su jefe tenía razón ella era una inconsciente y actuaba sin pensar.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con ella el viernes, noche de cine, tarde de playa… había agotado sus cartuchos, hasta que de pronto pensó en hacer algo que le apeteciese a ella, quizás así estaría cómoda y no se sentiría una idiota. Llegó a su casa y escribió a Neal, diciéndole lo mismo que la otra vez, que pasaría a buscar a Emma antes del almuerzo, recibiendo la correspondiente y satisfactoria contestación de que no había ningún problema.

Llegó el viernes y con él llegaron los nervios, no estaba preparada para ver a la rubia, sabía que se moriría de vergüenza en cuanto se cruzase con su mirada, pero no había marcha atrás, su trabajo era mantener a Emma a salvo y eso iba a hacer.

Llegó al club y empezaron a sudarle las manos, no quiso bajarse del coche, no tenía ganas de ver a Neal y escuchar sus estupideces, o peor, escucharle hablar obscenamente de Emma, no lo habría soportado. La rubia vio el mercedes de Regina y rápidamente subió, sin decirle nada a su jefe, intentando disimular el tono rojizo de sus mejillas. Había logrado admitirse a sí misma que estaba enamorada pero no dejaría que la morena lo supiera, se reiría de ella seguramente.

El silencio era incómodo, mas ninguna de las dos hizo esfuerzos por romperlo, hasta que la rubia reconoció la ruta por la que iban, se dirigían a la mansión Mills.

-**¿Vamos a ver a tu padre?**

-"Veo que has reconocido el camino, no vamos a verle, él está fuera del país en este momento"

-**¿Entonces por qué vamos a su casa?**

**-**"Cuando lleguemos lo veras"

Dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez desde que había entrado en el coche, la morena le regaló una tierna sonrisa que derritió el alma de la rubia. Cuando quería era completamente adorable y ella no podía dejar de mirarla. Le dio igual a dónde sea que fueran, mientras estuviese Regina a su lado sería perfecto y ella lo sabía.

Llegaron a la mansión, pero Regina no aparcó delante de la puerta como la otra vez, sino que siguió adelante, adentrándose en el campo y finalmente paró el coche al lado de un claro verde, hermoso. Bajaron del coche y Emma se maravilló ante el paisaje que se extendía ante su vista, era realmente fascinante.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? ¿Picnic? **

-"Vamos a montar a caballo"

-**¿Bromeas? Yo no sé hacer eso, me caeré**

-"No lo harás"

-**Sí, me caeré, me romperé una pierna y será tu culpa**

-"No, no te caerás porque te tendré bien sujeta"

La rubia enmudeció en el acto, no le hacía ninguna gracia montar a caballo pero la expectativa de tener a Regina tan cerca, agarrándola para que no se pudiera caer era demasiado atractiva.

La morena ensilló un caballo y lo condujo hacia la rubia, que se moría de nervios y de miedo. Con ayuda de Regina montó, tras cuatro intentos por culpa de su nerviosismo, hecho que consiguió hacer reía a la morena a carcajadas. Una vez encima del animal, el vértigo la mareó, pero todo malestar quedó suprimido cuando de un salto, Regina subió también y se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura. Susurrándole al oído y provocando que su corazón se disparase.

-"Tranquila Emma, tú solo disfruta, yo llevo las riendas"

Intentando abofetearse mentalmente ante lo increíblemente eróticas que sonaron sus palabras, Emma se relajó y se permitió disfrutar de ese momento, teniendo tan cerca a la dueña de todos sus pensamientos.

Cuando el caballo empezó a correr, todos sus miedos se esfumaron ante esa sensación de paz, ante tantas emociones juntas. Se sentía la dueña del mundo, incluso se permitió gritar de alegría, firmemente sujeta por Regina, dejándose envolver por su aroma embriagador.

Si la tarde en la playa había sido especial, ese momento fue sin duda el mejor de toda su vida, no quería que terminase nunca. Finalmente regresaron al claro y desmontaron, dejando libre al animal para que campara por sus anchas, mientras Regina preparaba un mantel con la comida, fijamente observada por Emma que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Se sentaron a comer, sin que la rubia apartase su mirada de la morena, provocando que esta se pusiera nerviosa, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar con ella.

-"¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

Al verse sorprendida la rubia bajó la mirada y su rostro se tiñó de escarlata, dándole un aspecto completamente adorable que hizo a Regina reír con ganas.

-**No, solo estaba pensando en algo que quiero hablar contigo.**

-"Te escucho"

**-Es sobre el beso que me diste, el viernes pasado**

-"¿No te gustó? Si te incomodé lo siento"

-**No, no es eso, es solo que…**

"¿Qué?"

El rostro de Emma iba enrojeciendo más y más por momentos, pero finalmente decidió que no podía callarse por más tiempo, miró a la morena fijamente y respondió.

**-Que llevo toda la semana deseando volver a besarte, pero contigo nunca se sí puedo o no, eres tan extraña…**

Tenía todo un discurso preparado pero no pudo terminarlo, ella no le dejó. Su mente solo había procesado una parte de la información y era que Emma quería besarla. Se sintió como una adolescente en su primera cita, con el estómago lleno de mariposas y ni tan siquiera escuchó todo lo demás. Se lanzó a los labios de la rubia y los atrapó en un dulce aunque hambriento beso, profundizándolo a medida que la rubia le daba acceso y devorando sus labios con sed infinita.

Igual que dos niñas que se descubren por primera vez, se besaban ardientemente sobre la verde y húmeda hierba, explorando con sus manos castamente, los rincones, las curvas de la otra, acelerando el choque de sus labios o ralentizándolo, dependiendo del ansia y la pasión del momento. Hasta que la morena rompió suavemente con esa dulce tortura, colocando su frente sobre la de Emma, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Debemos irnos, refrescará pronto y me gustaría preparar algo rico para cenar"

**-Está bien, vámonos.**

Recogieron el arrugado mantel y todo lo que habían dejado por en medio, guardaron el caballo junto a sus compañeros y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al apartamento de la morena, en calma y con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron y Regina hubo cerrado su puerta, se vio aprisionada contra esta y el cuerpo de la rubia, cada vez más cerca, robándole el aliento y finalmente robándole un beso, una vez más. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el calor que sentía en su pecho, el calor de los pedazos de su corazón recomponiéndose y latiendo, viva una vez más gracias a esos labios que la estaban besando.

Labios que recorrían lentamente su mejilla, dirigiéndose a su oído de forma sensual, provocando en la morena escalofríos y la imperiosa necesidad de olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de quién era ella, quién era Emma y simplemente amarla.

Hasta que finalmente perdió el juicio, lo perdió con los labios de Emma susurrándole, suplicándole en un susurro ahogado.

**-Tómame Regina, por favor, tómame.**

Desconectó su mente, sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y supo que no había marcha atrás, que no podía ir marcha atrás, que estaba atrapada, que Emma Swan la había atrapado por completo.

Besándola con ternura y pasión, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos sobre su cuello atrayéndola hacia sus labios, sin soltarla, sin despegarse un ápice de ella, Regina la condujo a su cama, sin pensar en nada más que en darle a Emma todo lo que se le había negado, amor, ternura, cariño, pasión. Sin pensar en Jenn, sin echarla de menos, ya no podía hacerlo, no como antes pues ahora tenía los ojos azules de Emma devolviéndole la vida que había perdido.

Le quitó la ropa sin prisas, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo con veneración, provocándole pequeños gritos y gemidos ahogados, encendiendo la piel por ahí donde pasaba sus labios, dejando que Emma le quitase su ropa, la venerase con la mirada, con los labios, con todos sus gestos. En sus ojos claros podía leer la pasión desenfrenada que sentía y supo que en ese momento tenía en sus manos a Emma Swan, no a la prostituta sino a la niña, a una mujer que se entregaba por propia voluntad por primera vez en su vida, la besó desesperada, uniéndose a ella, piel con piel sin importarle nada más que sus ojos claros, que su mirada cristalina, en ese momento no importaba nada, solo amar a Emma como se merecía. Fue recorriendo su piel con la yema de sus dedos, dibujando formas inconexas, erizando todos sus sentidos, humedeciéndola con sus besos, en labios, cuello y cualquier rincón escondido, acarició su humedad con delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, la acarició hasta que su rubia le suplicó que la tomase, se lo suplicó una vez más, rogando, moviendo sus caderas y buscando su contacto. Besando sus labios para ahogar sus gritos, la morena la penetró con cuidado, despacio, dejando que notara cada roce y llevándola a la locura. Perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, perdiendo la cordura, la morena no dejó de besarla mientras la hacía suya, mientras Emma se aferraba a sus cabellos, a su espalda, a sus brazos, suplicándole que le diera más con la mirada, con sus pequeños gritos, con sus besos profundos, hasta que finalmente ambas cayeron al vacío, hasta que le regaló a Emma el primer orgasmo no fingido.

Cayó sobre ella agotada, con los cabellos alborotados y la piel perlada de sudor, el corazón desbocado y el aliento entrecortado. Se abrazó a Emma intentando no pensar en nada más que en su aroma, en lo hermosa que estaba desnuda en sus brazos, en sus suaves manos acariciando su piel. Se perdió entre sus ojos aguamarina, cargados de ternura y agradecimiento, cargados de amor profundo hacia ella.

No quiso pensar en las consecuencias de esa noche de locura, solo sonrió, sintiendo los maltrechos pedazos de su corazón siendo uno solo una vez más, sintiendo como se recomponía su alma, sintiendo que por primera vez en tres años era capaz de volver a amar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, porque con su llamada de teléfono me cambió la cara por una sonrisa, porque oírle decir mi nombre junto a un te amo me dio vida, porque la amo y no hay más.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por whatsapp, aprecio mucho vuestra opinión. Sin más os dejo disfrutar el capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista y pedir perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, problemas técnicos con el portátil.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 SALUDA A LA CÁMARA.**

Sus ojos oscuros se perdían entre las sombras y la oscuridad de su habitación. Por cada rincón se apreciaba la presencia de Emma en su casa, las ropas estaban esparcidas tal cual fueron cayendo en su arrebato de pasión desenfrenada. La suave y pausada respiración de la rubia, durmiendo apaciblemente sobre su pecho, calentaba su alma como creía que jamás volvería a suceder. Miró con cuidado el reloj digital sobre su mesita, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y ella no podía dormir, estaba agotada, había tenido una dura semana de trabajo incesante y una larga noche de sentimientos a flor de piel. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había llevado a Emma al borde del precipicio, la ansiedad de ambas por sentirse, por rozarse, besarse, amarse desesperadamente, las llevó a perder el control y la noción del tiempo. Finalmente su rubia se había quedado dormida, demasiado cansada incluso para hablar, había caído rendida sobre ella de una manera adorable e infantil que obligaba a Regina a sonreír incluso sin quererlo. Tenía tal confusión mental que no sabía por dónde empezar a ordenar sus ideas, tan contrarias a sus sentimientos cada vez más profundos.

Tenía el caso prácticamente cerrado, en cuanto ella diese el visto bueno a su jefe cogerían a Neal y se habría acabado esa fase tan caótica de su vida y, a nada de cerrar ese caso abierto, caía como una colegiala en las redes de unos ojos azules que le robaban el aliento, sabiendo que se estaba complicando todo, que Emma no la amaba, solo veía en ella a alguien amable que no quería hacerle daño. Una niña mucho menor que ella, que no había vivido, había sido presa toda su juventud. Había cruzado la línea mezclando su trabajo con su corazón una vez más, no había aprendido la lección y sabía perfectamente que ese hecho le traería consecuencias.

Miró a Emma, durmiendo tranquila, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿En qué momento se había convertido esa pequeña en alguien tan valioso para ella? No lo sabía mas la certeza de su creciente amor por la joven prostituta la aterraba.

Cansada de yacer en la cama sin sueño, se desprendió con cuidado de Emma, tratando de no despertarla, cubrió su desnudez con una larga y vieja camisa y se dispuso a buscar cualquier cosa con la que entretenerse y pasar las horas de insomnio.

Salió del cuarto y no se extrañó al ver su apartamento hecho un desastre, había sillas por el suelo, sus zapatos estaban en rincones bastante extraños, ahí donde fueron a parar cuando se los quitó sin dejar de besar ardientemente a su rubia, el bolso con las cosas de Emma estaba en el suelo abierto y todas sus pertenencias estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Fue a recogerlo pues le pareció una falta a su intimidad que todo estuviese a la vista, cuando reparó en la cámara que ella misma le había dado, al parecer Emma no se deshacía de ella. Recordó su día de playa y las fotos que había hecho, recordó una foto particular, una en la que salían juntas. Encendió rápidamente su portátil para guardar en él dicha foto, pues algo en su alma le decía que iba a ser su único vínculo con esa mujer que ahora mismo ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y hacía latir su corazón.

Conectó la cámara y fue directamente a las fotos de esa fecha, la primera que abrió fue una de ella misma sentada en la arena y sonrió ampliamente al recordar ese momento en el que fingió no saber, no darse cuenta de que la estaba fotografiando. Fue pasando imágenes hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando, el rostro sonriente de Emma ocupó la pantalla, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa y junto a la rubia que se había adueñado de sus sentidos estaba ella misma, observándola, su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer su propia mirada, estaba mirando a Emma con veneración, como solo había mirado a Jenn antes. Esa fotografía era la prueba de sus sentimientos, estaba completamente enamorada de Emma Swan.

De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de conocer más a Emma y, sin pensar que estaba faltando a su privacidad, pasó las fotos de la playa buscando que otro tipo de fotografías podía haber hecho la rubia. Encontró bastantes autorretratos, cada cual con una cara más graciosa que la anterior, y sonrió con ternura. Fue pasándolas lentamente, memorizando cada una de sus expresiones y llenando su alma de amor cuando se detuvo de pronto en una fotografía que no se esperaba y la dejó congelada durante un momento.

Una Emma completamente feliz y sonriente y en sus brazos un niño muy pequeño, de uno o dos añitos de edad, con los ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo negro, con los rasgos de la rubia bastante pronunciados, no cabía duda de quién era ese pequeño y no sabía cómo sentirse. Emma no se lo había contado aunque tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, era su vida privada.

Se quedó largo rato mirando esa fotografía, observando como una simple imagen podía transmitir tanto amor y cariño, se veía de lejos que Emma amaba a su hijo con toda su alma. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría el pequeño, si también viviría en el club, qué clase de vida podría tener, se le llenó el corazón de angustia al pensar que ambos podían ser desdichados.

Estaba tan ensimismada mirando la fotografía con leves lágrimas en sus ojos, tan débiles que no acababan de escapar por sus mejillas, cuando sintió el suave contacto de una mano en su hombro y la dulce voz de Emma la devolvió a la realidad.

-**Se llama James, es mi pequeño.**

-"Se parece mucho a ti."

-**Lo sé, cada vez que lo veo se me parece más.**

Emma se sentó en sus piernas suavemente, había cubierto su cuerpo con una fina bata que habría encontrado a saber dónde, le venía pequeña aunque parecía no importarle. Se refugió en su cuello, aspirando suavemente su aroma y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a bañar el hombro descubierto de Regina.

La morena la atrajo hacia sí misma, abrazándola, acariciando su pelo y besando tiernamente su frente. No sabía por qué estaba llorando, quizás había sido una desconsiderada al hurgar su vida personal.

-"¿Por qué lloras pequeña? ¿Te molestó que mirase tus fotos?"

-**No, en absoluto, es solo que lo echo mucho de menos.**

-"¿Dónde está? ¿No está contigo?"

-**No… Neal lo tiene retenido, es su salvoconducto, sabe que mientras mi hijo esté en sus manos yo no intentaré irme a ninguna parte y que puede usarlo para manejarme a su antojo. Cuando está satisfecho me deja verlo y cuando se enfada me lo prohíbe.**

-"¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?"

-**Mañana, desde que haces negocios con él me deja verlo todos los sábados, es un buen cambio ya que antes apenas me dejaba verlo una o dos veces al mes.**

La abrazó aun con más fuerza, intentando no gritar. La rabia que sentía en ese momento la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ese hombre abusaba de Emma a su antojo y tenía retenido a su hijo para hacer lo que quisiera con su rubia. Sintió que iba a explotar y supo en seguida lo que debía hacer. Aunque eso suponía que ese viernes, era el último viernes junto a Emma. Besó su cuello, su cara, atrapó sus labios con ternura mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Cuando separó sus labios de ella, rompiendo ese casto beso que encerraba la promesa de libertad. Emma la miró con sus ojos brillantes, no sabía si por las lágrimas o algo más.

-**Quizás algún día Neal me deje llevarte con nosotros, me gustaría que lo conocieras.**

-"Me encantaría conocerlo, debe ser un pequeño fascinante, igual que su mamá"

Emma se ruborizó y se echó a reír ante el cumplido de la mujer que amaba, sabía que hasta el viernes siguiente no volvería a verla, no volvería a sentirla tan cerca, se dejó besar y acariciar tiernamente, se dejó llevar nuevamente en brazos a la cama y se dejó amar durante el resto de la noche, sin saber que Regina, a su manera, se estaba despidiendo.

El resto de la noche pasó como un suspiro y el alba las encontró luchando con las sábanas, luchando por poseerse, por amarse ardientemente. Una lucha de labios, caricias, suspiros gemidos y gritos. Una lucha a la que debían poner fin pues había llegado el amanecer y con él, el momento de decirse adiós. Tras una ducha rápida y un buen desayuno, Regina acompañó a su rubia hasta el club, como cada sábado y hizo el amago de marcharse, mas no se alejó mucho. Tenía la misión de descubrir dónde estaba el hijo de Emma encerrado y en cualquier momento irían a visitarlo así que se dedicó a observar y esperar.

Unas horas más tarde, vio salir a Neal llevando con él a Emma, la rubia iba nerviosa al lado de su jefe mas se la veía feliz, iba a ver a su pequeño. Siguió al coche en el que se subieron, con prudencia para no ser descubierta y se dejó guiar hacía la prisión del pequeño James. Cuando vio a Emma y a su jefe entrar al edificio sonrió ante su suerte, era una casa de sólo una planta, no había mucha pérdida. Memorizó el lugar y se marchó rápidamente pues tenía mucho trabajo aún por hacer. Era sábado y quería liberar a Emma el lunes sin falta, le entraron las prisas al saber que esta era madre y estaba separada de su hijo, simplemente fue algo que no pudo soportar.

Se dirigió a la oficina, directa al despacho de su jefe, para decirle que era la hora, que podía desplegar a los hombres, que tendría la operación lista para el lunes, que ya era el momento de dejar cerrado el caso.

-"El lunes voy a reunirme con Neal, conseguiré que me diga dónde encierran a las chicas y que admita que trafica con niñas, una vez lo haya admitido y sea el momento de que entréis simplemente diré Brindo por Ello, esa será la señal de que voy a arrestarlo y necesitaré refuerzos por si la cosa se complica. Llevaré un micrófono todo el rato y grabaré la conversación para conseguir pruebas sólidas"

-**Está bien Regina, estaremos fuera todo el tiempo, pero por favor no hagas locuras ni te pongas en peligro.**

-"No lo haré, puedes confiar en mí"

Llegó el lunes y con él llegó el momento de poner en marcha la operación Emma, como la habían llamado en el fbi. Se trataba del gran golpe contra la trata de blancas y, si todo salía bien, podían acabar con una de las organizaciones de tráfico de personas más poderosas del país.

Regina estaba nerviosa mas no dejó que se le notara mientras entraba a club con paso seguro y decidido. Al verla a Neal se le iluminó la mirada, pensando en el dinero que esa mujer le había prometido. Tenía el micrófono instalado en un broche pero no estaba encendido, lo encendería cuando empezara a hablar con Neal pero primero necesitaba hacer algo y no podía ser escuchado.

**-Señorita Mills, ¿A qué debo el honor?**

-"Vengo a hablar con usted de nuestro pequeño negocio, es hora de ponerlo en marcha, mas me gustaría ver a Jennifer un momento si es posible, a solas"

-**Claro, la llevaré a su habitación con gusto.**

Siguió a Neal por el club, subiendo al piso de arriba, a las dependencias privadas, a la casa de Emma. Ese simio asqueroso abrió una puerta sin llamar, demostrando que no tenía ningún tipo de respeto por su rubia.

-**Rubia, han venido a verte.**

Dejó la puerta abierta y se marchó, dejando a Emma completamente asombrada, mirando a Regina y sonriendo de pura felicidad, no esperaba verla hasta el viernes y su corazón latía con fuerza.

-"Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?"

-**Aburridísima pero bien ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-**"He venido por negocios, y no te mentiré, quería verte"

-**¿Me echabas de menos?**

**-**"He venido a decirte algo que tenía que haberte dicho el viernes y no pude por miedo"

Emma se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a Regina con curiosidad, intentando descifrar en su mirada qué sería aquello que le quería decir.

-**¿Qué quieres decirme Regina?**

La morena la miró profundamente, recogiendo valor, pues sabía que ese era el último gesto que podría regalarle, que se acabaría todo en un momento.

-"Te amo Emma Swan"

Emma se quedó congelada por la sorpresa, su corazón latía con fuerza pues se esperaba cualquier cosa de Regina, cualquier cosa menos una confesión así. Atrapó sus labios y los besó con fuerza, llorando de alegría al sentir correspondidos sus sentimientos.

Regina la apartó suavemente y la miró a los ojos, memorizando su mirada, sus rasgos, sus gestos.

-"Debo irme pequeña, no tengo mucho tiempo"

-**¿Nos vemos el viernes?**

-"El viernes"

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir cuando la voz de Emma llamándola la detuvo y obligó a girarse.

**-Regina…**

-"¿Sí?"

-**Yo también te amo**

Sonrió y se marchó con un nudo en el estómago, Emma la amaba pero lo suyo era imposible, después de ese día no iba a volver a verla.

Neal la estaba esperando, con un vaso de whiskey, exactamente lo que necesitaba para reunir fuerzas. Dio un trago y disimuladamente encendió el micrófono que llevaba oculto.

**-Señorita Mills, usted dirá.**

**-**"Verá señor Cassidy, estoy interesada en su negocio pero no en este en el que estamos. Estoy interesada en otro que usted sabe da mucho más dinero"

-**Sé a lo que se refiere, me está hablando de las niñas, yo sabía que estaba usted metida en el ajo, mi intuición nunca falla.**

-"Exacto, de cuántas dispondría actualmente señor Cassidy"

-**Ahora mismo tenemos a quince, están encerradas en un sitio seguro, si quiere se las enseñó, quizás encuentra alguna de su agrado.**

-"¿Quince menores?"

-**No tienen más de catorce o quince años, son bonitas y dan mucho dinero**

Tenía suficiente, con esa información registrada podía detenerlo, el sótano sabía dónde estaba por la breve descripción que Emma le había dado, liberaría a esas niñas y cogerían a los traficantes. Levanto la copa que tenía en la mano y con una sonrisa simplemente dijo.

-"Brindo por ello"

Neal sonrió como un idiota hasta que vio como Regina sacaba una pistola y una placa, mientras entraban en su local decenas de hombres armados.

Regina agarró a ese hombre despreciable y, con una fuerza innecesaria le puso las esposas para detenerlo.

-**FBI, hija de puta voy a matarte.**

-"Quizás, en tus sueños, sonríe a la cámara oculta Neal Cassidy, Regina White va a meter tu culo en prisión"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp del grupo swanqueen, a las del grupo evil reagals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi amada manager.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, esthefybautista, porque cuento hasta los segundos que quedan para tenerla conmigo para siempre, porque la amo, es la madre de mi pequeñaja a la que amo con locura y saber que las dos están en mi vida me llena de alegría y amor.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan, ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es muy preciada, Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes pedir perdón porque no puedo actualizar todos los días ya que mi ordenador ha muerto y recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 AGENTE FEDERAL REGINA WHITE**

Si existe una palabra que pudiese definir exactamente esa mañana de lunes en el club sería caos. Miles de agentes registrando hasta el último rincón, en busca de cualquier prueba a añadir a ese caso que ya estaba prácticamente sellado. La confesión de Neal, su implicación en los secuestros y en la venta de menores daban la solidez suficiente para enterrar esa locura de una vez por todas y aún así, cualquier detalle pequeño podía ayudar por lo que registraron el lugar con ahínco ante la estupefacción de los transeúntes y las prostitutas que habitaban el lugar.

En medio de la muchedumbre de hombres entrando y saliendo, Regina se escabulló de su jefe pues no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo en ese momento, cogió a dos de sus compañeros y se los llevó pues aun no había concluido su misión, aun quedaba algo por hacer.

Mientras la morena se marchaba en su coche, seguida de cerca por el coche patrulla a culminar su trabajo, una de las chicas que trabajaba para Neal entró en la habitación de Emma con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado, asustando enormemente a la rubia que no se había enterado del circo que estaba montado por debajo de ella, sumida en sus pensamientos y sonriendo ante la certeza de que Regina también la amaba.

-"Jennifer, está aquí el FBI, esta todo lleno de polis por todas partes y se han llevado detenido a Neal por no sé qué de venta de niñas, baja no querrás perdértelo"

**-¿El FBI está aquí? ¿Y Regina? ¿Sabes algo de Regina?**

-"¿Quién coño es Regina?"

-**Regina Mills, ha venido a hacer negocios con Neal hace un rato.**

-"Entonces seguramente también esté detenida, es todo un espectáculo Jenni, tienes que bajar"

Emma sintió como su corazón se detenía, como se le congelaba el aliento en la garganta y empezaban a sudarle las manos, visiblemente agitada y nerviosa. No entendía por qué el destino era tan extremadamente cruel, justo el día que venía Regina aparecía el FBI. En cualquier otro momento se había sentido completamente pletórica y feliz ante su repentina libertad, mas en ese momento solo podía pensar en Regina, en que ella la amaba, leyó en su mirada que no era mentira, que de verdad sentía amor por ella, se había dejado llevar por la emoción y en su mente imaginó un futuro feliz junto a la mujer que amaba y en un segundo todo se había esfumado. Tenía que hablar con los agentes, no podía dejar que se la llevaran detenida, que le hicieran daño. Por monstruosas que fuesen sus intenciones al pactar con Neal, ella había sido amable, cariñosa y estaba llena de amor, no podía dejar que la separasen de su lado.

Se levantó de un salto y se precipito a la planta baja, deseando que no fuese demasiado tarde para la morena y dejando a su compañera de desgracia con la palabra en la boca y completamente confundida. ¿Quién demonios sería esa Regina?

Cuando entró al club y vio todo el desplegué de las fuerzas de la ley se sintió mareada, busco a Regina con la mirada y no pudo verla, había demasiada gente, o posiblemente ya se la hubiesen llevado, esa idea en su mente le provocó nauseas y su cabeza empezó a girar mientras amargas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, tenía que encontrarla como fuese.

Los agentes la rodeaban y le pedían que abandonara el escenario, que se reuniese con el resto de testigos mientras ella escrutaba cada rincón, deseando con toda su alma encontrar la mirada oscura de Regina en cualquier momento, saber que estaba bien y que nada malo le había pasado.

Estaba a punto de estallar en histeria y decirle al agente que la estaba empujando que era un inepto y la dejase en paz, cuando una voz conocida se dirigió a ella, una voz que hacía muchos años que no escuchaba.

**-Emma… te encontramos pequeña.**

Se giró despacio, intentando asimilar que todo ese caos, todo ese despliegue policial era por ella. Lo vio ante ella como un sueño, sabía bien quién era, había sido un buen amigo de su padre y había cenado en su casa en numerosas ocasiones, el director del FBI la miraba con ternura y cariño.

-"Señor Gold, ¿Es usted de verdad?"

-**El mismo, anda ven te sacaré de aquí, aun no he llamado a tus padres, se van a llevar una grata sorpresa cuando les diga que te encontramos al fin.**

Una llama de esperanza nació en el pecho de la rubia, si el señor Gold era el superior ahí presente podía rogarle por Regina, o al menos descubrir dónde estaba y tratar de encontrar la forma de ayudarla como fuera.

Se dejó abrazar por ese hombre amable que la había visto crecer y, aun en estado de shok, se dejó conducir al exterior del club, donde el caos no era tan palpable pero aun así se notaba la tensión del ambiente. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción mas en su interior estaba completamente conmocionada al ver tantas fuerzas del orden, tanto despliegue por ella, ni en sus mejores sueños había vivido algo así y no podía disfrutarlo, no del todo, no sin saber dónde estaba Regina.

Gold la miró y pudo ver la turbación en su rostro, supuso que era porque no esperaba ser liberada y había aceptado su destino.

**-Está todo bien pequeña, se ha acabado todo, no volverás a estar encerrada nunca más y los que te han hecho daño lo pagaran caro.**

-"¿Neal está detenido? ¿Se lo han llevado?"

-**Sí, se lo llevaron antes de que aparecieras, tranquila no podrá hacerte más daño.**

-"¿Y Regina? ¿También se han llevado a Regina?"

-**¿Regina? No sé dónde se ha metido, llevo buscándola un rato**

"¿Buscándola?"

**-Sí, aun hay cosas que pulir del caso con ella, pero ha hecho un buen trabajo, la agente White te encontró y gracias a ella hemos podido liberarte.**

Enmudeció, no pudo pronunciar palabra, Regina le había mentido todo el tiempo, era agente del FBI, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué no confió en ella? No sabía qué pensar, no quería pensar más, solo ver a la morena y aclarar la situación, entenderla.

Se sentó a esperar, anunciando que no se iría a ninguna parte sin antes hablar con Regina, esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta, necesitaba saber en qué más le había mentido, necesitaba saber si la amaba.

Mientras Emma esperaba insistentemente a la morena, esta se encontraba en aquella dirección que había memorizado como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se había llevado a dos agentes pues no sabía con qué se encontraría dentro de esa casa donde retenían al pequeño James. Tenía el corazón acelerado mas recordar la fotografía de su Emma con el pequeño en brazos le dio la fuerza necesaria para derribar la puerta y, con arma en mano y a gritos de FBI, penetrar en la estancia con un único objetivo, liberar al pequeño, reunir a madre e hijo para siempre.

No encontró mucha resistencia, había dos hombres custodiando esa morada, mas bastó un par de disparos al aire para asustarlos y reducirlos. Dejó a sus compañeros esposar y llevarse a esos hombres sin hacer preguntas, si Regina White les decía que debían hacerlo no hacía falta más. Mientras desaparecían por la puerta en dirección al coche patrulla y posteriormente a la comisaría donde seguramente ya se encontraba Neal, Regina buscó en cada rincón de esa casa, desando de todo corazón no haberse equivocado y que el pequeño estuviese ahí.

Desesperada al no encontrarlo, estaba a punto de gritar de rabia y frustración cuando unos sollozos tenues llegaron a sus oídos. Venían de la parte de arriba de la casa. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida, todas esas casa de una sola planta solían tener desván. Buscó rápidamente la trampilla y cuando la encontró, subió las angostas escaleras con el corazón acelerado. Llegó a una estancia oscura, tuvo que encender su linterna para orientarse, estaba sucia y llena de polvo y, a primera vista, vacía más en el fondo había una puerta con cerrojo por fuera. Sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente a ese lugar, lo había encontrado e iba a salvarlo.

Abrió la puerta, no sin antes haber escondido el arma pues el pequeño debía estar aterrorizado y se asustaría aun más al ver a una desconocida con pistola.

Abrió la puerta y por un momento la luz de aquella estancia la cegó, tras tanto tiempo en la penumbra. Escrutó la habitación, tenía algún juguete raído tirado por el suelo y todo estaba lleno de pinturas y dibujos característicos de un niño muy pequeño. En un rincón había una cama y en el otro estaba él. Con la cara escondida en sus rodillas y claros síntomas de estar llorando, seguramente muerto de miedo.

El pequeño, al notar que se abría la puerta, levantó el rostro con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Siempre que la puerta se abría era su mamá que entraba pues los otros hombres no solían abrirla del todo nunca, solo lo suficiente para dejar un plato con comida.

Al ver que no era su madre quien entraba, la desilusión tiñó su rostro y empezó a llorar otra vez. No sabía quién era esa mujer y estaba seguro de que venía a hacerle daño.

A Regina se le encogió el alma al ver en qué condiciones estaba el pequeño, era inhumano, tenía ganas de matar a Neal con sus propias manos por todo lo que le había hecho a Emma, por cómo la había hecho sufrir. Miró al pequeño y pudo ver en seguida los rasgos de su rubia en él, mucho más pronunciados que en la fotografía. Hizo el ademan de acercarse cuando el pequeño le gritó.

-**Tú no, mami, tú no, vete.**

"James, me llamo Regina y voy a llevarte con mamá, ¿Sí?"

El pequeño dejó de llorar y miró a Regina con curiosidad, le había gustado la forma en la que le habló, había sido dulce. El pequeño no sabía hablar con propiedad pero entendía muchas cosas a pesar de su corta edad, había entendido que iba a ir con su mamá y eso le llenó de curiosidad ya que normalmente era al revés, era su madre que venía a verlo.

Regina se acercó a él, se puso a su altura y secó con ternura las lágrimas de su carita, dándole un suave beso en la frente y acariciándole el pelo.

-"¿Vamos con mami?"

**-Ina**

-"Sí, Regina te va a llevar con mami"

**-Ina, mami, quiero mami.**

Sonrió ante la ternura del pequeño y lo cogió en brazos. James se aferró a su cuello y no dejaba de repetir Ina, Ina y reírse. La morena entendió que intentaba decir su nombre y no pudo evitar llenarse de amor con ese pequeño en brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole protección y confianza, sabiendo que había sufrido mucho pero no lo haría más, a partir de ese momento no volverían a separarlo de su madre.

Salió con él al exterior y lo sentó en su coche, en la parte delantera pues quería tenerlo vigilado y que no le pasara nada. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad como pudo dada su corta edad y arrancó en dirección al club, en dirección a Emma. La necesidad imperiosa que sentía por reunirlos incrementó su impaciencia así que conectó la sirena que les daría vía libre para saltarse las normas de circulación. Provocando una carcajada en el pequeño, que se pasó los siguientes minutos imitando feliz el sonido que esta provocaba hasta que cayó profundamente dormido, agotado por todas las emociones vividas en un mismo día.

Llegó al club y vio en seguida a Emma, estaba sentada junto a su jefe, envuelta en una manta y mirando al infinito. Se le encogió el corazón y se le removieron las tripas al pensar que ya debía saber su identidad, que ya sabía que le había mentido.

Emma había visto llegar el coche de Regina desde lejos, había vuelto quizás para explicarse, o porque aun tenía trabajo que hacer. Notó como su corazón se aceleraba cuando la morena bajó del coche sin mirarla, se sintió traicionada y completamente confundida. No le había regalado ni una sola mirada mientras solo unas horas antes le había dicho que la amaba.

El hecho de que fuese agente federal resolvía muchas incógnitas, porqué al principio no buscaba sexo con ella, porqué había sido amable, porqué le había pedido dinero a su padre para pagarle la primera vez, al fin y al cabo no podía dejar que su jefe supiese que había estado en un prostíbulo.

La incógnita que suponía para ella Regina había quedado resuelta pero había dejado abiertas varias preguntas sin respuesta que su mente no estaba preparada para procesar.

¿Regina la amaba? ¿Formaba todo parte de su plan para liberarla? ¿Por qué no la había mirado al salir del coche? ¿No significaba nada para ella?

Vio como la morena, la dueña de su alma y todos sus pensamientos, se dirigía al asiento del copiloto, aunque no se veía a nadie en él. Abrió la puerta y con cuidado cargó a un niño pequeño, que dormí apaciblemente. Reconoció en seguida de quién se trataba y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se deshizo de la manta y de todas las dudas y preguntas sobre Regina pues en ese momento solo importaba una cosa. James, su hijo, estaba ahí y nadie volvería a arrebatárselo.

Llegó a la altura de la morena y esta le entregó con cuidado al pequeño que, medio despertándose, sonrió al ver a su madre y se abrazó a ella balbuceando.

-**Ina, Ina, ninonino mami.**

Volvió a quedarse dormido en los brazos de su madre, quien no dejaba de llorar al sentir a su pequeño, al saber que no volvería a tener que decirle adiós.

Finalmente alzó la mirada acuosa y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Regina, mirándola con intensidad. Quizás, a pesar de sus mentiras, la amaba de verdad.

-**Así que Agente federal.**

-"Agente federal Regina White"

-**Y cogiste el nombre de tu padre para acercarte a Neal y poder liberarme.**

-"Sí, una idea loca con resultados brillantes. Tú eres libre, James es libre y ahora podéis estar juntos como una familia"

-**¿Y tú Regina?**

-"Yo no entro en esa ecuación, Emma"

-**Pero me dijiste que me amabas.**

"Te dije lo que necesitabas oír, solo fui lo que tú necesitabas para mantenerte fuerte"

-**Regina…**

-"Amo a Jenn, nunca podré dejar de amarla Emma, ahora debes ser libre y feliz, sin pensar en mí"

Apartando su oscura mirada de los ojos aguamarina de Emma, Regina se marchó, se subió a su coche y se perdió entre el tráfico llorando sin poder evitarlo.

El caso estaba cerrado, Emma era libre y la realidad debía golpearlas en el rostro, la rubia era una niña, su diferencia de edad era notable, aparte de que había sufrido lo insufrible para terminar atada a alguien como ella, inestable y obsesiva, n podía ofrecerle nada y era mejor así, mejor dejarle marchar antes de destruir más su futuro.

Emma vio perderse el mercedes de Regina en la gran ciudad, con su pequeño dormido en sus brazos. Sintió su alma resquebrajarse, su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Sintió las lágrimas descontroladas por sus mejillas.

Había sido una idiota, era tan utópico que Regina la amase y aun así lo había creído ciegamente. Sabía que la morena estaba haciendo su trabajo y estaba haciendo lo correcto pero eso no significaba que no doliese.

Al desaparecer el oscuro coche de Regina, no solo había perdido a la morena, se había perdido a sí misma por completo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, al grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, ella que da luz a mis días oscuros y a la que extraño y amo cada día más. Espero que te guste amor, te quiero.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, me anima mucha saber vuestra opinión y perdonad la demora en actualizar, hasta el jueves no tendré nuevamente ordenador y tengo que hacer malabares para escribiros. Sin más os dejo disfrutar el nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a Franchiulla, My dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 13 VUELVE A SER AQUELLA QUE FUISTE**

Sus ojos aguamarina se perdieron en el infinito, se perdieron detrás del mercedes oscuro que desapareció en la noche, llevándose su alma con él. Amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su corazón se resquebrajó en mil pedazos ante la absurda mentira que Regina le había regalado.

Conocía su mirada, en ese tiempo había aprendido a leer en su rostro todas sus emociones y sus sentimientos, sabía cuándo era sincera y hace un momento le había mentido. Si no hubiese estado tan petrificada ante el giro que había dado su vida en pocos segundos habría podido replicar, habría podido hablar y retenerla a su lado pero no pudo, se limitó a ver desaparecer su coche y con él a la mujer que amaba sin saber si volvería a verla y sobre todo sin saber por qué le había mentido, por qué se negó a aceptar que la quería, qué había detrás de esa absurda negativa, detrás de su huída, qué había en el alma de Regina que las alejaba de esa manera.

Con su pequeño durmiendo en sus brazos, las luces rojas y azules de los coches patrulla, el sonido de la multitud, la incertidumbre y el no saber cómo actuar a continuación, se sintió sola y perdida, era libre mas no lo sentía, se sentía prisionera de un amor que la estaba ahogando. Lloró en silencio sin despegar su mirada del punto exacto por donde se había esfumado el oscuro coche de Regina y rogando con toda su alma que volviese, que la rescatase de esa locura, que la llevase lejos de ahí y se quedase a su lado para siempre.

No notó como el director del FBI se acercó a ella, poniendo nuevamente sobre sus hombros la manta que había tirado al ver aparecer a Regina con James, no escuchó sus dulces palabras de consuelo, asegurándole que sus padres estaban de camino a buscarla, a recuperar a su pequeña a quien daban por muerta. No dijo nada, no fijó su mirada en nada más que el horizonte a pesar de las insistentes peticiones del señor Gold para que se retirase de la escena y esperase a los Swan en el coche.

No se movió ni un ápice, esperando que la morena volviese a ella a pesar de que era altamente improbable que eso sucediese. Ni siquiera notó el efusivo abrazo de su madre cuando por fin llegó a ella, no notó su alegría, las lágrimas en su rostro al tener frente a ella a su pequeña por quién tanto había sufrido y llorado. Emma Swan estaba perdida, su alma y su vida se habían marchado detrás de ese coche oscuro, detrás de esa mirada oscura, detrás de Regina.

Su padre llegó a su lado y en seguida notó el estado catatónico en el que estaba sumida su pequeña. Miró a Gold con preocupación, buscando respuestas sin haber formulado preguntas.

El director del Fbi se encogió de hombros pues no entendía qué había llevado a la joven a entrar en semejante estado de shock.

-**Gold, ¿Qué le ocurre? Ni siquiera nos reconoce.**

-"No lo sé James, no sé qué le ha podido pasar, será un cúmulo de emociones juntas que no puede procesar, llévatela a casa y que descanse, que descansen los dos.

**-¿Los dos?**

-"Sí, la agente White ya me informó de ese hecho, Emma es madre. Ha pasado por mucho así que mi consejo es que la dejéis tranquila y cuando quiera abrirse lo hará, necesita cariño, ambos lo necesitan"

Los Swan se miraron con un deje de tristeza y dolor, no querían ni imaginar todo lo que su hija había sufrido, sin decir una sola palabra se la llevaron de ahí, se los llevaron a casa, sin saber cómo enfrentarían la nueva situación. Su hija, aquella que perdieron no volvería jamás, la Emma que había regresado a ellos era una mujer rota.

Llegando a la mansión que la había visto crecer, Emma rompió a llorar y se aferró a su pequeño con fuerza. Todo había terminado, su cautiverio, la separación forzada con su pequeño, estaba con sus padres a los que había echado terriblemente de menos y aun así se sentía incompleta. Había terminado todo y eso implicaba haber perdido a Regina. Lloró porque por fin entendió que no volvería a buscarla, que se había acabado esa utopía que habían creado con sus viernes juntas, lloró en brazos de su madre sin poder explicarle que su dolor no se debía a su secuestro, sino a su corazón roto y su alma resquebrajada por un amor fugaz que había calado hondo sus huesos y se había marchado, tal cual apareció, como una sombra en la noche, como un suspiro. Lloró durante horas sobre su antigua cama, con su pequeño aun en sus brazos y con su madre secando diligentemente sus lágrimas, lloró hasta quedase dormida, exhausta. Se durmió mientras en su mente resonaban las dulces palabras de Regina diciéndole que la amaba.

Los Swan se quedaron mirando a su hija ya mujer dormir con su pequeñajo en sus brazos, el parecido entre ambos era asombroso exceptuando el color del cabello. La forma en la que ambos dormán, tan pegados, tan unidos les hizo entender que no había sido fácil la vida para ambos. Gracias al cielo, a mejor dicho gracias a aquella agente del FBI, Regina, todo había acabado y Emma estaría bien con los suyos, con su familia.

No podían imaginar que, en el otro lado de la ciudad, Regina llegaba a su apartamento, en un estado similar al que presentaba Emma cuando la encontraros. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y su corazón completamente resquebrajado.

Con movimientos casi mecánicos dejó sus pertenencias tiradas por la entrada, y se dirigió a su salón a sentarse e intentar serenar su mente, intentar apaciguar su alma pues el dolor la estaba matando.

En cuanto entró en su salita, el inconfundible y fresco olor de Emma inundó sus sentidos y precipitándola al vacío. Toda su casa le recordaba a ella, sus ojos claros e intensos mirándola, haciéndole perder el control. Miles de imágenes martilleando su mente, su salón lleno de palomitas y golosinas, Emma asustada suplicándole que no la dejase sola, la playa, las fotos, el beso robado cuando perdió por completo la cabeza ante las lágrimas de la mujer a la que amaba, y por último imágenes de aquella última noche, la noche en la que descubrió que su amada era madre, la noche que decidió perder su vida para devolverle a Emma la libertad. Había hecho lo correcto pero dolía, como si mil dagas ardiendo atravesasen su pecho, le costaba respirar y detener el llanto agónico era misión imposible. Había amado, nuevamente, después de tantos años había amado para volver a perder.

Como un robot, controlada por alguien ajeno a ella, cogió su ordenador y buscó aquella fotografía que marcó el inicio de todo, aquella prueba imborrable de la certeza de sus sentimientos, aquella imagen en la que sus oscuros ojos miraban a Emma con amor y devoción. Imprimió una copia y, con gran ceremonia, la enmarcó colocándola justo al lado de Jenn. Su apartamento desnudo de recuerdos ahora tenía dos imágenes para recordarle que fue feliz. Una imagen del día de su boda y otra del día en que su corazón volvió a latir otra vez, a pesar de la brevedad del momento.

Cogió la botella de whiskey a la que no había hecho caso desde que Emma había entrado en su vida y, sin dignarse a coger un vaso, bebió y bebió, sin freno y sin poder detener las lágrimas, bebió hasta caer dormida, bebió sin apartar su mirada de los azules ojos de Emma Swan.

Iba pasando el tiempo, las semanas se precipitaban en el calendario con prisa, Emma poco a poco se fue abriendo a sus padres, sin relatarles lo que había vivido. Empezó a hablarles poco a poco, sin mencionar jamás a Regina pues solo pensar en la morena le revolvía las entrañas y el dolor era insoportable.

Paseaba por su casa como una muerta en vida, y prácticamente todo el día lo pasaba encerrada con su hijo en su habitación, jugando con él o mirando dibujos, haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar, de no sentir nada más que amor hacia su pequeño, hacia los más importante de su vida.

James se había enamorado de sus abuelos, pues después de su madre y de Regina habían sido los únicos adultos que le habían tratado con cariño y además lo consentían en todo. Admiraba a su abuelo pues su madre le había contado que llevaba su nombre porque ella lo quería mucho, siempre que podía lo seguía, se le subía encima y le hacía carantoñas, buscando constantemente su aprobación y sacándole más de una carcajada.

Si el pequeño estaba fascinado con sus abuelos, estos estaban completamente volcados con él, cada cosa que el pequeño hacía o decía lo celebraban con ahínco, reían con él y le regalaban todo el amor del mundo, ya que con su propia hija las cosas eran difíciles, su mutismo y su prolongado encierro los mantenía preocupados mas no hacían preguntas. Cuando estuviese lista ella misma se lo haría saber.

James sabía que su madre no era feliz, y a pesar de que le encantaba estar con sus abuelos apenas se separaba de ella, dormía con ella todas las noches, con miedo de despertar y no verla, de perderla, habían estado separados desde siempre y una vez libres se habían vuelto prácticamente una sola persona.

Cuando veía a Emma llorar, el pequeño no entendía nada pues él era feliz solo por tenerla a su lado, se abrazaba a ella y lloraba también, sin entender que podía afligir tanto a su madre.

-**Mami triste.**

-"Mami te ama James, no está triste"

-**Mami llora, triste.**

Besando su cabecita le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y que no estaba triste, era absurdo explicarle a un niño tan pequeño que su corazón sangraba por culpa de Regina.

-"Mami está un poco triste porque extraña a alguien que no va a venir"

-**Yo aquí.**

-"Si pequeño, tú estás conmigo y no nos separarán más, pero mami echa de menos a una amiga a la que quiere mucho"

-**Ina, mami quiere Ina.**

Emma se estremeció al escuchar como su pequeño se refería a Regina, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pues cada vez que James oía una sirena se volvía loco de alegría y gritaba ese nombre, recordando feliz como la morena lo había rescatado. Tampoco le asombró que en seguida pensase en ella al decirle que extrañaba a una amiga pues era chiquitín pero bastante listo. Se abrazó a él intentando no llorar una vez más, estaba cansada de sufrir por la morena, había pasado ya demasiado tiempo, o demasiado poco pero no había ido a buscarla, empezaba a dudar de sus propias conclusiones y a creer que realmente nunca la había amado y esa idea la estaba destrozando.

-**Ina quiere mami, Ina viene, mami no llora.**

-"No vendrá pequeñajo, pero mami ya no llora"

Abrazando a james que se empeñaba en jugar a policías imitando el sonido de la sirena, sonrió pensando en lo maravilloso que era tenerlo a su lado. Quizás Regina le había mentido y no la amaba, pero le había dado la libertad, a su hijo y un futuro lejos de ese mundo infecto en el que vivía, quizás había roto su corazón pero le debía tanto que no podía odiarla. Jugó con su hijo riendo con ganas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue niña con él, disfrutó de él sin pensar en nada más, fue feliz, estaba empezando a recordar que podía ser feliz.

Para Regina, esas semanas fueron un infierno, cerró el caso, arregló todos los detalles y se retiró a su casa para no volver a salir. No contestó a llamadas, desapareció silenciosamente de la faz de la tierra, lo que preocupó enormemente a su jefe, pues la conocía demasiado.

Cuando pasó la segunda semana sin que se presentase en la oficina o devolviese sus llamadas, El señor Gold mismo fue a su casa, alegrándose de tener una copia de la llave, que él mismo le había obligado a darle tras la muerte de Jenn, cuando hizo exactamente lo mismo, desaparecer.

Abrió y el olor a alcohol y cerrado le golpeó en el rostro. Todo estaba oscuro pero sabía que Regina estaba ahí, no se había ido a ninguna parte. Conocía esa casa de memoria pues no era la primera vez que tenía que ir a reprender a su agente, con diligencia se dirigió al salón y la encontró, dormida en el sofá con la botella vacía en el suelo y un marco en sus manos. Al verla sacudió negativamente la cabeza, y su rostro se tornó serio, no podía permitir que una vez resuelto el caso volviese a encerrarse en sí misma otra vez, que retrasase todo el avance de esos últimos meses. Fue a despertarla con cuidado, asegurándose antes de que no iba armada, pues despertar a Regina mientras está armada es peor que una ruleta rusa. Quitó con cuidado el marco de su agarre para dejarlo en su sitio cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la foto de Jenn la que tenía en sus manos, el marco con la foto de Jennifer White estaba sobre la mesa. Miró con curiosidad quién podía aparecer en esa imagen, quién tenía así a Regina y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados cuando los ojos aguamarina de Emma Swan le devolvieron inmóviles la mirada desde la fotografía.

Todo encajó en un momento, el estado de shock de la joven el día que la liberaron y el estado catatónico de su agente. Ambas estaban enamoradas, eso se podía ver incluso en una foto impersonal, estaban enamoradas y ahora que Emma era libre, Regina la dejaba escapar. Nunca entendería a esa mujer.

La despertó con cuidado, mas a pesar de que fue suave al hacerlo, Regina se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de dar de bruces con el suelo. Miró a su jefe y resopló.

-"Tendría que cambiar la cerradura, entras cuando te da la gana"

-**No cuando me da la gana, cuando desapareces y me preocupó por ti.**

-"Estoy bien, vete"

-**¿Cuántas botellas llevas? No estás bien, estás muy lejos de estar bien Regina.**

**-**"Vete…"

-**Me iré cuando me expliques que hacías con una foto de Emma en tus manos cuando te he encontrado.**

Regina enrojeció en el acto y miró a su jefe con estupor mientras le temblaban las manos, no se había parado a pensar en la foto, ahora tenía que darle una explicación y no sabía cómo empezar.

-**¿La amas?**

-"Yo… Sí, con toda mi alma"

-**¿Qué te detiene Gina? Porque no estás con ella.**

-"Es complicado, yo solo fui una pequeña luz en su mundo de tinieblas y ahora que ese mundo no existe, no tengo cabida en su vida"

-**No me perece una razón suficiente para que no estés con la mujer que amas**

**-**"Es mucho más joven que yo, tiene mucho por vivir, no se merece que la retenga a mi lado"

-**Entonces la dejaste ir porque tienes miedo**

"… Sí, tengo miedo, no quiero sufrir otra vez y aun así me estoy volviendo loca de dolor, soy estúpida"

-**Voy a contarte una historia Regina, escúchame con atención. Hace años conocí a una agente joven y prometedora, con una intuición magnífica y tan inteligente que en poco tiempo se convirtió en la mejor agente del FBI. Recuerdo que una vez descubrí a esa mujer besando a su compañera y me las llevé a ambas a mi despacho para reprocharles su actitud. Ese día recibí la lección más valiosa que pudo darme la vida pues esa mujer me miró a los ojos y me dijo: "Haz lo que quieras, el amor es amor y nadie puede huir de él, yo decidí no huir sino luchar por lo que siento y no voy a arrepentirme."**

**Esa mujer que conocí ya no existe, mírate Regina, completamente enamorada y ahogando tus penas en alcohol en lugar de luchar por lo que sientes, de conseguir lo que quieres, vuelve a ser quién eras Regina.**

La morena contemplaba a su jefe estupefacta, recordaba perfectamente el momento que le había relatado, cuando creía tener el mundo en sus manos y era capaz de cualquier cosa, cuando no estaba rota.

Era el momento de volver a ser ella, de volver a ser valiente y de volver a luchar por lo que quería y no por lo que dictaban las normas, como ya hizo una vez con Jenn.

-**Piensa lo que te he dicho, mi intuición me dice que la joven Swan te estará esperando.**

Tras una sonrisa cómplice el señor Gold se marchó. A pesar de que estaba sorprendido por la noticia de que su mejor agente se hubiese enamorado de Emma Swan y que no sabía qué locura podía salir de ese hecho, una cosa tenía clara y era que Emma no podía estar en mejores manos y los Swan lo verían también. Esperaba de corazón que Regina recapacitase y luchase por su felicidad de una vez, dejando atrás las heridas del pasado.

Cuando su jefe se marchó, Regina se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró para salir corriendo de su casa, su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada.

Corrió y corrió sin parar, sin fijarse muy bien por dónde iba, dejándose guiar por su instinto hasta que terminó en la entrada de aquella gran casa señorial, la residencia de los Swan, donde ya estuvo una vez mientras estaba investigando el caso. Se tomó un minuto para normalizar su respiración y regular los latidos de su corazón, tranquilizándose y preparándose mentalmente para su siguiente acción.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. No tenía ni idea de qué hora podía ser, estaba oscuro pero no tenía hambre así que no debía ser hora de cenar aún. Unos pasos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones y empezó a ponerse nerviosa por momentos. Finalmente se abrió la puerta mientras ella contenía el aliento y, al otro lado de la puerta, se topó con la mirada sorprendida y curiosa de la señora Swan.

-**Agente White ¿Qué le trae por nuestra casa? ¿Va algo mal en el caso?**

-"Buenas noches señora Swan, no, en fin el caso está cerrado es solo que… Me gustaría ver a Emma ¿Puedo pasar?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi princesa esthefybautista, a la mujer de mi vida con la que quiero compartir momentos, sueños, ilusiones y miedos. Te amo bebé.**

**También quiero mencionar en especial a una de mis más fieles lectoras y una buena amiga, Mery, del grupo de whatsapp evil regals, me encantá hablar contigo y te considero alguien importante para mí así que disfruta el capítulo pues te lo dedico de todo corazón.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es muy preciada para mí. Sin más os dejo disfrutar el capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 APRENDER A CONOCERNOS**

La cara de la señora Swan era un auténtico poema en ese momento, no entendía por qué una agente federal se presentaba en su casa, con evidentes síntomas de haber llegado hasta ahí corriendo y preguntando por su hija, asegurando que no tenía nada que ver con el caso.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, en las que se había quedado sumido dejando a Regina en el umbral de su puerta, el cielo decidió ponerse en contra de la morena, descargando una lluvia torrencial y empapándola por completo.

La señora Swan lanzó un grito y se apartó para dejar entrar en la casa a Regina, mas a pesar de la rápida reacción de la dueña de la casa, la lluvia había sido tan repentina y fuerte que la agente estaba calada hasta los huesos.

-**Lo siento mucho señora White, ha sido mi culpa, tendría que haberla hecho entrar de inmediato.**

-"No se preocupe, solo es agua, además usted no sabía que iba a llover de pronto"

**-Le buscaré algo de ropa para que pueda cambiarse**

-"No es necesario, solo quiero hablar con Emma un momento, si no es molestia"

-**Mi hija está encerrada en su habitación, no sé si querrá hablar con usted, no quiere hablar con nadie**

Una punzada de culpabilidad golpeó a Regina en el pecho, había sido muy egoísta al ilusionar a la pobre muchacha y marcharse así como se marchó horas después. Esperaba que la escuchase y poder por lo menos reparar el daño causado, aunque no pudiera volver a creer en ella esperaba darle luz una vez más, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-"Por lo menos déjeme intentarlo…"

La señora Swan observó atentamente el rostro de esa mujer, la recordaba fría y profesional, ausente, así la había visto la primera vez, pero volviendo a estudiar sus facciones vio a una mujer atormentada, una mujer que sufría, vio en sus ojos oscuros el brillo de la esperanza. No sabía nada de esa mujer pero intuía que esa muy importante para ella hablar con Emma, quizás podía ayudar a su hija a salir de su encierro voluntario, de su mutismo, de su dolor.

Condujo a Regina por los pasillos, en dirección a la habitación donde Emma se empeñaba en encerrarse con la única compañía de su pequeño. La morena iba pensando en las mil excusas que podría darle a Emma, aunque estaba convencida de que no querría escucharla. Se había equivocado tanto pensando que hacía lo correcto, creyendo que huir de Emma le daría a la rubia la felicidad, no sabía cómo iba a mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos aguamarina magníficos, esperaba no derrumbarse pues solo iba a ser sincera, diría la verdad y se marcharía, dejando que Emma decidiera si quería perdonarla o, por el contrario, olvidarse de ella para siempre, al fin y al cabo no merecía nada mejor.

Otros posibles escenarios pasaron por su mente, cada uno más doloroso que el otro. Que Emma jamás la hubiese amado, que se hubiese aferrado a ella por su amabilidad y nada más, no haber sido nunca nada más para la rubia que un cliente. Esas ideas destrozaban su alma pero todo podía ser, al fin y al cabo ella misma había pensado muchas veces que una relación amorosa con Emma era utópica.

Ante la puerta de la rubia, la señora Swan la dejó sola para enfrentarse a sus demonios. Suspiró y llamó a la puerta, tres veces, con el corazón encogido, esperando cualquier respuesta que proviniese del interior.

Unos minutos después, minutos eternos que le parecieron horas, escucho como se retiraba el cerrojo de la puerta y unos pasos tenues alejándose. Nadie abrió y no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Entraba directamente? ¿Esperaba a ser invitada? Su aliento se había congelado en su garganta y le temblaban las manos, las ropas mojadas no ayudaban ya que estaba muriendo de frío. Se decidió por lo más lógico y volvió a llamar a la puerta, esperando cualquier respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la voz de Emma, lejana al otro lado de ese trozo de madera que las separaba.

-**Adelante, está abierto.**

Suspiró, reunió fuerzas de no sabía exactamente dónde, quizás de su corazón maltrecho, giró el pomo y entró a esa habitación para enfrentarse a sus sentimientos que la estaban destrozando, para enfrentarse una vez más a los ojos azules que habían robado su cordura.

Ojos oscuros y ojos claros se cruzaron en un segundo. Mientras a Regina su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho al ver nuevamente a Emma, la rubia se había quedado congelada, medio tumbada en la cama y mirando directamente a la morena, intentando convencerse a sí misma que no se había quedado dormida, no estaba soñando, era real, Regina estaba en su habitación, y hecha un desastre con la ropa y el pelo destruidos por la lluvia.

Silencio y tensión era lo que se respiraba entre esas cuatro paredes, con tantísimas cosas que decir y ninguna de las dos sabía por dónde empezar, solo se miraban descubriendo que la necesidad que tenían de estar con la otra era mucho más grande de lo que creían, al verse nuevamente frente a frente, cara a cara.

De pronto quién rompió el silencio y sobresaltó a las dos mujeres fue e pequeño James, que había estado jugando sin prestar atención a quién entraba en el cuarto, pensando que serían sus abuelos, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Regina, gritando de sorpresa.

-**Ina Ina Ina **

Ambas mujeres miraron al niño, que se había levantado todo lo rápido que pudo y corriendo se precipitó a las piernas de Regina, gritando de alegría. La morena no salía de su asombro, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ese pequeño la recordara, apenas habían compartido unos minutos juntos pero la había reconocido y se abrazaba a sus piernas completamente feliz, sin dejar de balbucear palabras incomprensibles para la morena, solo distinguía la manera que tenía el pequeño de decir su nombre. Sintió un calor agradable en el pecho y sonrió mirando a James, lo cogió en sus brazos cuando él pequeño se lo exigió levantando sus manos hacia ella y lo estrechó con ternura en un abrazo.

-**Ina viene, mami no triste.**

Esa frase sí la entendió, y la culpabilidad volvió a ella como un rayo, Emma había sufrido por su culpa, por culpa de su idiotez, no podía soportarlo. Miró a la rubia y la encontró sonriendo tiernamente al ver a su hijo en brazos de Regina. Fue a hablarle, a disculparse, a decirle todo su discurso que se había preparado concienzudamente cuando Emma la cortó en el acto dirigiéndose a ella, sin odio en sus palabras.

-**Está obsesionado contigo, cada vez que oye una sirena se vuelve loco y grita tu nombre completamente feliz, has desbancado a los astronautas ahora ya solo quiere jugar a los policías y el coche patrulla.**

-"Emma yo… Quiero hablar contigo, solo será un momento"

-**¿Has venido a explicarme por qué me mentiste aquella noche?**

**-**Yo… ¿Cómo sabes que mentí?

-**Porque nunca has sido más sincera conmigo como en el momento en el que me dijiste que me amabas, lo supe en seguida, lo leí en tus ojos. Por eso cuando dijiste que solo era lo que yo necesitaba oír no te creí, me estabas mintiendo, lo que no entiendo es por qué.**

**-**Porque soy idiota y me atrapó el miedo, no quería sufrir otra vez y había demasiadas cosas que nos separaban, tu edad, tu dolor, no podía obligarte a estar a mi lado, yo no soy para ti.

-**Creo que eso es algo que tenía que decidir yo, o al menos haberlo decidido juntas.**

Los oscuros ojos de Regina se llenaron de dolor, había sido una egoísta y por su culpa Emma se había encerrado en sí misma, no quería llorar pero se le hacía difícil retener las lágrimas. La rubia se levantó de la cama, arreglando sus ropas arrugadas por haber estado tumbada, y se acercó a ella, cogiendo a James que se había aferrado a su cuello con fuerza y dejándolo en el suelo.

-**Cariño, mami y Ina tienen que hablar ahora, ves a jugar.**

El pequeño miró a Regina una vez más y asintió a su madre, se iba a recoger sus juguetes cuando se giró nuevamente hacia Regina.

-**Ina no se va, Ina queda con mami.**

Sonrió y se puso a jugar, perdiéndose en su mundo de fantasía infantil sin darse cuenta de la conmoción que causaron sus palabras en la morena.

Tenía a Emma tan cerca, se le cortó la respiración y se perdió por completo en sus ojos, esa mirada que la había cautivado desde el primer momento, desde la fotografía de una niña de quince años. Trago saliva y rogo que las palabras volvieran a ella pues se había quedado sin habla ante la cercanía de la mujer que amaba.

-**Parece que James ha decidido por las dos, quédate Regina, afrontaremos los problemas a medida que se presenten, y juntas tomaremos las decisiones. Quiero conocerte, lo que conozco de ti es un disfraz, quiero saber quién es Regina White, y quiero que tu conozcas a Emma Swan, madre y jovencita con un futuro bastante incierto por delante. Aprendamos juntas a conocernos porque amarnos ya nos amamos.**

Dado que las palabras no acudían a su garganta, que tenía mil cosas que decir y no sabía cómo empezar a decirlas, simplemente sujeto a Emma por la cintura y tiernamente la atrajo hacia ella robándole un dulce beso en los labios. Un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por la rubia, regalándole sus labios con ansia, pegándose a ella a pesar de sus ropas empapadas y fundiéndose con ella, amándola, todo lo demás no importaba, Regina había venido a buscarla, Regina la amaba y ella iba a luchar por ambas, por un final feliz juntas.

Rompieron el beso cuando ambas necesitaron aliento, y Emma no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, al reparar una vez más en el estado desastroso en el que se encontraba su amada.

-"¿De qué te ríes ahora? ¿Qué he hecho mal?"

-**Tú nada, tu pelo y tu ropa están hechos un asco.**

**-**"Eso es porque tu madre me ha dejado en la puerta esperando mientras llovía"

-**Seguro que no imagina a qué has venido**

**-**"Espero que no, no estoy preparada para la charla con mis suegros"

-**Suegros, seguro que no les hace ninguna gracia que les llames así.**

Ambas se echaron a reír mientras Emma rebuscaba entre sus cosas algo de ropa para la morena, no quería que se resfriase o se enfermase. Le tendió un chándal de estar por casa y se entretuvo jugando con su pequeño mientras esta se cambiaba en el baño. James estaba feliz porque Regina no parecía tener intención de marcharse, tener a su madre y a la morena juntas le gustaba, sobre todo porque Emma estaba completamente feliz, sus ojos brillaban y ya no lloraba. EL niño era muy inteligente y a pesar de no saber hablar con propiedad entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, entendía que para Regina su madre era muy importante y por eso la quería. Cuando salió del baño, el pequeño se precipitó a sus brazos nuevamente y se abrazó a su cuello.

-**Ina queda, Ina dibus.**

Con el niño en sus brazos, Regina miró a Emma interrogante pues le costaba un poco entender lo que el niño le decía. Emma la miró sonriendo y se acercó a socorrerla. Revolvió los cabellos de su hijo y beso a la morena en la mejilla.

-**Quiere que te quedes a ver dibujos con él. Mis padres compraron mil DVDs para niños y está fascinado con Blancanieves.**

-"Entonces veamos Blancanieves"

Mientras Emma preparaba la película y Regina se acurrucaba sobre la cama con James encima pues no se separaba de ella, la morena no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era compartir un momento tan cotidiano como ver una película para niños, las dos junto al pequeño. Supo que quería eso para toda su vida, ver crecer a ese chiquitín pegado a ella como una lapa, ayudar a Emma a educarlo y a amarlo, crear con la rubia una familia y no sentirse sola nunca más. Sonrió feliz cuando la rubia se acostó a su lado y se dejó abrazar, apoyándose en su pecho y suspirando.

Besó su frente, besó la nuca del pequeño que ya estaba inmerso en la historia que contaba la pantalla, y supo que pasara lo que pasara, esas dos personas eran y siempre serían su familia. Ya no tenía miedo solo la convicción de que haría lo que fuera por hacerles sonreír.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía. Tampoco me pertenece la canción que aparece en el capítulo, esa es de Reik.**

**Este fic va dedicado al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, al grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, esthefybautista, porque es mi luz, mi felicidad y porque cuento cada segundo que falta para estrecharla entre mis brazos, te amo bebé.**

**Tambien se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, porque le hizo ilusión que se lo dedicara en el capítulo anterior y me gusta hacer feliz a mis lectores. Disfrútalo guapa.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, vuestra opinión es muy preciada para mí. Sin más os dejo disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 BIENVENIDA A CASA**

Habían pasado horas desde que la señora Swan había conducido a Regina a la habitación de su hija y aun no había salido. Los Swan se preguntaban qué había ido a decirle que las ocupase tanto tiempo, bastante confundidos. Finalmente les pudo la curiosidad y, al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta, penetraron en la habitación y se quedaron estupefactos ante la tierna escena que se les presentaba en su interior.

En el televisor hacía ya rato que se habían terminado los créditos finales de la película, tanto Emma como Regina dormían profundamente, con el pequeño James sobre ellas, también dormido.

Emma tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena, completamente abrazada a ella mientras el pequeño estaba tumbado entre ambas, abrazado a las piernas de la joven agente. Era un amasijo de cabellos rubios y oscuros, de abrazos y de caritas que reflejaban paz y armonía.

Los Swan sonrieron estupefactos, lo único que podían entender de esa situación era que la agente federal había sido muy importante para Emma, pues el rostro de su hija se mostraba sereno y feliz, y sus brazos rodeaban a la morena buscando su cercanía. No quisieron despertarlos y se marcharon en silencio, ya irían a buscarlos para cenar. Dieron las órdenes oportunas al servicio para que pusieran un plato más en la mesa, pues suponían que la morena compartiría con ellos la velada.

Regina abrió pesadamente los ojos, intentando acordarse de dónde se encontraba y por qué se había dormido. La ausencia de dolor de cabeza le indicó que no iba borracha cuando se durmió y eso le hizo sentirse aliviada. De pronto notó un fuerte agarre por su cintura y el aliento cálido de otra persona sobre su cuello y recordó que había ido a buscar a Emma. Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro y contempló fascinada las facciones de la rubia, apaciblemente dormida, completamente pegada a ella. No sabía qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida pero no le importó. Notó el abrazo de James en sus piernas y suspiró llena de amor y ternura. Ellos eran su familia y ella estaba completa, por primera vez en tanto tiempo que no llegaba a recordarlo se sentía dichosa y feliz.

Acarició tiernamente el rostro de Emma y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, despertándola con cariño.

-**Regina… ¿Qué hora es?**

-"No lo sé, Nos hemos dormido las dos, al parecer teníamos falta de sueño"

-**Seguro que nos hemos saltado la cena, tengo un hambre que me muero.**

**-**"Emma… Tú siempre tienes hambre"

Iba a besarla para callar su carcajada cuando llamaron a la puerta y ambas se levantaron sobresaltadas, despertando al pequeño que aun estaba durmiendo.

Cuando James vio que Regina seguía con ellos se volvió loco de alegría y empezó a saltar en la cama sin dejar de repetir su nombre. Para él era la prueba de que no volvería a marcharse y de que su madre no volvería a llorar.

Emma se adecentó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, al otro lado estaba su madre que, sonriente, le anunció que la cena estaba preparada y que podían bajar a la mesa. Tras la rubia, Regina intentaba que su cara no reflejara todos los tonos de rojo que existían en el mapa de colores, al verse sorprendida por la señora Swan.

-**Señora White, le hemos puesto un cubierto en la mesa, supusimos que le gustaría acompañarnos a cenar.**

-"Claro…por supuesto aunque mis ropas aun están mojadas"

-**No se preocupe por eso.**

La señora Swan se marchó mientras Emma no dejaba de reírse al ver la cara de la morena, completamente turbada y avergonzada. Parecía una adolescente recientemente descubierta por sus suegros en situaciones indecentes.

-**Tranquila Gina, solo es una cena.**

**-**"No sé cómo voy a mirarlos a la cara, me siento como una asaltacunas y en tu propia casa"

-**A veces eres muy tonta Regina.**

Sin parar de reír, la rubia cogió a su hijo en sus brazos y bajó seguida de la morena al comedor para compartir la velada con sus padres.

Aunque al principio se mostraba tímida y trataba de ser correcta y educada, Regina pronto entró en confianza, debido al vino que le sirvieron, y se fue abriendo y contando anécdotas de su vida, de su trabajo, situaciones divertidas en las que se había visto envuelta en sus investigaciones. Habló de su padre, de su afición por los caballos, incluso relato algunas anécdotas con Emma, como la del tornado de chucherías en su salón.

Todos rieron con ganas, en el ambiente se respiraba armonía y Regina sintió que podía acostumbrarse a eso, siempre y cuando los Swan no montasen en cólera cuando se enterasen de que entre su hija y ella había algo más que una simple amistad.

Cuando se hizo tarde se marchó, prometiendo volver pronto. Tardó más de media hora en conseguir que James se despegara de su cuello, pues el pequeño estaba empeñado en que Regina se quedase con ellos, que no se fuese. Tuvo que prometerle que volvería muy pronto y aun así, hasta que no le dijo que iría con el coche patrulla y la sirena el pequeño no soltó su agarre.

Al entrar en su apartamento, sintió el vacío y la soledad más no dejó que estos calaran en su interior, ella no estaba sola, tenía una familia y era feliz por ello. Se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, tras vaciar por el desagüe todas las botellas que encontró. Se sentía serena y feliz. Se sentía completa.

Unos días más tarde de su visita a casa de los Swan y de haber arreglado las cosas con Emma, Regina era una mujer nueva. Sus compañeros de trabajo veían en ella a la mujer que fue antes de perder a Jenn, estaba feliz, sonreía y no parecía querer atacar a cualquiera que se le ponía por delante. Gold volvió a darle su estatus anterior ya que no parecía que fuese a cometer más errores y la resolución del caso de Emma le había dado mérito y prestigio.

Se encontraba en su despacho revisando informes y registrando papeleo cuando una llamada a su teléfono personal le sobresaltó.

-"White al habla, ¿Quién llama?"

-**Hola Regina, soy James Swan, su jefe el señor Gold me proporcionó su teléfono ¿Está ocupada?**

La voz del padre de Emma al otro lado del aparato casi consigue que el teléfono saliese volando de sus manos, ¿Qué podía querer de ella el señor Swan?

-"No estoy ocupada, dígame señor Swan"

-**Llámeme James, verás Emma está mucho mejor, ya no se encierra y su risa inunda toda la casa así que hemos decidido hacerle una fiesta para celebrar que está de vuelta con nosotros. Sé que es importante para ella que usted también asista.**

-"¿Cuándo sería?"

-**Es esta noche, sé que llamo con poco tiempo pero es bastante improvisado, su jefe va a venir y me ha dicho no cree que usted tenga problema en venir también.**

**-**"Claro, iré, ¿A qué hora?"

-**A las ocho, gracias Regina, ella estará feliz de verla.**

Colgó el teléfono resoplando. Una fiesta en casa de Emma, con tanta gente a su alrededor. ¿Sería capaz de contenerse, de no besar a su rubia? ¿Sería capaz Emma de mantener las distancias? Su jefe estaba al tanto de su amorío pero no sabía si estaba preparada para que todo el resto del mundo se enterase.

Con la mente en otra parte no pudo seguir trabajando así que se marchó a su casa a prepararse, se avecinaba una noche dura.

A las ocho en punto se presentó en la residencia de los Swan, la música discotequera típica de los jóvenes se oía en toda la manzana. Sonrió cuando una inmaculada Emma, completamente feliz y perfectamente vestida le abrió la puerta.

-**Regina, Has venido**

-"No iba a perdérmelo por nada del mundo"

Un suave beso en la mejilla, un beso que encerraba muchos sentimientos fue el saludo que ambas se dieron, una mirada cómplice y Regina penetró en la casa, dirigiéndose a un rincón y esperando pasar desapercibida entre tanta juventud. Divisó a su jefe charlando con los Swan, vio como estos la saludaban con un gesto y les devolvió el saludo sonriendo. Emma iba de un lado a otro, saludando a todo el mundo, antiguos compañeros, viejos amigos. Reconoció a algunos a los que había interrogado, entre ellos a Ruby, la camarera. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, bailando y comiendo mientras Regina observaba.

De pronto la música cambió y una de un ritmo frenético pasó a una balada, al sonido de una guitarra, mientras Emma aparecía frente a ella y sonriendo la invitaba a bailar.

-**Escogí esta canción para bailarla contigo, la letra es muy importante para mí. ¿Bailas?**

-"Cómo negarme si me lo pides así"

Se dejó arrastrar por Emma hasta la pista y empezó a bailar con ella suavemente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y escuchando la letra, entendiendo a qué se refería la rubia con que era importante, reconocía su propia historia en esa canción.

"Ya no importa cada noche que esperé  
>Cada calle o laberinto que crucé<br>Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
>Y al segundo de rendirme te encontré<p>

Piel con piel  
>El corazón se me desarma<br>Me haces bien  
>Enciendes luces en mi alma<p>

Creo en ti  
>Y en este amor<br>Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
>Que detuvo mi caída libre<br>Creo en ti  
>Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás<br>mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó  
>Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó<br>Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
>Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz<p>

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro  
>Es aquí mi único lugar seguro<p>

Creo en ti  
>Y en este amor<br>Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
>Que detuvo mi caída libre<br>creo en ti  
>Y mi dolor se quedó km atrás<br>mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz"

Mientras bailaban al son de la música, el señor Gold y los Swan las miraban sonriendo. Podían disimular cuánto quisieran pero se notaba a la legua la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Los Swan habían estado hablando con el jefe de Regina sobre aquello y el señor Gold les habló de la morena, les explicó por encima todo lo que había vivido y les hizo entender que Emma estaría bien en sus manos, que a pesar de ser mayor que ella, no iba a hacerle daño, todo lo contrario.

Acababan de recuperar a su hija, pero verla feliz y completa en brazos de aquella mujer les llenaba de dicha, no serían ellos los que se interpusieran en su camino.

Para Regina fue una dura prueba bailar tan cerca de Emma sin besarla, se moría de ganas de sentirla, de abrazarla, de amarla y mucho más después de esa canción.

La rubia, como leyéndole el pensamiento, la agarró de la mano y con una sonrisa pícara la condujo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se giró para enfrentar la oscura mirada de Regina.

-**No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de quedarme sola contigo.**

-"Emma, es tu fiesta, deberíamos volver"

-**No, quiero estar aquí contigo Regina, te he echado de menos.**

Sin poder contenerse más, ambas se precipitaron a los labios de la otra con sed, con ansia, se besaron apasionadamente, mientras con impaciencia las ropas iban desapareciendo, buscando sentirse piel con piel, sin barreras, sin nada que las separase. Cayeron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse, el sonido de la música les parecía lejano, ambas estaban solas en el mundo en ese momento, solo existían ellas y ese instante que era suyo y de nadie más.

Se olvidaron del mundo, entre besos caricias tiernas, gemidos y gritos, se olvidaron de toda una en brazos de la otra, perdiéndose entre las sabanas, mirándose a los ojos, amándose y llegando juntas al clímax, precipitándose por ese barranco de placer sin control, marcándose y entregándose, siendo solo una. Sellando el amor que sentían como eterno y mágico. Hasta que finalmente agotadas, cayeron sobre el lecho sin dejar de mirarse, de besarse siempre que su aliento lo permitía.

Entre besos y dulces caricias cayeron dormidas sin pensar que en cualquier momento alguien las echaría en falta, que irían a buscarlas. Extasiadas por su momento no pensaron en nada más que abrazarse y dormir, fundidas en una sola, siendo solo un alma, un solo ser.

La fiesta hacía ya tiempo que se había acabado, los invitados se habían marchado, preguntándose dónde se había metido Emma. Los Swan también se lo preguntaban mas como Regina tampoco había aparecido durante horas, imaginaros que estarían juntas en cualquier lugar.

Buscándolas por cualquier rincón que les pareció, incluso en la habitación que habían habilitado para su nieto, aunque ahí solo estaba el pequeño James en la cuna, dormido desde hacía bastante tiempo. Finalmente las buscaron en la propia habitación de Emma. La luz estaba apagada pero con la tenue claridad que entraba por la ventana pudieron ver que bajo las sábanas se encontraban las dos, abrazadas, enredadas, sus cabellos alborotados caían sobre la almohada y sus ropas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Salieron en silencio procurando no despertarlas, ya hablarían al día siguiente pues, a pesar de que Gold les había advertido de que los sentimientos de ambas eran profundos, no se habían percatado de cuánto hasta que las vieron juntas compartiendo el lecho.

Cuando el sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación, dio de lleno en el rostro de la morena, que intentó apartarlo con la mano, luchando por seguir durmiendo. De pronto recordó dónde se encontraba y se enderezó rápidamente, completamente agitada. Se había dormido y había amanecido en la cama de Emma, en casa de sus padres. Esperaba que no fuese muy tarde y pudiese escabullirse sin ser vista pero al mirar la hora en el despertador, constató que era más que probable que los Swan estuviesen despiertos y soltó un gemido ahogado. Emma se despertó al notar como su compañera no dejaba de moverse y sonrió. Le encantaba despertar al lado de Regina. Cuando vio su cara de tremenda preocupación se asustó y rápidamente subió a su altura para tranquilizarla.

-**Amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?**

-"Porque he dormido en tu cama, desnuda, son las once de la mañana y no hay manera de que pueda escaparme sin que tus padres se enteren"

**-Si quieres puedes escaparte por la ventana, pero yo no lo intentaría.**

-"¿Te parece divertido?"

**-No, me parece que ya es hora de que lo sepan Regina, estamos juntas, tenemos un proyecto de futuro juntas y tienen que entenderlo. Me da igual que seas quince años mayor que yo, cosas peores se han visto.**

-"Tienes razón, quizás sea el momento de decírselo"

Se vistieron y bajaron al salón, donde hacía ya tiempo que las estaban esperando. Cuando James vio a Regina sonrió feliz, pues no la esperaba y siempre se alegraba de verla. Ni siquiera el efusivo abrazo del pequeño y su parloteo incesante consiguió que Regina se serenase, pues ante ella estaban los padres de Emma, mirándola directamente. Se sintió observada y por un momento deseo que la tierra se la tragase, o desaparecer de ahí.

Emma cogió a James y se marchó un momento, para gran terror de la morena que se vio sola ante sus supuestos suegros y sin saber que decir. Finalmente fue James Swan, quien habló mirando a Regina directamente a los ojos.

-**Así que, Regina, ¿Vas en serio con Emma? Espero que sea así ya que has dormido con ella en su cama.**

-"Estoy completamente enamorada de ella señor, sé que es difícil de aceptar pero yo la quiero"

-**Eso se nota a kilómetros a la redonda Regina, lo sabemos desde hace días y Gold nos lo confirmó, solo quiero saber que no vas a hacerle daño.**

**-**"Nunca, ella es mi vida, ¿Cómo podría dañarla?"

-**¿Cuidarás de ella?**

-"Siempre"

-**Bienvenida a casa Regina, bienvenida a la familia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, al grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, mi celosa favorita y la única para mí y para mi corazón. Te amo bebé.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery, porque sé que me lee con gusto y que le hace ilusión que la mencione, espero que volver del trabajo y leer estas palabras animen tu día, un beso guapa.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado este fic, que muy a mi pesar llega ya a su fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado enormemente. Sin más os dejo el último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 16 COMO UN RAYO DE LUZ**

Suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva, escrutando los papeles del caso que tenía entre manos, buscando cualquier indicio de error, sentía que estaba muy cerca de resolverlo y no entendía que clavija de ese entramado se le escapaba.

Finalmente desistió, dejando de cualquier manera los archivos sobre su mesa, volvió a suspirar y echó una mirada al marco que decoraba su despacho mientras una sonrisa nacía en sus labios. Emma y James le devolvían la mirada desde esa fotografía, hacía ya unos años que la había tomado en la finca de su padre, cuando se llevó al pequeño a montar descubriendo que compartían pasión por los caballos. No era extraño ya que James amaba cualquier cosa que proviniera de Regina y siempre buscaba contentarla, hacerla feliz.

Se preguntó qué sería de su vida sin esas dos personas que le devolvían la sonrisa desde el marco, la habían cambiado, en todo los sentidos. Empezando por la re decoración de su apartamento que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en una juguetería, ya que el pequeño buscaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella y se dejaba todas sus cosas siempre en casa, era una manera muy sutil de decirle a su madre que quería mudarse con ella. No tardaron mucho en instalarse los tres juntos en casa de Regina. Las obras para habilitar una habitación para James fueron un caos y el intento de Emma por pintar la habitación terminó en un desastre, terminó con los tres llenos de pintura comiendo pizza en el salón y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, quizás vivir juntos era una locura pero Regina lo consideraba tierno y divertido. Ya no legaba a una casa vacía y silenciosa, ahora siempre que entraba por la puerta encontraba a su familia jugando, poniéndolo todo patas arriba en un momento y amenazando con terminar con su cordura. La antigua Regina habría reaccionado con furia o histeria mas ahora solo deseaba llegar a casa para sumergirse en los mundos de fantasía del pequeño, reír junto a la mujer que amaba, cocinar junto a ella, consentir a James en todo momento y, finalmente, dormirse en brazos de Emma con el alma serena y el corazón hinchado de alegría. Ellos habían sido el rayo de luz que se coló en sus tinieblas, le habían devuelto la vida, le habían dado la felicidad que creía no merecer.

Mirando la foto no podía dejar de sonreír. Ella ya no sería nunca más la que fue, no volvería a estar sumida en las sombras, tenía nuevamente sueños e ilusiones, tenía un plan de futuro junto a una mujer maravillosa, junto a un muchacho que a pesar de no ser hijo biológico suyo, lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Recordó con una tierna sonrisa en los labios el momento en el que Emma, dejándose llevar por su inocencia e impulsividad, le pidió matrimonio tras hacer el amor con ella, dejándola completamente en shok durante unos instantes.

No contestó y le restó importancia, pensando que se había dejado llevar mas su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando llegó una noche a casa y, en lugar del desorden y los gritos a los que se había acostumbrado, encontró a su rubia, vestida con traje de noche, completamente hermosa con la cena preparada y una copa de vino en las manos. Por un momento pensó que se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, o de alguna fecha que para Emma sería importante y se sintió estúpida, mas con una sonrisa la rubia, que la conocía mejor de lo que parecía, calmó sus dudas asegurándole que no se había olvidado de nada, que le había preparado una sorpresa.

Recordaba esa cena con nitidez, con todo lujo de detalles pues si estaba completamente enamorada, después de esa noche quedó atrapada eternamente en brazos de Emma.

Sus ojos aguamarina escrutándola, llenos de amor, fascinación y ternura. Juntas habían aprendido a conocerse, a respetarse y a amarse, habían creado un vínculo muy estrecho con el paso de los años. Criaban y educaban juntas a James, que había crecido considerando a Regina como su propia madre, a pesar de que no la llamaba como tal. Emma sabía que era el momento de dar un paso más, de sellar esa relación que tanta paz había dado a su alma.

Solo esperaba que Regina estuviese preparada pues a sus veintiocho años estaba convencida de lo que quería y era pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa morena de ojos negros, despistada e inteligente, con el corazón lleno de amor, que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, que la veneraba con cada mirada, con sus besos y caricias. Habían dejado e pasado atrás hacía ya mucho tiempo, era hora de mirar al futuro y hacerlo unidas legalmente. Convencida de que era el momento, de que habían esperado suficiente, convencida de que Regina ya no estaba la miró a los ojos y volvió a pronunciar esas palabras que la primera vez la morena había conseguido rehuir.

**-Regina, cásate conmigo.**

Sentada en la mesa de su despacho, mirando su anillo, prometida y pronto esposa de Emma, recordó como se atragantó por el vino en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, como creyó que era una broma hasta que vio la sortija sobre la mesa, recordó como se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo pues no se había imaginado que volvería a casarse y aun así, la idea de hacerlo con Emma le pereció sencillamente hermosa, recordó su sí ahogado por los besos de su amada, las lágrimas de ambas, lágrimas de felicidad que las desbordaba.

Alternaba su mirada de la fotografía a su anillo, perdida en su propio mundo de felicidad y armonía, cuando entró de pronto el señor Gold en su despacho. Si venía a buscar resultados de la investigación iba a llevarse un chasco pues estaba realmente atascada.

**-Regina ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No ves la hora que es?**

-"Son las cuatro, aun me quedan unas horas de trabajo"

-**¿No sabes qué día es hoy?**

**-**"¿Martes?"

-**Es viernes**

-"¿Viernes? ¿Ya? Espera un momento…"

Un solo vistazo al calendario y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desorbitada. Se había enfrascado tanto en sus investigaciones que no recordó en qué día vivía, era viernes, eran las cuatro de la tarde y en menos de dos horas tenía que estar en el ayuntamiento para casarse. Emma iba a asesinarla, si no llegaba a tiempo.

Salió corriendo, dejando a su jefe con la palabra en la boca. El señor Gold la observó alejarse como una bala con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa mujer iba a terminar volviéndolo loco pero era la mejor de toda la plantilla. Se marchó de ahí pues tenía que asistir a una boda, solo se había acercado a la oficina porque conocía demasiado bien a Regina y sabía perfectamente que se habría olvidado por completo de en qué día vivía, como solía pasarle siempre que se enfrascaba en una investigación.

Llegó a la sala del ayuntamiento donde iba a celebrarse la ceremonia y vio que Regina aún no se había presentado, estaban ahí todos los invitados, Henry que llamaba nervioso a su hija, aunque esta no contestaba el teléfono, se oían murmullos por toda la sala, teorías sobre si habría salido corriendo o habría dejado tirada a Emma en el último momento. La rubia estaba en una esquina, junto a James, esperando que Regina apareciese. Un vestido blanco sencillo y ceñido a su cintura era su atuendo, completamente hermosa, buscaba con su mirada a la morena con el alma encogida, tenía que aparecer.

De pronto se pudo oír, a lo lejos, el sonido de una sirena, provocando en el joven James una sonrisa.

-**Mamá, yo sabía que ella vendría.**

-"¿Cómo sabes que es ella? James es una sirena, puede ser cualquiera"

-**Confía en mí, mamá, Ina siempre llega tarde, y siempre pone la sirena.**

Como si se hubiese confabulado con su hijo para darle la razón, a los pocos minutos hizo su aparición es escena la morena. Había optado por no ponerse vestido, pues eso la habría retrasado más, llevaba un traje blanco, elegante y su rostro perfectamente maquillado, su pelo impecable caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada oscura y sus ojos buscaron a su mujer, encontrándola de inmediato y regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Henry fue hacia ella corriendo y empezaron la ceremonia con prisa, ya que el retraso de Regina les obligó a acelerar el proceso. Apenas escuchaban las palabras del alcalde, Regina necesitaba disculparse y susurraba al oído de la rubia provocando que esta tuviese que morder su labio para no estallar en carcajadas.

-"Lo siento mucho Emma, creí que estábamos en martes, estaba enfrascada en el caso, de veras que lo siento"

-**¿Lo has resuelto?**

**-"**No, pero me queda poco, ya verás mi amor, meteré a ese asesino entre rejas pronto"

-**Amor, nos estamos casando, deja de darle vueltas a asesinos y casos.**

Un carraspeo por parte del alcalde las obligó a prestarle atención. Se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo las estaba mirando y enrojecieron en el acto.

-**He preguntado que si consentís en casaros, pero al parecer tenéis cosas más importantes de las que hablar. Ya que no hay tiempo, tengo otra boda que celebrar y no me hacéis caso ninguna de las dos os lo preguntaré a la vez, firmamos y se acabó. ¿Consentís voluntariamente en contraer matrimonio?**

Se miraron con una sonrisa tierna, algo avergonzadas por no haber prestad atención y, interiormente, intentando controlar la risa que les provocaba esa situación ambas miraron al hombre que oficiaba su boda y dijeron a la vez.

-"Sí, consentimos"

-**Os declaro legalmente unidas en matrimonio, pasado a firmar. ¿Qué apellido van a usar?**

Regina miró a Emma, recientemente convertida en su esposa, la besó con pasión en los labios, un beso desenfrenado que encerraba todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Cuando finalmente separó sus labios de los de su mujer, miró al alcalde que estaba empezando a enfadarse y simplemente dijo.

-"Swan, ese es el apellido que vamos a usar"

**FIN**

**Creo en ti y en este amor que me vuelve indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre. Reik**


End file.
